Amu and The Curse of Misfortune
by MidnightVampress
Summary: Amu saves Ikuto by going to witch for help.. Now because of that she becomes cursed  where during the day she becomes a cat and at night a human.. How will she break the curse? and will love be the answer behind it?..
1. Summary & Character Profile

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Summary & Chacter Profile-

Summary: Amu saves Ikuto by going to witch for help.. Now because of that she becomes cused

where during the day she becomes a cat and at night a human.. How will she break the curse? and will love be the answer behind it?

Character Profile

**Amu Hinamori**

Age: 16

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Yellow/ Golden Brown

Info: Is cursed by a witch to save, Ikuto, her best friends life and becomes a cat during the day and turns human at night and has to surve for Ikuto and Utah. She has an amazing singing voice and is very and loves to sing at her 'secret place' and is very sweet and loyal to her masters wh when shes in cat form, but when shes human shes very stubborn and is easily embarrassed. She loves Ikuto with all her heart, but alos loves the kinship she has with Kukai.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

Age: 18

Hair: Midnight blue

Eyes: Sapphire

Info: Is Amu's choldhood best friend who gets very sick from a kidney failure and there aren't donors to cure him. He is saved by Amu, not nowing that, but doesn't understand what happens to his childhood friend afterward. Hes talented in playing his violin and loves to tease girls a lot hes known as a mysterious and is fond over by girls at school. Kukai tells him about Amu and at first doesn't seem interested but then once he hears Kukai talk more about her he gets cursious about her. Hes also gets jealous when he sees Kukai kiss Amu even though he doesn't know why and sees that she looks awfully familiar.

**Kukai Souma**

Age: 17

Hair: Brownish Red

Eyes: Geenish yellow

Info: He is Ikuto's best friend and is very energectic at sports. He knows about Ikutps' childhood best friens. He also the first to find Amu at 'her secret' spot singing..and comes to visit her every night and has a crush on he at first.. Even though he doesn't know that she is Ikuto's long lost best friend.. Later on Rima tells him about Amu's curse and why he doesn't see her during the day. He is also the one to take Amu's first kiss away.

**Rima Mashiro**

Age: 16

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Info: Is the first to hear about Kukai's little cush on Amu at first shrugs it off and then starts getting really curious about her and asks Nagihiko to help her. One night while she sneaks out of her house with Nagi she serectly follows Kukai and she sees Amu. She takes a liking to Amu and becomes her best friend.. She is the first one that Amu tells about the curse. She takes great joy into comdey.

**Nagihiko Fuisaki**

Age: 16

Hair: Purple/Violet

Eyes: Yellolw

Info: Is another friend of Ikuto's and is very kind and gentle. He is very trustworthy and He is asked by Rima to help follow Kukai to see what Amu is all about.. once he sees Amu he also takes a liking to her as Kukai has and develops a crush as well but then it goes away after he starts hanging out with Rima more. He loves to dance and cook. He is the second to hear about the curse

**Utah Tsukiyomi**

Age: 16

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Purple/Violet

Info: She is Ikuto's younger sister and is a famous singer. She is the one who found Amu after the curse was set upon her and took her home as her beloved pet. She is also the one to give Amu her name as a cat. She knows about Ikuto's childhood friend and named the cat after her. She was also Amu's friend as well when they were younger.

**Yoru Tsukiyomi**

Age: 10

Hair: Midnight Blue

Eyes: Yellow

Info: He is Ikuto and Utau's little brother. He's very energetic and loves to get into trouble. He adores Amu and loves being affection to her when shes a cat. He one night gets wakes and is curious to why Amu is gone every night since he's the frist one to notice it.. So he follows her in cat form one and is the first one to see Amu transform into a human, but doesn't tell anyone about it and keeps it to himself. He loves Amu's singing

**Yaya Yuiki**

Age: 15

Hair: Orangish Brown

Eyes: Brown

Info: Is Rima's best friend orginally and is very childish. She loves sweets and baby things.. She helps Rima and Nagi alot with Amu's secrect and shows Amu the deepest respect to Amu as if she were like her older sister.

**Kairi Sanjou**

Age: 15

Hair: Greenish blue

Eyes: blue green

Info: Hes very intelligent and as well as Kukai and Nagi develops a crush on Amu, But he later find out that his feelings are more toward a close friendship with her than anything but deep down will always love her.. He is extremely protective of Amu and he is the first one the tell her that she should get someone tell Ikuto what she really is..

'..' Everyones thoughts

***..*** Amu's thoughts in cat form

**Please Review and Thank you**


	2. Waking Up The Tsukiyomis'

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara or the Characters Jus the Plot

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 1-

Waking up the Tsukiyomi's

**Normal Pov**

A pink haired cat sleeping on the window ciel at the Tsukiyomi's Residence was just waking up and stretching.. The truth about this cat is, its not a cat at all it was orginally a girl, but of course no one knew that but the cat..

the cat looked around and saw the time on the wall it ead '7:20'

***well better go wake up my masters*** thought the pink haired cat..

The pink cat looked outside on more time and went into her first masters' bedroom

The room belonged to a girl with blonde pig tails and purple eyes, that at for the moment were closed.. She was 16 years old and looked very peaceful in her sleep.. Her name was Utah (Hoshina)Tsukiyomi.. she was singer and actress so they use Hoshina as her stage name..

The pink haired cat jumped on the young singers bed and started playing with her hands to see if she would wake up..but the younger just rolled on her side

***Hmm no good shes so stubborn*** the annoyed cat thought "**I got an idea, I hope she doesn't hit me for this**" the cat mentally sweatdropped

The cat quickly went down to one of the singer's pigtails bit down and pulled it hard, as quickly as that one action happened the young singer shout up and screamed

"Owww" and looks around and sees her beloved cat looking at her "Ohh Amu its you, you baka!" the furious Utau asked "why you wake me up dammit? that really hurt"

the cat looked at the clock and the singer followed its gaze '7:30'

"Ahhh Shit! I'm gonna be late." The singer exclaimed "my mangers going to kill me"

**Utau Pov**

Still feeling a little annoyed.

I quickly got out of my bed and ran to my close to find an outfit to wear for the meeting with my manager.

I found a dark purple silk halter top, black skinny jeans and black calf high converse that reached my calf, and added my black chocker necklace with a purple butterfly and matching butterfly hair clip, to go into my signature pig tails.

I looked back at my beloved pink cat and smiled at her but at the same time still ticked "what do you think Amu?"

As if she were human my cat nodded

"I'm glad you like it" I started patting the top of cats head as she purred affectionately

I looked back at the clock '7:45'

"Ahh Crap!" I quickly asked my cat " Amu can you go wake up the other two for me please?"

she nodded again

I grabbed the keys to my dark purple and black BWM and drove to go meet my manager..

**Normal Pov**

The cat watched her first master leave in a blur then went up to the second masters bedroom..

The teenaged boy had dark midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, but of course he was sleeping at the moment so you couldnt really tell.. His name was none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi he was 18 years old and was a very talented violinist like his father.

The pink haired cat looked at her master lovingly and if she were human right now you can see that she was blushing. She loved all her masters' but this one in particular she was in love with.

***I wish I could tell you who I really am, and what I feel about you* **thought the female cat

She jumped up on the bed and tried to rub against her master to get him up, but just like Utau he was being stubborn to get up and keep mumbling in his sleep

"Ten more minutes" he said sleepily

***Well it worked the first time might as well try it again* **she thought

But instead of bitting his hair she bit down on his ear really hard and just like Utau came the same reaction

"OWWW!" son of a" Ikuto sceamed and looked around to see if he wasn't being shot at then looked at the pink cat "Amu!" he growled "Why did youu wake me up?"

the did a mental eye roll and looked athe clock '8:00'

Ikuto not quite getting it went to fall back asleep, but again she bit him on the ear

"Owww!" grabbing his ear "Amu! stop it! why do you keep waking me up?"

she hissed and looked at the clocks time again

He finally got the hint and say what the clock read '8:05' just like Utau

"Ahh Shit! he exclaimed "I'm gonna be late for school" and ran to his closet to get his school unifom

**Ikuto Pov**

'Crap!' I thought 'who ever invented school is a dumbass'

I got finished with getting dressed, fixed my hair a bit and as I looked in the mirror I did my signature smirk and walked back to my room

I looked at Amu and smirked at her and she tilted her head confused as if she were human. Staring at me with her golden eyes.

I smiled "You remind me so much of her"

She came over to me and started to rub up against me and purring, making me smirk again.

"Except I doubt she'd do that though" I chuckled

She twitched her tail and looked at the clock again, I looked with her '8:15'

"Shit!. I still gotta get Yoru up too" I grumbled

I ran to my little brother's room and pulled the whole blanket off of him very quickly.

He instantly woke up alert and grumbling

"Nii-chan, nya" he rubbed his eyes "whats going on, nya?"

"Get up!" Now!" I exclaimed 'Yoru has a speech impendement where he sounds like a cat a bit and end every sentence in nya i know weird but we have no idea where he got it from so we just decided to accept it'

"Okay, nya" he replied without hesitation as I watched him

Yoru got up and went into his drawer and pulled out his uniform

"Nii-chan where's Amu, nya?" he asked "she always greets me in the morning"

As if right on cue she came into the room and meowed at him.

"Amu, Nya~" he shouted happily

He ran to her and picked her up and smiling.

"Yoru stop fooling around" I shouted in a rush feeling a bit jealous

"Sorry nii-chan, nya" he apologized

"Hurry" I said

And he got dressed quickly into his uniform and was ready to go and just like me did his little smirk

"Alright lets go already, we are gonna be late" I told him

he nodded in response.

With a small meow coming from Amu, I petted her and Yoru hugged her one last time

"Amu, watch the house for us and don't let it get burned okay" I told her

She nodded and nudged me 'Its as if shes human' I thought

I looked at the clock '8:45'

"Lets go!" I rushed out

I grabbed my keys to my black Lamborgini, took my brothers hand dragged him into my car and we drove off to high school hell.

'Time to get pumbled by fan girls, snore from boring teachers, and go half insane with boredom and listen to Kukai ramble on about nothing ness.. oh joy do I love high school" I ranted through my brain the last part dripping with sarcasm.

**Please Review Thank You :)**

I'm not going to explain Amu's Story until Chapter 3


	3. Ikuto's Childhood Friend

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 2-

Ikuto's Day at School

**Ikuto POV**

I rushed to get in my class being the only one not in class yet and made it in

"And Tsukiyomi makes it with 7 seconds to spare yeaah haa woo!" a very energetic spikey brown haired boy exclaimed

"Ahh Shut Up i had very rude awakening this morning my cat bit me" annoyance clearly in my voice

And what do you mean by 7 seconds to spare?"

The instant I said that the bell rang

**Bring!**

"uhh on second thought nevermind" then I headed to my desk with girls giggling at me and giving me winks. I smirked and winked back at them Most of them fainted, some blushed and others squealed

I am the most popular boy in Seiyo High, and girls love me. People may think I'm a playboy when in truth I'm not. I'm not big fan of having girlfriends and havent really had a committed relationship. I have kissed a girl, but I'm still a virgin if you wondering you perveted freaks.

But anyways.. I sat down at my desk looking out the window when

A man with messy orange hair and glasses walked through the door, then as if all his gracefulness left him he tripped..

The whole class was in an uproar of laughter

"I wonder if Sensi always doing that on purpose or is just really that clumsy?" The brown haired boy known as, my best friend Kukai Souma, whispered to me

As if on cue our Sensi tripped again and another uproar of laughter came.

"Hahaha I pick the second choice" I chuckled with amusement

Then our Sensi stated to speak "Class you can have few minutes to yourself before the lesson begins so you can get up talk if you'd like"

Instantly Kukai and the rest of my friends turned to me, not believing my story this morning

"So your cat bit you this morning huh?" Kukai asked with an amused smile on his face

"Yea, I swear its like a human sometimes its scary" I replied "She reminds me of my childhood friend that disappeared her parenst assumed she passed away so they stopped looking for her"

"Wait you met someone before Kukai here?" a purple haired boy asked another best friend, Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"Ya, it was a girl that he can't remember the name and has vague idea of what she looks like" Kukai replied

"What was she like?" a blonde haired asked curiously, Tadase Hatori

"Oh she was different, very stubborn and very sweet" I told him remembering her personality "She also had a voice that can make the angels jealous when she sang.. I'm starting to miss that voice again"

"Were you in love with her?" Kukai looking at me cursiously

"No, at least I don't think so but she was my best friend before I met Kukai here" I sighed then turned silent indicating I didn't want to talk anymore "I would always pick on her saying she had a bad voice when she sang, but in real truth it was a lie. Her voice was pure"

"Did something happen before she disappeared?" Nagihiko asked cuiously with concern on his face

"Yea, Ikuto here got really sick" Kukai told them "the doctors told him he was going to make it so he told his childhood friend that his condition and thats the last time he saw her then by some miracle Ikuto survived a few days later and got better"

"What happened afterward?" Tadase getting more curious

"I got out of the hospital and went straight home. Utau told me Amu disappeared and no has seen not believeing her, I ran to her house to see to see her by when I saw her parents and asked them where she was tears were in their eyes" I said with sadness evident in my voice "They told me she disappeared while I was in the hospital and the police stopped looking for her the said she was probably dead and they couldn't find any trace of her anywhere. Then that was last of I know of her i can't remember her name anymore or what she looked like but I do remember golden eyes and thats it and her personality"

All of my friends turned sad, and had serious expression on there face

then finally Kairi, a green haired boy with glasses broke the silence "So how does that make you think your cat is like he?r"

"Oh my sister found a pink furred kitten at the park and it looked lost, so she brought it with her and had no owner" I said thoughtgully, remembering my beloved cat "the cat had the same personality as the girl did, and Utau named her Amu."

"Still doesn't makes no sense on how shes like her but okay if you say so" replied Kukai rubbing his head as if he had a heache "Why did your sister name her Amu?"

"I don't know" I said "You'd have to ask her"

"Class thats enough now time for the lesson" my friends and I ended the conversation and turned to face our teacher for the lesson

While I just looked out the window throughout the whole class time getting yelled out, time to time by the teacher to pay attention..

~**Time Skip**~

I was at lunch with my friends sitting and leaning up on a tree trunk with my back, in our usual spot.

"Its official I hate math with a passion" coming from a complaining Kukai

"Well if you pay attention to lesson like I said you would get it" an annoyed Nagi said

"Still makes my brain hurt" Kukai complainin more

"What brain do you have again?" I smirked

"What are you trying to say?" Kukai retorted

"That your an idiot" I heard a girl reply

we busted out laughing, all except Kukai and looked to see my sister, with a short girl with long curly blonde hair and another girl with orange'brown hair with ribbons in her hai in pigtails

"Hey sis, Rima, Yaya" I said a bit annoyed

"Hey bro" Utau replied

they came over and sat next to us

"So did you make it to school on time?" my sister asked

"Yes, I did but it was rude awakening though" I huffed

"Why you say that?" she aked curiously

before I could answered her, Kukai butted in for me

"He got bit in the ear this morning"

"Oh you too huh?" my said with amusement in her voice

"What do you mean by that" I asked curiously

"Amu bit my pigtail and pulled really hard it hurt" my sister pouted, then shook it off "but I still love that cat"

"Yaya thinks Amu is so adorable!" Yay exclaimed

"Yay I agree with you but something about that cat makes her seem different" Rima said with a monotone voice "She seems bit human in a way

"You think that too Rima?" I asked her

"Ya" she said with a bored expression then decided to play a trick on Nagi without him noticing

She found a lizard on the ground and stuck it down the back of his pants

He screamed when he finally felt it crawl and we all snapped ou attention tpp and were curious to why he was jumping down and then we saw a lizard in his hand and he tried to recover.

"Ahhh what the hell? Rima?" A now pissed Nagi yelled

"Oh calm down crossdresser" Rima said coldly "I didn't do it" but you can see an evil glint in her eyes

then we started busting out laughing seeing a blushing Nagi

**Bring!**

**~Time Skip~**

**Normal POV**

"Yes freedom! Oh my god I am happy now! I'm out the hell whole" A happy Kukai exclaimed

"Shut Up Kukai!" Utau growled "Your screaming in my ear Gezz"

"Yaya wants ice cream" Yaya exclaimed

"You guys want come over to my house?" Utau asked looking the girls "A sleepover mostly?"

"Yaya says sure" her voice high pitched

"Can you be any louder?" A sarcastic Rima replied while covering her ears "Your gonna make my ears explode from you yelling like that. Whos brilliant idea was it to give her candy?"

Everyong turned to see a nervous Kukai rubbing the back of his head

"Kukai, did you give her candy again?" Utau asked suspiciously

"Uhh.. well uhh" rubbing the back of his head "She was annoying me so I had to get something to shut her up and she was begging me too so it made it more annoying"

"You know what Kukai?" Utaus said "I take it back you aren't an Idiot

"I'm not?" He said questiongly

"No, your a dumbass" Rima replied angrily

everyone started to laugh and Rima's comment, well everyone except Kukai

"Oh yea Utau I'll come sleep at your house too" Rima giving her a small smile

"Great lets go" Utau replied cheerfully, walking away with the two girls beside her

"Guess that means you guy are coming over too?" Ikuto asked the guys, while hangin back with them

"You betchya" Kukai exclaimed recovering his embarrassing moment

'Sure why not" Nagihiko said polietly

"Okay" Tadase replied

"Fine with me" Kairi said pushing his glasses up in the process.

They then started to catch up with the other girls.. Ikuto explained to them the guys were sleeping over too..

"You boys can sleepover just as long girly boy stays away from me" Rima said boredly, Nagi getting offended but kept his mouth shut.

"Alright this is going to be fun! " Yaya excalimed cheerfully nearly screaming in everyone else ear

"Like I said earlier, Kukai your a dumbass" Rima said in annoyed voice "We are gonna have to tie you up with rope now cause of this"

everyone busting out laughing again, as a nervous Kukai gulped and started running away from the two hostile blondes

While Rima and Utau were in hot pursuit, they finally caught up with him and tied his hands together so he wouldn't give Yaya more candy.

**Please Review Thank You**

Next chapter will be where all of the have and sleepover and Amu's Story


	4. A Sleepover and Amu's Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~

Chapter 3

A Sleepover and Amu's Story

**Normal POV**

The group arrived at the Tsukiyomi house, being greeted by the Tsukiyomi sibling's parents

"Hello everyone its nice to see you all again" a beautiful blonde hair women who looked alot like Utau greeted them, Souko Tsukiyomi

"Please enjoy your stay here" A man with midnight blue hair and matching eyes, that looked alot like Ikuto said with a pleasant smile

Thanks mom and dad" Utau smiled sweetly "Hey mom have you seen Amu?"

"Shes running around here some where sweetie" Souko smiled sweetly, then her parents left the room

Right on cue from hearing her name a pink furred cat meowed with what sounded like a greeting to her mistress

"Amu" Utau squealed rushing over to her beloved cat and picking her up, the cat wiggling in her arms but purred in return

"So this is the famous cat that we have been hearing about all day?" Nagi asked smiling at her

"Yes, isn't she darling" Utau smiled sweetl petting her beloved cat

The cat looked at everyone supiciously, well mostly the boys. She knew the girls. She wiggled again and jumped out of here mistress arms and crawled over to the other girls rubbing up against there leg in gretting

"Awww so adorable" Yaya's eyes sparkled

"Hello there Amu" Rima smile softly then bent down to pet her

The boys looked at the cat and girsl curiously

"Uhh so question is that cat a girl or boy?" Kukai asked

everyone stopped and looked at him as if he were stupid

"You are a dumbass we have been saying its gender all day today" Rima said irritatingly

"Can't you tell you idiot?" Ikuto asked him

Rubbing the back of his head "Uhh no and I really haven't been paying attention all day"

Naig came up behind him and smacked him upside the head

"Its a girl you idiot"

"Oww!" Kukai rubbed the back of his head "Well I didn't know "

"No offense Kukai but it is obvious" Tadase said gently

"Shut it! Kiddy king" and annoyed Kukai said "So is it okay to pet her?"

"If she comes up to you then yes you can" Ikuto replied "shes really shy at first, but very friendly once she gets use to you"

The front door was slamed open loudly, causing everyone to jump, then a shout was heard from what sounded like a boy with a cat voice

"Onii-Chan, Onee-chan, nya" Yoru replied happily

"Yoru's home from his friends house" Ikuto said with annoyance

The pink cat perked up and ran downstairs to go greet the little master that shouted

"Whoa what got into her?" Kukai asked seeing the cat run really fast

"Oh she's just going to say hi to Yoru" Utau said calmly "That boy adores that cat with passion"

"Ya, she'll be back but in the meantime we have to get the sleeping assignments down" Ikuto finished for her

"Okay girls sleep in my room and boys sleep in Ikuto's room" The young singer informed

everyone nodded in agreement

"Ya no girly boy sleeping with us okay" Rima stated "I don't wanna catch his crossdressing disease"

Everyone started to laugh, Nagi ust stood there fumingm being a gentlemen to not retaliate

"Then its settled then" Ikuto said finishing the sentence, then moved to the door

**Ikuto POV**

"Now I gotta feed Amu, Kukai, Nagi, Tadase, Kairi come on" head out the door

"Uhh why?" a confused Kukai asked, following behind

"I think he wants us to get better acquatined with Amu than we already have" Kair said matter-of-factly "Am I right?"

"Uhh why you treating her as if shes human?" Tadase asked

"You'll see why" I told him

I lcontinued to head down stairs with guys following close behind, heading toward the kitchen

"Amu time for dinner!" I yelled

the pink cat hearing her name came in kitchen with a meow then saw the boys behind her master and looked at him curiously.

"Come on Amu" I encouraged "Go say hi, Don't be shy"

she twitched her tail then obediently went the guys and meowed at them

"Hey there Amu" Tadase said with a smile and kneeling down to floor

"Nice to meet you" Nagihiko said "is it okay to pet you? or pick you up?"

My cat rubbed against his leg for what seemed like a yes, then Nagi picked her up caefully

"I can see what you mean Ikuto, she does seem human" Kairi said looking at my cat as if her were examining her carefully

"See told you" I smirked "Uhh Kairi don't look at her like shes an experiment"

"Oh sorry" he said but didnt listen and continued looking at her

"I gotta admit though she is adorable and friendly" Nagi said petting the pink cat

"Yea shes different from other cats" Kukai exclaimed "Can I feed her?"

"Sure if you want to" I shrugged

Nagi put my cat down and then Kukai fed her then we left to go back upstairs to get read for bed.

I feel into a deep sleep once my head hit the pillow

**Normal POV**

While everyone in the house slept the Tsukiyomi's favorite pink cat sneaked out of the house and went to her favorite spot.. And by a flash of light, A girl that use to be the cat stood..

"Finally" the pink haired girl said "I need to relax" and started walking to her secret spot

**Amu Pov**

I'm Hinamori Amu, and I have been cursed by a witch to save my best friend, and now cause of that I turn into a cat during the day and become human at night.. Sadly my masters don't know about that.. People think I have disappeared and passed away when in truth I'm alive and just cursed is all...

I'm getting ahead of my self I explain the story behind my curse

~_Flash Back~_

_**In a hospital**_

_"Amu?" a weak little blue haired boy voice asked_

_"Yes Ikuto?" with sadness in her eyes_

_"I have something to tell you.. I don't think I have much time left.. My kidneys are failing and they are not getting any better.." Ikuto announced "The doctors told me that aren't any donors to help me"_

_tears in the little girls eyes_

_"Don't go Ikuto.. I'm gonna miss you.." the pinkette said between sobs "Your my best friend, if I had to I will give you my life.. Ikuto" _

_more tears fall from her eyes_

_The little boy puts his hand on top of the little girls hand and gave her a small, but sickly smile_

_"Hey.. Hey" he gently says "Don't cry you know I don't like it when you cry.. and besides I'll always be your best friend no matter what you know that right?"_

_the pinkette nods sadly_

_"Then make me a promise" the boy requested, seriousness in his face_

_"Okay" Amu says softly looking into his eyes_

_"Be strong for me" he says "can you do that for me?"_

_Amu nods again and sniffles "I'll try Ikuto"_

_He smiles in a tired smile "Thank you, now smile for me okay.. Please I love your smile"_

_Amu relunctantly makes a smile at the blue haired boy_

_"Thats the smile that I love" Ikuto smiles back then slowly drifts off to sleep to rest._

_The pinkette walks out of the hospital maing sure her best friend was asleep __and leaves the room crying again and feeling hopeless_

_"I'd give anything to save Ikuto" the pink haired girl whispers to herself "I don't want to lose my best friend"_

_The little pinkhaired went off to the park to clear her mind_

_After a while of walking the pinkette runs into a fountan. being curious of the place she decides to explore it a bit.. feeling cuious she sees a gazebo with flowers every where around it.._

_The little girls is astonished with how beautiful the place.. she looked aound and noticed that no one was aound to see it either.. _

_she slightly smiles to herself and whispers "This shall be my secret place then" __then pinkette sighs "I wish could show Ikuto he would love this.. but he's leaving soon"_

_the little pinkette starts crying for what itseems like hundreth time that day Falling to her knees to grieve.._

_After a half an hour her crying be came hics and she started hearing a voice.. Again curiousity getting the best of her she followed it_

_She found an middle aged woman with what looked like cauledron in front of her and smoke rising to the sky and chanting words that the pinkette couldn't understand_

_"Excuse me?" the pink haired said politely and with curiousity_

_Yes my dear?" the woman smiled at her "I knew you'd be coming"_

_"huh?" the pinketter replied even more curious but a bit nervously_

_"I have been waiting for you Hinamori Amu" the women replied with a small smile_

_taken aback by what the wowam just said, the pinkette examined the woman carefully_

_She noticed that the woman had raven black wave hair that ended at her waist, pale blue and grey eyes that looked had gentleness, seemed wise but also had a look of mischievnous in it and t but of course the pink haired girl couldn't see it and soft sweet smile. She was wearing a long black dress, with lone sleeves that went to the ground, it was embroider with crystal like blood red beads tha glittered.. _

_"H-how d-do you know my n-name?" the pinkette stuttered_

_"I'm hear to help you, little one" the woman smiled "my name is Salene"_

_"W-what do you mean?" the little girl asked nevously_

_"I can sense that you are suffering with grief" said the woman walking toward her "what is wrong?"_

_"How did you know I was sad?" the confused pinkette asked_

_"I can feel it in your heart and your face is tear streaked" the woman replies evidently "what is wrong my dear?"_

_"its my best friend.. h-h-he's d-dying.. and I don't w-want to lose h-him" sniffled the pinketteand says in between sobs and starts to cry again_

_"Well I know away to save him, but theres a pice to pay." The women said gently "Are you willing to do it?"_

_The pink haired girl thought over and finally replied and said "Yes iIwanna save him no matter what the cost is, I'll be happy to save my best friend"_

_"Then as granted upon request, Your friend is shall be saved" The women said with a smile, _

_She some chanted strenge words. then smoke formed around Amu's body and engulfed her when it was over a little pink kitten was left there in her place._

_"Now that you said your request, You are cursed to be a cat during the day and human at night" the pinkhair girl finally understanding that she is a witch __"And you will have to serve for the person and the person's family, you granted the wish that you have saved understood? and you have to return here every night when you turn human"_

_The pink kitten understood and smiled with joy knowing she had saved her best friend then felt odd sense of sadness envelop her but didn't know why, but she shrugged it off_

_The witch continued to speak "The only way to break the spell is by finding the lock and key. Meaning you are the lock and you have to find your key.. also meaning finding your true love and the other claiming you as there true love in return understand" _

_again the pink kitten nodded then left from the womens presence.._

_Not knowing the witch said under breath "Good luck with that thought itll be impossible for you" she laughed evilly then witch left in a cloud of smoke disappearing..._

_The kitten still walking around now feeling lonely and sad a blonde haired girl with pigtails was now in the park, shes sees the little kitten and runs over to it_

_"Aww aren't you adorable" the little girl said looking at the kitten "Do you have an owner? are you lost? do you have a home?"_

_The instantly recognized her as the pinkhaired knew that it was on of her friends, Utau, and the kitten then rubbed against her leg affectionately_

_"Well guessing thats a no huh?" The little girl giggles "Well I'll take you home then"_

_The little pigtailed girl picked the pink kitten up carried her in her arms_

_"Hmm what to name you?" the little girl asked, then examine the cats features "I know I'll call, you Amu. You look just like her anyway"_

_The kitten meowed happily, making the little girl giggle_

_~End Of Flashback~_

And yea thats what happened..

Anyways now I'm walking to my secret spot I was told to go 6 years ago.

**Please Review Thank You**

And there you have it Amu's Story.. Next Chapter she'll be singing and Kukai runs into her in human form. this will be interesting

I hope Ikuto's sickness made some sense a little..


	5. A Voice That Strikes The Heart Strings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara or the song on here

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune**

-Chapter 4-

A Voice That Strikes The Heart Strings

**Amu POV**

I arrived at my secret spot and started to think through the day I had and the new faces I saw.

'Hmm lets see, There was brown haired bown who didn't know my gender' I giggled at that 'He was cute but kinda ditsy, he seemed energetic, he seems to be good at sports and was being picked on alot by the other'

"I wonder why the were being so mean to him?" I asked myself with sad face, I always had habit of talking to herself. "I mean I can understand being picked on but what they did was kinda cruel in a way, but if it was how just joking then thats alright I'll accept him."

'Then there was the boy with the purple haire he seem sweet, gentle and kind" I smiled sweetly "He was cute as well, but seemed to be hiding something, it looks like he loves to cook, but Rima kept being mean to him.'

"He's very sweet and gentle. I think Rima shouldn't be so mean to him and give him a chance" I said to myself thoughtfully "They could make good friends if Rima puts down her guard a bit and loosen up, shes also a sweet girl and that boy seemed like he could be someone you could count on."

'Now the blond haired boy. He also kind and gentle, but something about him sends shivers down my spine' I thought critically "He seems to like being in control or dominant even though you can;t see it in his eyes, he seems like a good leader.

"Well if he can at least lower the playing field and think as everyone as actual friends not servants he will be fine" I said just letting my brain flow "But everyone seems to look up to him, he shouldn;t be gloating about it, I'm going to have to watch him closely."

'For last one with greenish-blue hair' I thought carefully 'Hes very intelligent and seems to have an extensive amount of vocabulary, but he seems like he doens't fit in. He wants others to accept him. Well if he can try, I think Yaya would be a good companion to get him to open up."

"No he doesn't need Yaya he needs a friend that will say I accept you as you are, and he needs to smile more." I said with a smile "Well if he wants to know I accept him already."

I finally stopped my paundering and came to a conclusion "My masters have wonderful friends, they enjoy I am proud to have met them."

Then having a wonderful feeling I closed my eyes and started singing, with a smile on my face.

**Once Upon A December- Deana Carter (**I do not own)

Dancing bears, painted wings,  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

Once I opened my eyed I saw the brown haired boy she I earlier. I was startled to see him staring at me with his mouth hanging open wide. I froze afraid and not knowing what to do.

**Kukai POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night not being able to sleep beacuse of the weird dreams I was having.

'Thats it not more sweets before bed" Kukai said then looked at the other boys in the room sleeping peacefully

"Damn now I have insomnia" I whispered quietly to myself 'Might as well go out for walk or something since I'm up."

I quietly got up from where I was sleeping and went downstairs so I wouldn't wake up the others. Hey I might be an idiot but I'm not the dumb.

I grabbed my jacket, my black and green converse and walked on the door without making a sound and headed for the park. I know what your thinking who would walk to the part this late at night, but I didn't care so I went

When I got there I hear the most beautiful sing my ears have heard, even more beautiful that Utau's I decided to follow the voice and found a girl singing and sitting on a water fountain with most serene smile I have ever seen.

I got closer to her and took in her features. She had bright and shiny bubblegum pink hair with a black 'X' clip in i. Her eyes were closed so I didn't know what color they were. She was wearing a Black tanktop with a glittering skull on it and a black and red plaid skirt with lace, she has on black and red thigh high socks and black high top converse.

'She's so cute' I though while I looked at her 'Her voice is so beautiful, I wonder who she is?"

Then suddenly she stopped singing and she opened her eyes. My mouth went wide when I saw her honey golden orbs.

'Oh my god her eyes make me want to melt' My heart juped when I saw them stare back at me

"Excuse me?" She said to me her voice sweet and petite "Why you staring at me like that?"

I couldn't speak its as if I had a frog in my throat that I couldn't let out

She started to walk away then something came over me.

"You have an amazing voice" I said surprising myself that I managed to get that out,

She turned around and smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat "Thank You."

I smiled back at her

'What is this feeling in my chest?' I thought to myself.

**Please Review and Thank You**

to those who sent comments and who likes the story appreciate it thank you so much :)

Next chapter is mostly Amu and Kukai getting to know each other better.

Bare with me the rest will show up gradually I promise. This is my first time writing so give me tips on how I can do better


	6. A New Friend?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 5-

A New Friend?

**Amu POV**

"Whats your name?" the brown haired boy asked

'Might as well maybe he won't catch on right away, I hope." I assured my self

"I'm Amu, Hinamori Amu" I replied gently

"Nice to meet chya" he said excitedly "I'm Kukai Souma"

I nodded and smiled

'Phew he didn't notice thank god'

"What are you doing out here this late at night?" He asked

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and came here" I told him

"I don't think I have seen you around here before" He stated "What school do you go to?"

'Think Amu, think' I asked a bit panicked 'I got it'

"I am homeschooled" I stated calmly

"Oh cool, So do you mind if I stay with you for awhile?" He smiled energectically

"Of course" I smiled at him

**Normal POV**

The two just stayed at the park talking, well most Kukai was talking while Amu listened. They would start laughing when he made a cheesy joke. Sometimes Amu would make a disgusted face when something annoyed her.

Kukai told her how he loved sports especially, his favorite color and food. What his family is like, who his best friend was, his childhood, his birthday, his school and everything just felt so naturaly with them it was amazing

Amu told him that what she loved most was singing and music, Chocolatey tayaki, Chocolate ice cream, she even told him about her style.

But never once bringing up her curse or anything.

**Kukai POV**

I was staring at Amu intently and grinning happily

"What is it?" She sweatdropped "Something on your mind?"

I blushed a little embarrassed that I was staring like she was an experiment so I told her the first thing that cam to mind

"Can I hear you sing again?"

She smiled sweetly "Maybe some other time okay" then she giggles

'My god she's amazing, she is so sweet, and her giggle is to die for' I sighed to myself as I was looking at Amu.

I looked at my watched and noticed we have been talking for an hour and a half. Feeling tired I wanted to get some shut eye, but at the sametime time I didn't want to leave her either. I mentally sighed 'all things have to come to end eventually.'

"Hey Hinamori, I got to go I'm getting tired" I told her

Expecting her to be disappointed, she just smiled at me which made my heart jump

"Thats alright" She said in her sweet voice "I understand, I hope we meet again Souma-kun."

"Just call me Kukai" I grinned at her then she did something I didn't expect for what seem as if for the hundredth time tonight, she blushed a light pink

"O-okay K-Kukai" She stuttered.

I gave her a big hug and which caught us both off guard and I smiled

"Good bye Hinamori" I said, feeling as if my heart was heavy "I hope to meet you again."

"If you wanna meet me so bad, just come back here tomorrow" She stated, this time it was my turn to blush

"You betchya" I said hugging her again "See you tomorrow"

With that I left her there, looked back at her to wave goodbye, as she waved back with a smile. and I ran back to the Ikuto's

I snuck into the house quielty taking off my jacked and shoes, thankful that no one was awake yet. I went up the staires and into Ikuto's room being quiet but sadly I accidentally kicked Nagi in the stomach and he woke up.

"What the?" Nagi woke up fast causing a chain reaction making all the guys wake up at once, except Ikuto

"Kukai?" Tadase said rubbing the sleep in his eyes

"Why the hell did you kick me fore?" A irritated Nagi yelled

"I didn't do on purpose" I defended

"What are you doing awake?" Kairi asked

"Had to piss duh!" lying smoothly "Geez what are you my mom?"

"Well Kukai, I would have loved to not know about that bit of information" Nagi stated

Then we heard Ikuto say something his sleep "No don't leave.. Ooo chocolate... Kukai no don't hit me I'm to pretty to be hit."

We all sweardropped, then started laughing

"He dreams about choclate hahah?" Tadase chuckled

"Hahah that was funny" I said laughing hard "Why would I hit him?"

We calmed down

"Well lets get back to sleep" Tadase suggested

"Sounds good to me" Nagi agreed

I walked over back to where I was sleeping and laid down

My thoughts wandered over to Amu and the time we had together.

"I can't wait to see you again" I said in a whisper to my self then fell into a deep sleep with a smile on my face.

**Please Review Thank You**

Kukamu moment, Hope you liked it.

Thank You so much for those who have sent me messages and liking the story I appreciate it so much thank you. You guys rock :)

Next Chapter is going to be about a certain little Tsukiyomi, Hope you can figure out who it is :)

Your going to love it


	7. Yoru's Prank 1

I was waiting for Tomorrow to put this up but I couldn't take it anymore so heres the sixth chapter

and If you were wondering who I was talking about Its Yoru :) So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune**

-Chapter 6-

Yoru's Prank # 1

**Normal POV**

Everyone in the Tsukiyomi house was still sleep, well everyone except for one.

The pinkette finally decided it was time to come back home and once the sunlight hit her. A bright light engulfed her and once again she was a cat.

She slipped inside one of the windows and then heard aa loud squeal from behond her. Startled the pink turned around to see the youngest of her masters starting at her with a sweet smile.

**Yoru POV**

**"**Amu, nya" I exclaimed happily seeing my cat "Where were you nya?"

My cat tilted her head to the side in confusion then snuggled in my arms

'Oh thats right me and my wild imagination she cat talk nya' I told my self

"Well lets ogo to Nee-chan's room, nya" I smiled at her,picked her up in my arms and carried her. We both headed for my older sister's room.

I opened my sister's door to see the girls sleeping peacefully, and looked at the clock in the room 9 am.

"Hmm how to wake them nya?" I asked myself an idea popped in my head, and I snickered evily

I went into the room and found a black mark and decided to play a little tricked on my sister's friends.

I walked over to Nee-chan's freind with wave blonde hair and drew a mustache and glasses are her face.

Then I turned my attention to the one with orange hair and a connected both her eyebrows together with marker and a some stars on her face.

'I'm so lucky that they are heavy sleepers' I thought 'Now for nee-chan"

"I went into the batheroom and got a cup filling it up with cold water.

"Perfect" I snickered, I looked over the clock and it said 10, "Time for the prank to come together."

**Normal POV**

Once Yoru dumped the cold water on his sister's face. Utau shot up from her bed and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"YORU!" Utau scream on the top of her lungs making everyone jump and started a chain reaction in the boys room.

Kukai shot up from his sleep and stumbled onto Nagi maing them groan, Ikuto fell off his bed and landed hard on the floor with a thud, Tadase slipped on Ikuto's shoe and face planted into the floor, and Kairi tripped over Tadase's leg and landed on Kukai and Nagi making it a dog pile.

Everyone groaned in pain and was irritated from the loud scream

"What the hell was that?" Kukai grumbled, his elbow under him, with Nagi and Kairi was on top of him in tangled mess

"That would be Utau" Ikuto stated rolling his eyes

"Why did she scream?" Nagi wondered, Had his foot stuck under Kairi and to wiggle free which cause them to all groan in pain.

"Don't move"Kukai complained

Ikuto turned to see the dog pile that was Kukai, Nagi and Kairi

"Now how in the world did that happen?" Ikuto asked

"One word Utau" Nagi stated

Ikut started to chuckle until he heard another scream from the girls room, Making them sweatdropped

"Yoru I'm going to get kill you" Rima shouted

"Yaya doesn't want a uni-brow!" Yaya exclaimed

All the guys raised the eyebrows then saw a blue blur run into Ikuto's room.

"Ikuto, someone hide me, nya" Yoru said in fear

"What did you do?" Ikuto asked

In response he heard footsteps run into his room and all the guys looked up to see, a dripping wet Utau who was fuming mad and glaring at her little brother, Rima had a mustache and glasses drawn on her face with marker, glaring daggers at Yoru, and Yay had a uni-brown draw with stars on her face, she had disgusted face.

Then guys to in the girl's appearances and started busted laughing

"Ahahahaahaha Y-you, look s-s-so rediculous" Kukai exclaimed in between laughs

"D-d-did Yo-o-ru do an-nother p-prank?" Ikuto chuckled

"Its not funny" Rima shouted

"hahah Rima I hate to disagree with you, but buahahaha It is funny" Nagi laughed

"Yay thinks its not fun" Yaya said angerily making the guys sweatdrop and shut up

"Uhh what happened to you guys?" Utau asked amusement in her voice

"Well someone screamed like a banshee and this happened" Kairi explained

The girl's started laughing this time

"Hahah we are sorry, but since we are up why don't we calm down and clean ourselves, and you guys try to get yourselves untangled" Utau sugested then lead Rima and Yaya out of the room

The guys stared at each other and threw themselves into another fit of laughter.

Ikuto turned his attention to his little brother

"Your becoming like me everyday little" then he ruffles his little brother's hair

Yoru did Ikuto's signature smirk and snickered " Oh Nii-chan, Amu went out last night, Nya" the boy confirmed

"She did?" Ikuto asked curiously

Yoru nodded "Yea she crawled through the window"

"Well she probably just went for stroll, Yoru don't worry about it." Ikuto assured him "She came back right?"

Yoru nodded again then left his brother's rooms. To find the beloved cat.

Throughout the whole fiasco and chaos that happened to everyone in the household, a pink cat was backing in the sun light and sleeping from night she had last night, and purring happily.

**Please Review Thank You**

Hahah that is Yoru's first prank, there are more to come. XD

Again Thank You to those who sent comments You guys are awesome/

That was too lighten up the mood abit hope you enjoyed it. Give me some suggestion's for Yoru's next prank

Next chapter Kukai can't stop thinking about Amu and tells Ikuto, Rima and Nagi about her, and the reason behind why Utau named Amu.


	8. Can't Stop Thinking About Her

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 7-

Can't Stop Thinking About Her

**Normal POV**

Once everyone was settled down from Yoru's little 'fiasco'. Everyone's modd was the way it use to be. Ikuto being lazy, Utau complaining and whining, Rima picking on Nagie, Nagi trying to keep is compsur, Tadase enjoying side conversations with the others, Kairi being quiet and having his face glued to his face, adn Yay yelling and being her usual hyper self.

Everything seemed normal, except one person. It was Kukai, once things were calm again his mind drifted back to Amu. He couldn't help it. She was different from any other girl he has ever met. To him she was amazing, her dreams and the little bit of information she told him. It wasn;t much but it made him happy.

He started smiling when thinking about her, then something brought him back from his thoughts. It was a meow from a pink a cat. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Hey there kitty kitty" Kukai smiled gently "Want to lay on my lap and pet you?"

he can meowed again in dicating that she said yes. So he picked her up and put her in his lap and started petting her softly. His smile widen when he started to feel her purr and sway her tail happily.

Then a voice was talking to him while Kukai was in his own world.

**Kukai POV**

"Amu likes you" it was Ikuto

This made me startle a bit making Utau's and Ikuto's cat dig her claws into my leg a bit making me flinch

"Oww, wow, wow" I complined "release, release" then I started rybbing her behind her ears and she relaxed.

Ikuto chuckled "Haha, see told you she is friendly"

"Yea" I smiled

'She remind me of the girl I met namde Amu' I thought making me smile again forgetting that Ikuto was there until he cleared his throat

"Ahem" Ikuto grunted "Earth to Kukai, what are you think about?"

I blushed lightly, and continued to pet the pink cat, she started purring again.

"Wait did sports jock just blush?" Ikuto asked in amusement "Hmm this is new"

"Yea I been curious about you as well" Nagi announced walking in the room with Rima following behind

"yea you have been spacing out the whole day, whats up with you?" Rima asked

"Well sit down and I'll tell you" I said wanting to them the truth, the nodded and sat down listening intently

"See I met this girl last night when I walked to the park-" I was already interrupted before I even could continue

"Why were you walking to teh park" Nagi asked "Did you sleep walking again?"

"No!" I said slightly irritated "I did that one time and you can never let that go?"

"I can;t let it go since you were the one who wokep me up in the middle of night thinking that zombie's were going to kill you" Nagi retorted, making Rima and Ikuto raise their eyebrows

"Oh Shut Up!" I yelled "Can I continue please?"

"Since you asked politely, which is a first" Nagi snickered "go ahead"

"Anyways, I walked there because I couldn't sleep, and so i went to get some air "I said calming down "Then I started the most amazing singing I have ever heard"

This made Nagi, Rima and Ikuto interested so I continued

"So I decided to follow to whoever's voice wit belong too and I found a girl near a fountain singing. She was so beautiful, but not as amazing as her voice when singing. It was like an angels. Then after awhile we started talking and she was very interestiong. Well more different than interesting. Then I had to come back here because I was getting tired, even though I didn't want to leave her. Now I can't get her off my mind, her smile, her giggle, the sparkle in her eyes everything about her was amazing." Then I finally finished happy that no one stopped me

When I looked back up at my friends. They had a look of amusement on there faces.

"Uhh guys can you say something?" I asked them nervously "or you just going to gawk at me"

Then finally Rima spoke

"Soeone has a crush big time" She said playfully

"Hell yea he does" Ikuto teased

**Normal POV**

During the time that Kukai was explaining to Rima, Nagi and Ikuto about Amu. The pink cat go out of Kukai's lap without him noticing because she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. Good thing she was in cat form or you would see that she was blushing red at what Kukai had said, but she knew deep down who she truly loved

***I care about you too Kukai"** the pink cat thought sweetly

Then went to go find her pig tailed, blonde mistress.

Once Kukai finally noticed that the cat was gone he asked

"Where did your cat go Ikuto?"

"Probably went to go take a nap or went to go find Utau" Ikuto shrugged.

"Oh okay then" Kukai grinned then did his cheesy thumbs.

Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai and Rima started to talk about random things, like normal sometimes Kukai's mind would wander back to her, while the others just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

**Please Review Thank You **:)

More Kukamu. No don't worry this will be Amuto just mixing it up with these two for a little bit. Rima and Nagi will meet her soon. Then Tadase, Kairi and Yaya.

I know I Promised I would add why Utau named Amu, but that will be next Chapter before Kukai goes to meet human form Amu again.


	9. A Dream Coming Back Again?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 8-

A Dreaming Coming Back Again?

**Utau POV**

I was in the kitchen talking ith Yaya and Tadase when I heard a _meow_ coming from the floor

I looked down to see my beloved pink cat meowing at me.

"Amu!" I exclaimed "You hungry"

She meowed again in response.

"Okay" I stated "Lets get you something to eat. Yaya, Tadase can you keep Amu company while I get her some food"

"Sure!" Yaya exclaimed happy and got out a little mouse for Amu to play with

Yaya put the mouse on the floor and started to pull the string slowly. Amu saw the mouse move and went after it. She crocuhed down and pounced on the mouce, causing Yaya and Tadase to laugh.

I was watching them and while they were playing with her I couldn't help but smile along with them. Amu is just so adorable its crazy. Yaya pulled the mouse in the air a bit far away from Amu and Amu jumped int the air swinging her paws to get it causing all of us to start laughing again.

"Hey whats going on in here" Ikuto asked, coming into the kitchen with Rima, Nagi and Kukai.

"Yayas playing with Amu!" Yaya exclaimed

Ya shes being really cute right now" I told him, giggling

"Oh really?" Nagi asked "How?"

"Yaya will show you!" Yaya said excitedly

"Crap Yaya" Rima complained putting her hand to her ears "You have to be so loud, your going to make my ears bleed"

"Yaya says sorry" Yaya said a bit more calmly

"Thats better" Rima told her a little annoyed

"You were going to show us how Amu was being cute" Nagic cut in

"Oh right" Yaya said reminding herself

Yaya pilled the string with the mouse on it again causing to get Amu's attention again. Yaya dragged the mouse across the floor and the same action came again to Amu, she crouched down and pounced on it and started swatting aat it with her paws making us laugh. Then Yaya put the mouse in the air by the string Amu tried to jump up and grab for it in the air. Making us laugh again.

"Shes cute" Rima said

"Ya I agree with you" Nagi said

"Hahaha I wonder what she will be like with a laser pointer" Kukai said chuckling.

I got out Amu's food and put it on the floor for her to reach and looked over to her.

"Amu food's ready"

Amu turned her attention to me and meowed happily making me smile. She came over and rubbed up against my leg wit a purr making me smile more and tehn she went to her food to eat happily.

"Hey Utau?" My brother asked "Kukai wanted to know, why you named her Amu?"

"You forgot didn't you Iku-kun?" I sighed

"Iku-kun?" My brother said his eyes widening a bit "I haven't beend called that since our childhood friend disappeared"

"Iku-kun?" Kukai asked, with a raised eyebrow

"Ya it was my nickname from my childhood friend hood friend" My brother explained

"Oh interesting" Kuaki nodded

**Kukai POV**

'Iku-kun" I thought with a mischievous idea 'I have something to make fun of him with now'

"So anyways Utau" Ikuto continued "Why you'd you name her Amu?"

"I named her after our childhood friend" Utau said "That was her name was Amu, Hinamori Amu"

"What did she look like" I asked getting curious and was in awe "Ikuto here forgot"

"Hey!" Ikuto yelled a bit annoyed "Shut Up!"

"Calm down bro" Utau said, causing Ikuto to calm down "To answer your question Kukai, She had pink hair and golden honey eyes. and a voice that was even better than mine when singing"

I was taken aback by this and looked at Utau hard

"And you say she disappeared" I asked feeling my throat close

"Yes" Utau said with a sad expression "She was an amazing friend. Very nice and caring to anyone that met her. Her smile can make anyone else smile even if they are having a crappy day

This made me smile a littely

'Ya' I thought 'She does. I don't think your childhood friend is gone, but I got to confirm it to make sure if the girl I met is her.'

"I sure do miss her" Utau said "Especially when Ikuto played his violin and she sang. Pure harmony"

"I wish I could have heard" Nagi said thoughtfully

"Me too" Rima said

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Do you even still play your violin Ikuto?" Kairi asked

"No" Ikuto said sadly "Not since she disappeared"

"Why?" I asked

"It feels not right to play without her" He explained to me

"I don't think she would wanted you to quit" I told him assuringly

"Ya Ikuto, you loved the violin" Utau confirmed

"I just don't knwo if I can" Ikuto said

"I know you can and I think Amu thinks you can too" I encouraged "Do the thing that you loved most"

He thought it over a bit and then a smile tugged at the cirners of his mouth, not a smirk, but an actual smile.

"I will" He stated "I'll try it again, thank you Kukai"

I nodded and smiled, The turned my attention to the clock, '6:30'

"I think we have to go?" I told everyone

**Normal POV**

Everyone looked at they clock and nodded in agreement

"Thank you for allowing us to stay the night" Ngai said politely with a bow and left to get his stuff and go home

"Yaya agrees!" Yaya exclaimed

"Ya thank you" Kukai told them

Then the rest of went up the stairs, got their stuff and said their goodbyes to go back to their homes.

While this was happening a pink cat was in the window looking outside waiting for the night to come. To relax and talk with Kukai again, thinking about the one she loves as well.

***I'm so happy you are going to start playing again*** she thought ***Ikuto***

**Please Review and Thank You**

Kukai and Amu meet up again, While Ikuto starts playing his violin once again.

Thank you for the reviews you guys are really awesome, Remember this is my first story so bare with me if you don't like it that much. :)


	10. Could She Possibly Be Her?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 9-

Could She Possibly Be, Her?

**Kukai POV**

Once I got home. My whole complex was in a dump from my older brothers. They all greeted me home or did something to embarrass me. Once that was done started to clean up and did my chores as fast as I could. Then after my chores and cleaning I ran up stairs jumped in the shower and jumped back out to get ready to meet up with Amu. Who I had alot of questions to ask her about.

'I wonder is shes the same girl Utau was talking about' I thought

I put on a long sleeved green shirt and a black shirt with a white skull to go over it,my black with green trimming pants, a black and green studded belt with green suspenders, my green and black converse. I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned my trade mark smile and did a thumbs up

"I look good" I told myself proudly, then looked over at the clock '9:00'

'Well better go meet up with Amu' I thought my self, I ran down stairs and got some omney I was saving up and put it my wallet

'I'm going to buy us some ice cream' I told myself then ran down stairs, just when i was about to leave one of my brother's stopped me

"Where do you think your going?" The oldest one said

"Out" I stated

"You have a girlfriend don't you?" the smartest one teased

"N-n-no" I stuttered, thinking fast "shes just a friend, so can I go now with being interrogated?"

"You can go" The oldest told me,

This made me smile in triumph. 'Theres catch isn't there?'

"But" He continued, I knew it "You have to some groceires alright?

"Fine I don't care" I said a little annoyed "I'm going now"

See ya" All my brother's said in unison

I walked out the door ready to see Amu once again. And questions were running through my head

what is she to me? a crush? a friend? what is she to me? Who really is anyways?

**Normal POV**

While Kukai was heading to Amu's direction the pinkett was already there. Amu managed to sneak out with any of her masters finding out, or so she thought. One master in particular had been curious about their beloved cat and secretly followed her while the rest of his family went to sleep.

'Where are you gong nya' Yoru thought to himself 'Amu, do you not love us anymore nya?'

But he kept silent as he watched his beloved cat caefully. Then he noticed something a bright light was illuminating from her body, making him wince a little bit, but he still kept his attention on her not losing sight of her.

Where his belvoed cat was now stood a teenaged girl, with pink hair and golden honey eyes. She wore a back and white lolita top, black skinny jeans with a black adn white checkered belt and black and white knee high converse with black 'X' clips in her hair which was bein kept down to her waist.

Yoru knew well who she was and was estatic to see it was Amu who disappeared long ago, he was about to come out and tackle her into a hug but he stopped himself.

'Why have you been hiding nya?' He thought 'Why are you a cat?'

Then he looked at the girl once again

'Are you in trouble by any chance, nya?" Yoru thought 'If you are I promise to keep you being a cat a secret nya. I promise, nya.'

**Amu POV**

When I changed back to normal and wasn't a cat anymore I felt as if someone was watching, but I shrugged it off and headed to where i was meeting up with Kukai. When I finally arrived he was not there yet so I waited and looked up at the stars and started thinking of Ikuto.

'He's already starting to practice playing his violin' I thought with a smile 'He was a bit rusty at first from not playing so long, but once he started remembering what do, he started playing again and his face was so gentle when he was playing, and his melody was so beautiful, but strangely sad I wonder-"

"Hinamori" Kukai's happy voice cut my thoughts off

"I looked up and saw him with his cheesy grin

"Its nice to see you again?" He asked

"I'm alright" I smiled at him

"Hey was thinkng we should get some ice cream if you want?" He told me rubbing the back of his neck, and had a little light pink tinit in his cheeks

"Alright if you want to" I smiled at him

"Alright" He exclaimed happily with a thumbs up

Making me laugh

"We can't hang out long though" He said in a sigh adn disappointed face "I have to do some grocery shopping

I just smiled at him "Thats alright I understand"

This made him really happy, but still slightly disappointed. Then he stopped talking for a bit

'I wonder what he's thinking' I thought to myself curiously

**Kukai POV**

'She's so amazing' I thought to myself 'Her smile, her spirit, her kindness, Shes so amazing. Maube I should tell her that, I wanna make her smile that again. Her smile is so beautiful, Well here goes nothing'

"Your amazing you know that" I said to her voicing my thoughts

'Oh cra what if she flips out' I mentally slapped myself 'Man, Nagis right I am an idiot.'

"I am?"She said with a slight blush on her cheeks "T-thank you, You are too Kukai. I enjoy spending time with you"

My eyes widened at what she said and she me smile big seeing her blush.

'Her blush is so cute' I thought

"Well wanna go get that ice cream now?" She asked

"Don;t mind if I do" I said happily

I did a bow in front of her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, causing her to blush again. Then I pulled on her arm dragging her to the ice cream palor, Where I plan on getting to know her a little better and have a wonderful time with her.

Once we were in the ice cream parlor. I ordered a chocolate ice cream for her and a serbert for me. While we were eating we talked and laughed. Then finally my mind wandered onto some serious buisness.

"Hey Amu" I asked witha firm done

"Y-yes Kukai" She stuttered, noticing I got serious

"Are you by any chance" I lowered my voice so I would cause anyone to stare "The girl that disappeared long ago

Her eyes widened and she bit her lower lip. She looked as if she was debating about something in her head, but I waited patiently for her to answered, she finally made up her mind and she opened her mouth adn started to speak again

"Y-yes I-I a-am" She stuttered, makign her seem like she didn't want to answer

"Are you Ikuto's and Utau's childhood friend by any chance?" I asked wanting to no more

All she did was nod for the answer

Then I looked at her in shock and wonder. Why would she disappear and not tell anyone? then come back still not telling anybody?

"Kukai can I ask you to keep a promise?" Amu said finally with a serious tone

"Sure of course" I said getting concerned "You can tell e anything adn I promise I will keep it to myself

"Can you not tell Utau and Ikuto you found me?" Amu asked

"What? Why not?" I asked in disbelief "Do you know how much they miss you?"

She sighed "I know, but I can't say way. Not until the time is ready. I promise you its for a good reason and they will know about me eventually, but for right now please promise not to tell them'

I nodded in understanding "I promise"

"Pinky promise?" she said holding out her pinky

"Pinky promise" I told her and linking our pinkies together in a promise of secrecy

"Thank you" She said with a smile

"Your welcome" I told her grinning back

Then we could to eat our ice cream, and I was happy that something that I was harboring were gone about her and everything was okay again and she trusts me to keeper identities a secret. Once we were done with our ice cream, we threw away our trash and said our goodbyes.

"See ya tomorrow" I told her

"Bye Kukai" She said, she took me by surprise when she hugged me I hesitated a bit and hugged her back and blushing.

"Bye Amu" We let go and walked off in different directions.

**Please Review Thank You**

I hope you liked it, Yoru knows about Amu being a human and not a cat, so he is keeping it himself, and Kukai is keeping her identity a secret until the time is right.

Pretty soon shes going to meet two more

A gag lover and A crossdresser.

Thank you for the Reviews


	11. Mission, Spy on Kukai

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 10-

Mission: Spy on Kukai

**Normal POV**

Everyone was back at schoool from the weekend, during the weekend Ikuto's violin playing was coming back and so was his passion for it, you can tell in his eyes that he was a bit happier that he was playing again. Yet he was still annoyed that he was being maulled by girls and everytime a girl asked him he turned them down. Except there was one persistent girl named Saaya, but he didn't care much for her, so her advances toward him never worked.

Everyone noticed that over the weekend. Kukai was more chipper than usual, but most of them shrugged it off thinking that he was entergetic as usual. But for two in particular, they were gettin curious.

Rima and Ngai really wanted to know what was up with Kukai and when lunch came around they couldn't take it anymore.

**Rima POV**

"Okay this has been bugging me all day" I stated a bit annoyed "Crossdresser grab him" I pointed at Kukai "and come with me

Kukai sweatropped and his eyes widened, he was about to get away, but Nagi was a little to fast for him and dragged him, with me following right behind to the roof to have a little chat with Kukai.

"Alright sports fanatic start talking" I ordered crossing my arms over my chest "Why the hell are you so damned happy? we know your like this everyday, but now its become to much. What the hell is up with you?

"Yea Kukai" Nagi agreed "Shes right, whats up?"

He took a deep breath and sighd in what seemed like in relief

"Oh thank god I thought I did something bad that you wanted to beat me up for" He said catching his breath

"We will start pounding you if you don't tell us what the hell is going on?" I commanded "Now start explaining

"Of course" Kukai sai sweatdropping "Remember that girl I told you about?"

"Yea" Naig confirmed

"Well I been hanging out with her" He stated "Every night over the weekend, Shes really nice and funny."

"So thats what making you so happy?" I smirked

He blushed a bit "I think I have a crush on her"

"No shit sherlock" I said obvisouly "The way you talked about her the last time made it obvious, we even told that to you, idiot"

This made him blush more, than he had to think deeply

"Its weird though I never seen her during the day though, only at night and I don't stay long because I don't want to were my parents with curfew" He said thinking his thoughts out loud

"Uhh Kukai you have heard of a cell phone right?" Nagi asked, pinching the bridge of his nose

"Your brillant Nagi, I should ask or her cell phone number" Kukai exclaimed

I smacked my forehead at his idiocy

"What crossdresser means" I explained "That you called your parents to hang out with Amu a little longer"

"Oh" Kukai said, I could tell he mentally slapped him self a bit

Then the bell rang

_Bring!_

"We gotta get to class" Kuaki said dashing of to his next class.

Leaving me and the crossdresser to come up with a plan, before going to our classes as well

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Nagi asked

"Yep" I told him

"We are going to spy on Kuaki" we said in unison, it kinda me scared a little bit.

'Nagi isn't so bad after all' I thought to myself 'wait what am I saying?'

Then both me and Nagi dashed off to our next class

_~Time Skip~_

_-_**At the park, at night-**

I met up with Nagi and we followed Kuaki to the park and we saw him walk up a girl with bright pink hair and golden eyes.

'That must be her' I thought to myself 'Shes pretty, and has awesome sense in style'

"Shes not bad" Nagi whispered to me "I think he snagged a good one"

I got a little bad feeling and got angry when he said that, but i shook it off.

'What the hell did I just feel' I asked my self 'jealousy? nah couldn't be?'

We turned our attneion back to Kukai and the pink haired and saw they were laughing and talking. Then we heard Kuaki ask her something

"Hey Amu?" Kaki asked twiddling his thumbs

'Amu' I thought 'So that her name, where have I heard that name before?'

Then I heard her speak

"What is it Kukai?" She asked curiously

"Can I hear you sing again?" Kukai blurted out

I smacked my forehead "Idiot" I muttered under my breath

"Sure" She said smiling, then she walked over to the fountain and she closed her eyes and started to sing.

**Avril Lavigne- Nobodys Home **(I do not own)

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

When she was done singing and opened her eyes smiling back at Kukai as he grinned back. Me and Nagi looked at each other with both our jaws dropped. Her voice was amazing far better than Utau's and she famous. Her voice sounded so pure.

"Her voice is so beautiful" I whispered

"I know" Nagi said in awe "Shes incedible"

"Yea I know" I agreed "I wonder how long she has done that before?"

"Maybe we could ask Kuaki?" Nagi told me

"How what are we going to say?" I asked him like he was an idiot "We were watching and he girl you were talking about and wanted to know how long she sang for, seriously Nagi get real"

"Well figure something out" Nagi said

I stopped arguing with him and just nodded

"We better get you home" Nagi whispered to me "Don't want your parents freaking out

"Okay whatever, lets go" I agreed stubbornly

We left leaving Kukai and the pink haired girl where we las saw them and we headed home.

**Please Review and Thank You**

Rima and Nagi have seen Amu, next chapter is where they will get some answers out of Kuaki while Ikuto is secretly listening and then they will meet her the next night, with Ikuto wondering about his thoughts on them

Thnk you for reviewing you guys awesome 3


	12. A Wondering Violinist

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfotune~**

-Chapter 11-

A Wondering Violinist

**Normal POV**

It was the next day back at school, the first thing that Rima and Nagi wanted to do was find Kukai and talk to him about Amu.

'They might as well tell the truth maybe he will understand' they thought

In real truth they wanted to get to know Amu a little better, she seemed like someone they could get along with. Not knowing somehow that pink haired girl did something to their hearts already.

They found Kukai in the library studying, something he friends know is that eveN though Kukai can sometimes act and sound like a idiot, hes actually really smart and very encouraging when they need someone. Hes always been the older brother type for them, I guess you can say hes what makes the group stay together and feel protected especially Yaya, Nagi and Tadase.

**Nagi POV**

"Hey Rima I found him" catching my breath

When I turned around I found the evil chibi breathing harder than I was and on her knees. e being nice and a gentlemen I had to ask.

"Are you alright Rima?" I asked and tried to help her back up

"I fine" she growled "Don't touch me crossdress" I thought I saw a slight blush on her cheeks, but maybe its just my imagination.

I sighed "I was just trying to help"

"I don't need your help" she said annoyed

"If you say so" I told her

We walked into the library and walked over to where Kukai was, he heard our footsteps and looked up, he gave us a smirk and something in his eyes glinted with mischief.

"Hey guys" He said "Did you have fun spying on me and Amu last night?"

Rima and I sweatdropped with our jaws dropped.

H-how d-did you k-know" Rima asked

"Hahah I saw you guys leaving from behind a bush" Kuaki explained with a smirk "I know you were fiddling aorund so the only conclusion I came up with was spying on me"

"Wow" Rima said still in shock "I'm impressed"

"Unless you guys were fiddling around?" Kukai said with a raised eyebrow

"N-no w-we weren't" Rima stuttered "Me and the crossdresser please" she rolld her eyes, but again I thought she was blushing. Am I seeing things? I need my eyes checked.

"So Kukai" I told him "Can we talk to you about Amu?"

"About what?" He asked a little concerned

"Is it alright with we meet her?" Rima asked "We think shes really ineteresting and we want to become friends with her if you don't mind?"

"Sure you can" he said with a grin "She's a little shy though"

"How cute" I said

"Yea she is" Kukai said with a smile and a sigh

"Earth to Kukai, don't leave us now" Rima said, waving her hand in front of Kukai's face

"So tell us about her?" I asked him "We know she has pink hair, golden eyes

and has a wonderful taste in colthing" Rima finished for me

"We also heard her sing" I stated "Shes incredible"

"Shes better than Utau" Rima agreed "Not saying Utau's bad or anything, but Amu's voice was pure magic when she sang"

Kukai nodded "I love when she sings. When she sings its like the angels and the worlds at peace. She has loved music ever since she was a kid and started singing when she was 8"

"Tell us more please" I asked while me and Rima sat down to listen what Kukai had to say.

**Normal POV**

Once Rima and Nagi sat down, Kukai talked about Amu. He told them about why she loves music, he told him why she loves her style of clothing, told them about how seh loves chocolate and icecream, about her giggle and laugh, but he kept in mind to not tell them her secret. Not yet anyways unlesss she does it.

While the three were talking about Amu. A certain midnight blue haired boy with matching eyes was listening in on them.

**Ikuto POV**

I heard every detail about the Amu girl just her name but not her last, her description and her voice and everything.

'I wonder' I thought 'Nah it can't be, she disappeared long ago and they she was dead'

But I kept listening to what he was saying that most of what he was talking about, sounded just like my childhood best friend. I knew everything about her. Utau knew her better I guess.

'Hmm its impossible though' I thought frustrated 'Amu Hinamori? what happened to you? are you gone? or not?'

"So it is alright if we meet her tonight?" Rima asked

"Sure you can meet her" Kukai told her with a dreamy state "but remember shes shy, so don't go all crazy on her'

"We won't go crazy on your girlfriend" Nagi teased "We promise"

I don't know why, but what Nagi said made me slightly pissed. 'What the hell? Whats wrong with me? shake it off Ikuto'

"S-she's n-not m-my girlfriend" Kukai blushed "not yet anyways"

"You planning on going out with her?" Rima asked in amusement

"Yes" Kukai blushed more "I-I like her alot"

My heart sank again. 'What the hell? I like her who I haven't met yet? Calm down Ikuto'

"Awww" Nagi teased "our Kukai is growing up so much"

Then the bell rang

_Bring!_

I grumbled, then left sneaking away with my cat-like reflexes and left without either of the three to notice.

'Could she really be her?' I thoguht to myself 'Shes the only one to make me feel like Kuaki feels, and shes the only I know who has mor of an amazing voice than Utau does'

"This is going to drive me crazy' I said under my breath while seating at my desk

Then when I didn't notice Kukai slipped into my seat and waved his hadn in front of my face and I didn't realize I was zoning out.

"Hey Ikuto, you alright?" my best friend asked "you don't look so good"

"I'm alright" I stated "Just have alot on my mind"

"Oh okay then" Kukai said with a thumbs up "I understand"

Then we turned our attention toour teacher and he onec again tripped, but this time he smacked his face into the blackboard

"I really have to know if he does that on purpose" Kairi whispered to me and Kukai "No one can be that clumsy" making us nod in agreement

Right after his statement the church accidentally spilt coffe on himself anD sweatdropped

"On second thought" Kairi sweatdropped "I stand corrected"

Me and Kukai both chuckled. I forgot all about Kukai and the Amu girl for the rest of the day

**Please Review Thank You**

Guess who meets Amu next chapter? and another midnight, blue eyed boy is going to listen in on her singing when they both leave and come up to her. can you guess who it is?

Hope you enjoyed it :)

Thank you for the reviews you guys rock!


	13. Yellow Eyes, Uncover Lies

**Note**: I know I said that Rima would be the first one to know about the curse on Amu, but instead I'm making it where Yoru hears about it first. Even though he already knows because of him being so persistent.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfotune~**

-Chapter 12-

Midnight Eyes, Clear Up The Lies

**Normal POV**

Nagi, Rima, and Kukai met up with each other afterschool an started talking about ideas on meeting up with Amu later.

**Kukai POV**

"Come around my house at 8:30 thirty then we will meet up with her at the park." I told them. making a thumbs up

"What will we do in the meantime?" Nagi asked curiously

"Homework or study" I shrugged "We have a test coming up soon in biology"

"What?" Rima asked, in shock "How did I not know that?"

Me and Nagi both sweat dropped

"Uhh the teacher told us twice and one last time when got out of class" Nagi stated

"Yea weren't you listening?" i asked

"I fell asleep!" Rima yelled in a panic "Nobody woke me up!"

"We tried" Nagi sweatdropped "Even Kairi did, but what we decided it wasn't worth it because you get cranky"

"Well thats just fucking fantastic" Rima cursed "I'm cranky now you doinks"

"Calm down Rima, I'm sure Kairi and I will help you" Nagi said reassuringly

"I'm asking Kairi!" Rima shouted "I'm not being stuck with you, crossdresser"

"For the last time its tradition" Nago snarled

"Either way you still crossdress" Rima stated then checked her phone and headed for her parents car without another word.

"God shes frustrating" Nagi hissed, trying to calm down

"But I did realize shes been laying back on the pranks she use to do on you all the time" I told him

'Hmm wonder whats going on with that lately' I smirked to myself

"I don't know and I don't want to know" Nagi said still a bit frustrated "Shes probably just planning on a bigger prank to pull"

I just shrugged and sighed "Never know, well I meet ya later dude, see ya"

"Bye" Nagi said with a wave "See ya later"

I sighed when I jumped on my skateboard and rode home wthinking to myself

'Told days been off, first Ikuto, then Rima and Nagi' I thought to myself 'I hope Amu likes them and Rima and Nagi don't do anything to scare her'

~Time Skip~

**Normal Pov**

Amu looked up at teh clock and saw it was time for her to go and transform again like very night, but she stop aburptly when she head a sad but beautiful meldoy being played. It was Ikuto again every night he has been playing and every night his passion for it came back, but something was bothering Amu.

'Why are you so sad Ikuto?' The pink cat thought 'I wish I knew why'

She looked up at the clock and saw the time one again

'Gotta go' she sighed

She walked walked outside and hid in a good place for her to transform and when she was done she looked down at her outfit

It was a black with white stipped top with a black skirt and black and white converse. She wore a black choker with a cross around her neck and her usual 'X' clips that kept her bangs out of the way and she flicker her waist length hair out of the way so she can see.

"Well gotta go see Kukai" Amu said with a smile

Not knowing that a certain midnight blue haired and yellow eye boy was following close behing secretly.

Once she arrived at the park She saw Kukai, but she also saw two other people hiding behind him and her shyness took over her and she clung onto Kukai's arm and hid.

**Amu POV**

As I hid behind Kukai**, **I saw two people behind Kukai.

A petite girl who looked just like a doll. She had waist length blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a black skirt, with a minty green tank top and a white long sleeve shirt that stopped underneath her breast. On her feet she wore black mary janes with white knee high socks. I knew her instantly it was Rima, one of Utau's friends.

Then I saw a boy with long purple hair and golden eyes like mine. He had a a black hoodie and black skinny jeans on with black and blue checkered belt and black and blue converse on his feet. I knew him to He was Nagihiko, one of Ikuto's friends.

"Hinamori" Kuaki explained "I want you to introuduce to you two friends of mine. Rima and Nagihiko, but we like to call him Nagi fo short"

"Hello Amu-chan" Nagi greeted me politely

"Hi Amu-chan" Rima said with a bow

But I was too shy and stayed hidden

"Its alright, Hinamori" Kukai reassured "They wanted to meet you, Now come on say hello"

I looked into Kukai's eyes as he looked into mine and he smiled at me sweetly "Go on it okay" he encouraged

I nodded and smiled brightly "Hello I'm Amu, Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you both"

They smiled brightly at me.

"Nice to meet you" thet said in unison

I smiled again

'Its coming closer' I thought 'I got two new friends now'

**Normal POV**

Rima, Nagi, Kukai and Amu all say aorund eahc other and asked Amu questions. Amu kept careful when talking to them about herself and not reveal everything about herself just yet. Still not knowing that a mischievous blue haired boy and yellow eyes watching carefully.

'I want to finally meet you, nya' Yoru said 'I've missed you'

After awhile of laughing talking and getting along the three decided to head home because it was getting it was Yoru's chance to come out now.

**Yoru's POV**

I came out of where I was and when Amu was turned around I spoke her name

"Amu, nya" I said

She jumped in shock at and slowly turned around to face me and her jaw dropped in shock

"Y-yoru. I-I m-mean l-little b-boy w-what a-a-are you doing here?" She tried to lie, but i caught her

"Knock it of Amu, nya" I said "I know you turn into a cat during the day and turn human at night, nya"

"But how?" Amu asked with eyes wide

"I saw you change back, nya" I told her "Why, nya? are you in trouble, nya? Why do you turn into a cat, nya. You know how much I missed you, nya?"

Amu's eyes looked guilty "You really want to Yoru?"

"Yes, nya" I said with worry in my voice

"I will tell you everything" Amu said

She explained to me the whole story about teh witch and saving my brother Ikuto. and the price was for her to be a cat during the day and a human at night. She also said that she had to serve us and how Utau found her.

"Amu, nya" I hugged her tightly and she did to me "I missed you, nya"

"I missed you too, Yoru" She whispered putting me in her lap "I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but Ikuto and Utau will know about me soon I promise"

"I promise not to tell, nya" I said reassuringly "I want to protect and if I have to keep this a secret I will, nya"

"When you get so grown up?" Amu asked with a smile on her face

"I love you Amu, nya" I beamed at her

"I love you too, Yoru" she hugged me again and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Amu, nya?" I asked a slight blush on my cheeks

"Yes yoru?" Amu wondered

"Can you sing to me?" I asked her "I miss your singing, so can you please?"

"Of course" She smiled and held me in her arms on her lap

and she started to sing lightly in a lullaby to me

**All The Pretty Little Horses **(I do not own)

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake, you'll have,  
all the pretty little horses.

Dapples and greys,

Pintos and Bays  
And all the pretty little horses.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake, you'll have,  
all the pretty little horses.

Way down yonder, down in the meadow,  
There's a poor little baby crying momma  
The bees and the butterflies

flutter around his eyes  
The poor little baby crying momma

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleepy little baby.  
When you wake, you'll have cake,  
And all the pretty little horses

Dapples and greys,

Pintos and Bays  
And all the pretty little horses.

**Normal POV**

After Amu was done singing the lullaby she saw that Yoru was fast as sleep in her lap with a smile on his face, she beamed happily at him and picked him up careful not to wake him and brought him back home

She walked carefully and quietly to Yoru's room and put him in his bed covering him up with a blanket, but she noticed he wouldnt let go of her collar so reluctantly she curled up net to Yoru and fell asleep pulling herself into his bed.

Before she feel into a deep sleep she smiled at the little a like of Ikuto and his father Aruto and kissed his cheek again.

'Thank you' She whispered sweetly into his ear and fell asleep deeply. The next morning Amu was still asleep but was in cat form once again so no one, but Yoru saw that she was human,

**Please Review Thank You**

Aww Yoru and Amu moment isn't it cute. :) and Rima and Nagi met her

I hoped you liked it. I enjoyed writing this chapter alot


	14. Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfotune~**

-Chapter 13-

Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Normal POV**

The next few nights Nagi, Rima, Kukai and Amu all hung out and talked. They would love to listen Amu sing, and they loved her company. Nagi was forming a crush on our pinkette and Rima became really attached to her.

"Hey Kukai can I talk to you for a minute" Nagi asked politely "Privately"

"Sure" Kukai said with a grin and stood up with Nagi to talk.

**Rima POV**

While me and Amu turned to try and figure out what the guys could be taling about I took this opportunity to get to know her better, and get some information off of her. I noticed this girl sounds alot like the Tsukiyomi siblings childhood friend. I also noticed that we all never see her during the day.

"Hey Amu?" I asked, her "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Rima?" She asked, concerned "Is there something wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"No its nothing like that" I reassured "I wanted to know more about you"

"Like what, Rima?" She asked, looing a bit nervous.

"I wanted to know. Are you by any chance Uta's childhoos friend?" I asked her, gently.

**Amu POV**

'She knows. Well might as well tell her I' not keep this secret forever. I feel as if I can tust her as well. She such a good friend to me.' I cam to the conclusiion

"Yes I am" I sighed, nodding my head.

"I knew it" She said, shocked "Where have you been? They thought you were dead? Did you get into any troubled?"

'She remind me of Yoru' I thought 'What a chacater change, well might as well tell her the whole story, shes trustworthy, and since the guys are away itll be easier"

"Well its a long story" I said, sghing in deafeat "but if you want I'll tell you everything"

"I have time" Rima smiled "You can tell me anything"

"Rima I am under a curse" I told her "I know you won't believe me and I know it sounds crazy, but its true."

"Are you serious?" Rima said, as if I was joking

I looked her straight in the eye with honesty "I'm telling the truth"I declared.

**Rima's POV**

i took a minute and looked into her eyes, and saw that she was being serious. I nodded my head and sighed with a smile "I believe you, Amu. You can tell me everything"

So she told me everything about her curse. It was a sad, but an amazing story and while she was talkin it seemed as if a weight was off her shoulders and her eyes were much brighter.

She told me how she saved Ikuto and the price she had to pay to save him. That shes the pink cat at Utau's house that always saw I knew that cat wasn't regular and it seemed some how human to me I always knew deep down something didn't seem right and now I know. Then I noticed she stopped talking and waited for me to answer.

"I am in shock" I told her, honestly "but I' not scared or anything. I believe you. I always knew that the pink cat at Utau's was not normal for an ordinary cat. You really care about Ikuto that much huh? So with being that do you have powers when being in your human form with being a cat dring the day?"

She giggled in relief "Actually it does have its benefits and It doesn't bug me at all. The tail and ears were weird at first wehn I changed, but I adapted to it. I don't have powers, but I have the flexibliey of a cat and I'm very keen on other's emtions and I'm very observant. As for caring about Ikuto, I have a secret I have to tell you, but not right now okay?" She smiled and I just nodded in understanding.

"Hmm interesting" I said, with a smile "Do you know how to get rid of the curse?"

"The witch said I had to find my true love. Who I love and loves me in return to get rid of it. Sort of like a lock and key" She explained.

"Hmm, well maybe you will find him eventually" I reassured, confidentally.

She sighed, in sadness this time "Well the person I love doesn't know who I am, and he probably wouldn't feel the same way about me."

I gave her a big hug and it caught her off guard and her eyes widened a abit. After awhile she returned my embrace and hugged back with a smile adn whispered "Thank you, Rima. I knew I could trust you."

"Its what best frends are for" I whispered back, then we let go ."So when you gonig to tell the Kukai and Nagi?'

"When the time is right, they will know" Amu smiled, in reassurance "For right now please don't tell them alright?"

"I won't I promise" I reassure, and held out my pinky "I pinky promise"

She smiled and linked her pinky with mine sealing the promise.

"Ahem" someone cleared their throat causing both, Amu and I to jump.

We looked up to see Kukai and Nagi have returned, with grins on their faces.

"I see that you two have become better friends" Kukai smiled wth a thumbs up.

Amu and I turned toward each other and smiled with a nod,

"Yes we are" Amu announced, causing me to smile again and hug her.

"So what were guys talking about?" I asked, letting Amu go, but sitting right next to her.

**Normal POV**

"Nothing really" Kukai, glared at Nagi "Just guy stuff"

"Yea guy stuff" Nagi confirmed, rubbing the back of his head.

Then the girls noticed that the guys were a bit more dirty then they were when they showed up and noticed their hair was messier. It looked as if these to were fighting or wrestling.

'What happened to them?' the girls thought, with a sweatdrop.

**-**With Nagi and Kukai**-**

**Kukai POV**

So what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I wanted to ask" Nagi sighed, then continued "How much do you like Amu?"

I blushed "Alot, why?"

"Well I wanted to ask her out as well" He said, with a slight blush "I kinda like her as well"

"You too?" I said, with my eyes widen "Sorry dude, but Amu's mine"

"Wanna wrestle on that" Nagi challenged.

"Oh you are so on" Kukai smirked

**Normal POV**

Then all of a sudden they just ended up wrestling and getting diry and their was getting messier. Theywere like that for awhile, until Kukai had Nagi in a headlock and he couldn't move.

"Say uncle" Kukai said in exhaustion.

"Alright, alright" Nagi gasped out "Uncle, uncle"

Then Kukai let go of Nagi and helped him back on his feet and dusten themselves off.

"You might have won the wrestling match" Nagi challenged, "But I still like Amu to you know"

Kuaki just rolled his eyes "Well lets go. The girls must be wondering what going on with us"

Nagi nodded and they both headed back to see Rima and Amu hugging then linking their pinkies together. Kukai whispered to me "Wonder what happened with them?"

""I know right" I whispered, back then cleared my throat "Ahem"

**Please Review Thank You**

Rima knows now, Utau will be back in the next chapter shes going invited the girls over for another sleepover. The boys won't be able to come this tiem so Ikuto sleepsover at Kuaki's house instead. tTey also won't be able to meet up with Amu next time. So its Yaya whos going to meet Amu next.

Thank so much for reviewing I appreciate it remember im only a beginner at this so be kinda okay :) thank you for the suggestions

P.s need some suggestions for Yoru's next prank.


	15. Passing Notes In Class

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfotune~**

-Chapter 14-

Passing Notes In Class

-At Lunch, The next day-

**Rima POV**

"Hey Rima" Utau greeted me.

"Hey, hows the singing going?" I asked, her with a soft smile

"My new cd is coming out next saturday" She said with excitement "So what have been you up to?"

"Nothing really Kukai, Nagi and I, have been hanging out with this girl shes really cool" I told her trying not give Amu away.

"Oh really?" Utau said, with interest "What is she like?"

"She has pink hair, golden eyes, she loves to sing and has amazing fashionable taste" I said with a smile "And she very fun to be around with, very honest, but is going through alot rght now. She's very kinda and is very loyal"

"She sounds like Amu, my chldhood friend" she sighed in sadness "This saturday will be the the 7th year that she disappeared and was gone from our lives"

'Oh shes not gone Utau" I thought to myself 'Shes alive and is watching over you very closely, you will meet her soon I promise'

"Hey I was wondering?" Utau said, twiddling her thumbs "Would you and Yaya wanna sleepover this weekend and visit her gravestone?"

"Gravestone?" I asjed curiously 'Hows is she has gravestone, but no body to be in it?'

"Yea" Utau sighed "Even though they never found any trace of where her body is, she has gravestone and had a funeral in her honor. Her parents thought even though her body was never found it will still keep her spirit alive as well as her memory"

I stood silent at what Utau just told me and kept thng thoughts to myself

'I know where Amu is and I so badly want to tell Utau where she is, but I promised Amu I wouldn't" arguing with myself "Amu will make herself know to Utau. This is saddening for her parents as well not knowing what happened to their dear daughter, adn all that pain they been through. Oh poor Amu the price she had to pay for what that witch did to her-"

I then snapped out of it and realized Utau had just said something and concern in her eyes.

"Rima are you alright?" Utau asked, with concern "Your crying"

"Huh?" I asked curiously, wiping a tears from my face

'What the hell?" I thought 'I didn't know I was crying'

"I'm alright, Utau" I said, getting a hold on myself "I just had alot on my mind, don't worry"

"Utau-cii! Rima-cii!" A very loud high pitched voice exclaimed, making us both flinch.

We both looked at each other and mumbled under our breath,"Yaya"

We both looked up to see Yaya running over to us with a wide smile on our face and being her normal. She was wearing her uniform like mine,except her hair had two red ribbon in her hair in two pigtails. She sat down next to Utau, putting her strawberry cake and jasmine-tea on the table.

"Hey Yaya" Utau said with a warm smile.

"How was you day?" Yaya said with a high pitched voice,

"Yaya can you not yell?" I asked in annoyance "My ears going to explode."

"Rima's mean" she pouted.

"Hey Yaya, I was wondering, would like to sleepover at my house and visit my childhood friend's gravestone?"

"Yaya would love to come!" Yaya exclaimed.

"The boys won't be sleeping over this time" Utau explained "Ikuto's going to be sleeping over at Kukai's"

'Thats not good' I thought 'What if he brings Ikuto along to see her? Amu's not ready to tell them yet. That Idiot better not do anything stupid"

"Okay" Yayaexclaimed happily, aking my ears hurt once again. then the bell for the lunch rang

_Bring!_

"Yaya will see you after school!" Yaya yelled then ran off to her next class

"Oww my ears" I complained, don't get me wrong I love the girl (no homo, you perves) but shes gets on my nerves when she gets loud.

"Come on Rima" Utau smiled and I nodded, both of us heading to class.

'I have a bone to pick with Kukai first' I thought to myself 'I have to protect Amu'

-Last class of the day, biology-

Once I got into my seat, I took out a piece of notebook paper an started writing a note to Kukai.

-_Last class of the day, biology_-

**Normal POV**

Once Rima got into her seat took out a piece of notebook paper and started writing a note to Kukai

(_Italics_= Rima, **Bold=**Kukai)

_Your having a sleep over at your house?_

Rima passed the note to Tadase and whispered "Pass this to Kukai" he just nodded and handed it to Kukais

Kukai looked confused and looked at it

"Read it" Rima mouthed once she got Kukai's attention.

He nodded and he read it then jotted down what he wrote adn passed back to her being careful not to get caught. Rima read what he wrote

**Yea, why?**

_Your not going to take Ikuto to meet her are you?_

Rima passed it back and Kuaki read it then jotted down a note then passed t back to Rima.

**No, Amu told me shes not ready to meet him yet. She'll meet him when the time is right. So its just going to be a guys night out. we aren't going any where tonight.**

She sighed in relief and put her hand on her heart and wrote a quick note, and realized something.

_Thank goodness. Wait does Amu know that your not going to see her?_

The note was passed to Kukai, it looked as if he slapped himself for fogetting something, then passed the note back to Rima.

**What do you mean thank goodness? And no I forgot to tell her -_-'**

Rima read the note and passed it back to Kukai, making sure not to get caught.

_Don't worry about it. I will tell you later if Amu lets me. And your an idiot that means i have to tell her you won't be there. do you know how lonely she'll be if no one shows up?_

Kukai's expression he looked as if he was guilt and mutter something like "Dammit" and the note was passed back.

**What do you mean by if 'Amu lets you'? And now I feel bad. I care about her alot. Please see her tonight.**

'I won't be just seeing her tonight, she's already at Utau's house" Rima thought. but wrote down a note and sent it to Kukai.

_I'm going to Utau's house for a sleepover. I'll try and sneak out. We are going to go see Amu's gravestone tomorrow_

Now Kukai's face showed confusion.

'Gravestone' he thought,

**Graveston? What do you mean?**

Then he sent it to Rima. whiched she sighed to and explained in her note about the gravestone and sent it back to Kukai.

_This saturday is supposedly the day "Amu disappeared' and was never found. So even though they found no body, her parents held a funeral in her honor and has a gravestone at one of the temples. So I'm guessing that you know the girl we have beein takling to is Ikuto's and Utau's childhood friend?_

Kukai read the note and was astounded that Rima knew about Amu being Ikuto's and Utau's childhood friend.

'That must mean Amu told her' he thought 'Thats what the pinky promise thing was about?Amu was telling Rima about who she was' (Actually alot more than that Kukai, hahah XD)

**Yes I do know. She told you too huh? So that means I can talk to you about this? I feel glad that she told you as well.**

He grinned and sent the note to Rima.

Rima read and nodded. 'I wonder?" She thought

_She tell you anything else? and yes I know about her. I felt so guilty not being able to tell Utau... She'll tell her evnetually._

She sent back the note and looked at the clock. The bell was about to ring. but before the bell was about to ring Kukai sent the note back

**No she told me she was their childhood friend and that their is a good reason why she**

**couldn't tell the she was back and alive. And I know what you mean I wann tell Ikuto so badly because hes my best friend, but I made a promise to her and I can't break it.**

'So he doesn't know' Rima thought 'Well I'll keep Amu's promise. Then if she says its okay to tell Kukai about her curse then i'll tell him" with that she smiled warmly

Then the bell rang

_Bring!_

In her rush to get out of the classroom to meet Utau and Yaya, she accidentally dropped the note she was pasing to Kukai with. And a certain boy with midnight blues and hair picked it up and put it in his pocket not bothering to read it.

'Shortie forgot her note' Ikuto thought 'Ehh i'll read it later'

Then with that he to left the classroom and to meet up with Kukai.

**PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU**

I know I made it seem like Ikuto is alittle dense and theirs not much Amuto, but once seeing Amu's gravestone is passed the Amuto will show up gradually I promise.

And more drama will being as well. The witch will come back around the gravestone part.

I'm sorry for bad punctuation and grammar if any. Remember I'm still being new at this so bare with me alright

:) Thank you for the critism though it was greatly appreciated and I'm sorry If I'm not making the chapters longer. They will one Yaya meets Amu.


	16. Utau's Memories, Meeting The Candy Lover

Like I promised This story is a bit longer. This is an Amu and Utau moment as well Yaya meeting Amu. 3 chapters in one day woo )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfotune~**

-Chapter 15-

Utau's Memories, Meeting The Candy Lover

**Utau POV**

Once Rima, Yaya and I were at my house I was instantly greeted by a _meow. _That was like magic in my ears hearing that sweet meow. I looked down and sure enough there was Amu, my beloved cat, greeting me how and what looked like a smile on her face.

"Amu, darling" I squealed and rushed over to her, to pick her up in my arms.

"Amu!" Yaya exclaimed "Its so good to see you again"

"Amu" Rima smiled warmly at the cat "Its good to see you"

My cat looked at her with twinkling eyes and meowed at her. Rima reached her hand out and petted her head affectionately, which surprised me abit. Rima wasn't usually this affection to my cat before. Sure she likes Amu, but something about Rima's eyes changed when seeing my cat.

"Ahh Rima?" I asked, curiously "Whats going with you? You have never been this affectionate to Amu before?"

Rima smiled brightly at my cat, with a slight blush "Well lets just say I grew fond of her"

I just shrugged and moved into the kitchen to see my brother's violin leaning up against the wall.

'Hes so reckless sometimes with this thing' I smiled 'But I am so happy he's doing what he loves again, I'm sure Amu would be happy to see him playing again. I bet shes smiling down on him from heaven-" I heard another meow interrupting my thoughts.

I looked down at my beloved cat to see that she was staring at the violin too and her eyes seemed to be shimmering with happiness staring at it.

'You remind me of her so much, Amu I miss you' I thought to myself with a sniffle 'What happened to you?'

I then began to cry once again missing my best friend dearly. The one who knew me better than myself. The one with the sweetest voice, that calm anyone's heart. The one who sacrificed anything just to protect the ones closest to her. She was so sweet, kind, brave, and giving. She never once complained about helping anyone and she was glad to help whenever I was in trouble. She even saved me once. I cried more when I started remembering that day.

~_Flashback_~

_"Utau, don't do that" a little girl, with pink hair shouted, "Your going to get hurt"_

_"But Amu" I pouted, "I want to, its so much fun. I won't get hurt."_

_I was on top of the jungle gym and having so much laughing and climbing higher I wasn't thinking. I was walking along a piece of wood that was unstable and was trying to keep my balace. I didn't listen to what Amu said and sure enough she was right I was falling to the ground when I lost my footing. _

_"Utau!" Amu shouted, in panic._

_I closed my eyes shut thinking I was dead or I had a broken bones, but to my surprise I didn't feel any pain at all. I flung open my eyes in shock that I was perfectly, then saw that I was under someone. Once I looked to see who it was that saved me from the fall, I was that it was Amu and she was unconsious._

_I panicked and began to scream over and over again, with tears in my eyes "Amu! Amu! Wake up! I'm so sorry for not listening, please wake up!"_

_After 5 minutes of shouting for her to wake up I began to cry harder and felt almost it was impossible. Then I was relieved when I heard her sweet voice and eyes were staring at me once again with full life._

_"Utau" She smiled, sweetly at me "Are you alright? Are you hurt in anyway?"_

_"Amu!" I shouted in happiness, my best friend was okay. I hugged her tight which made her flinch in pain, but she relaxed and began to hug me back. I felt tears rolling down my eyes._

_"I'm so sorry Amu" I said in between sobs "I promise to listen next time, I'm so sorry"._

_"Its alright Utau" She smiled warmly at me, wiping my tears away "As long as your safe and sound. thats what matters most to me."_

_This made me cry more in happiness. _

_"Your the bestest friend in the world Amu" I hugged her once again._

_"You are too, Utau" She hugged back, comforting me "Everything is alright now, no more tears okay" she smiled, her Amu smile._

_I nodded and smiled at her, while she wiped my hears away._

~_End of Flashback_~

As I finished staring out of space, I realized that Rima and Yaya were looking at me with concerned eyes and sad faces.

"Utau, are you alright?" Yaya asked, calmly.

I felt tears were rolling down on my face and were falling to the ground. I turned to face them and nodded with a smile.

"Yes I'm fine" I reassured "I was just remembering, something that my childhood friend did for me"

"What she do?" Rima asked, curiously.

"She saved my life" I smiled at them, then sighed "She was a wonderful friend. Always self sacrificing and never backed down from helping someone in need. She was so kinda and considerate to others, I just wish I could see her again, or at least know what happened to her"

Both Rima and Yaya were staring at me with understanding and sadness. Then Rima spoke

"Maybe you will meet each other again" She reassured, with a smile "You never know she could be somewhere, where you least expect it."

Then I heard a _meow _that sounded like it to said, _she's right_.

I looke down to see my cat looking at me and rubbing up against my leg trying to comfort me. I bent down to pick her up "Thank you Amu. You made me feel better" then I looked over at Rima and Yaya, with a smile.

"Thank you as well" I walked over to Rima, putting Amu down and hugged her. She smiled gently adn hugged me back, then Yaya joined in the hug to causing me to want almost cry again.

'Amu wouldn't want me to be sad' I thougth to myself 'She was so full of life, and I know she wouldn't want me being this way"

"Thank you so much" I said gently, and then let go of them "I really needed that, I feel so much better. Amu wouldn't want me feeling this way"

I heard another _meow_ and smiled down at my cat. I looked into her too human golden eyes.

"I swear sometiems your human" I told her as I petted her head and sighed.

**Rima POV**

'You have no idea, Utau" I thought to myself 'Tonight I will meet Amu later'

The pink cat turned to look at me and I could tell that I was Amu. There was not denying it. She was definitely a cat and right now I can she was smiling at me.

'We'll meet up later' I mouthed to her, and she nodded in response.

~_Time Skip_~

**Normal POV**

Rima was waited until both Yaya and Utau were sleep, She looked at the clock and saw it was time to meet up wth Amu. She put on her black and purple hoodie and black converse and walked out the door as quietly as she could.

Little did she know that a candy lover happen to wake up and snuck downstairs to follow Rima.

'Where are going at this time Rima-cii" Yaya thought to herself.

Rima happen to hid behind a bush when she saw a certain pink cat in her viewed and watched carefully, Yaya happened to behind her and whispered to her

"What are you doing Rima-cii?"

"Shit!" Rima jumped in shock and turned to see Yaya behind her,

"God! Yaya what are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

"Yaya's sorry for scaring Rima-cii" Yaya said quietly "But what are you doing out here?" she asked once again.

Rima sighed 'She might as well know, it might help to have Yaya along' thought to herself thenn she finally came to a conclusion.

"Just watch for yourself" Rima stated in a whisper, keeping her eyes on Amu "You see that pink cat?"

"Ya" Yaya whispered, and squinted "Is that Amu?"

"Yes" Rima whispered "Now watch what happens"

Yaya nodded and watched Amu carefully. A blinding light formed around the cats body and both girls uinted then after it died down they saw. That once where a cat was a girl stood.

She was wearing a white tank top with black lace trimming on it, with a black skirt and fishnet stockings and black boots. She had white arm warmers and two black 'X' clips in her hair and a black chocker necklace.

"R-Rima?" Yaya stuttered "I-is t-that A-Amu?"

"Yes, thats Amu" Rima said with a sigh "Would you like to meet her?"

"S-sure" Yaya managed to get out, still in shock and amazement.

"You will like her, she is really nice" Rima reassured, with a smile.

You can come out there Rima" A voice said "I know your there, Yaya. You too"

This time the both jumped realizing that it was Amu speaking to them and looking near there direction with a smile.

"H-how d-did y-you k-know?" Yaya asked, in amazement.

"Being a cat has its benefits" She smiled, slyly "Its nice to finally meet you in person, Yaya."

"Its nice to meet you too Amu-cii!" Yaya exclaimed, she was no longer in shock and glomped Amu to the ground. Both Rima and Amu sweatdropped at her, but then started laughing.

"Nice to see you again, Rima" Amu smiled, getting up from off the ground and dusting herself off.

Rima just smiled

"Oh and thank you for saying those things to Utau, she really needed it" Amu said in apprecitaion "I haven't her smile like that in years. I missed that smile of hers.

**Yaya POV**

"Wait Amu-cii, Yaya is very confused" I told her

She sighed "Might as well tell you, since you seen me transform. You remember Ikuto's and Utau's childhood friend?"

I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I'm their childhood friend that 'disappeared' She said, with a sigh.

I was shocked at first, but then it all made sense to me so this is where shes been hiding not, dead, but been living life as a cat. 'wait why does she become cat?' I thought

"Why do you become a cat, Amu-cii" I asked, then Rima answered for her

"Shes under a curse from a witch, she saved Ikuto's life and this was the price she had to pay." Rima explained "She has to serve the Tsukiyomi's and live as a cat during the day and human at night"

"You love Ikuto don't you, Amu?" I smirked at her

"Yes I do" Amu blushed lightly, then sighed "but I doubt he will feel the same way"

"Why not?" Iasked, sadly

"Because he doesn't know I am a cat" Amu explained, with sad eyes.

"Hey Amu?" Rima asked "Is it alright if I tell Kukai about your curse?"

Amu nodded "Might as well, but you must promise that none of this gets to Ikuto or Utau. Its not time to tell them yet. Yaya promise me you will keep this secret okay?"

I nodded at her, "I pinky promise"

I held out my pinky and she wrapped hers around mine.

"I trust you Yaya" Amu smiled at me.

"I promise Amu" I exclaimed happily.

"Shh" Rima hissed "People are still trying to sleep."

"Right sorry" I said in a whisper. "So how many people know? About your curse I mean?"

"Well there's Rima here, Kukai, Nagi, Yoru and Now you" Amu said listing off the names.

"Wait!" Rima exclaimed "Yoru knows? How?"

"He saw me change and he just put the pieces together" Amu explained, "Hes not as dense as my other masters. I love Ikuto and Utau don't get me wrong, but they can be kinda stupid sometimes."

"You can say that again" Rima giggled whch caused the other two along laugh as well.

**Normal POV**

The girls got comfortable with each other. Amu told stories of Her Ikuto and Utau .

Amu liked Rima and Yaya's company, it felt natural to be in the state they were in. Then it had to end when Rima and Yaya got to tired and decided to go home and get a well deserved rest, because to more they got to go see Amu's 'gravestone.'

**Please Review Thank You.**

Gravestone next chapter, and The witch comes back, causing Yoru to go to Ikuto and ask him for help.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I know my punctuation probably sucks, but I really working on it as best as I could. Thank you so much.


	17. Amu's Gravestone, Ikuto's Song to Amu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 16-

The Gravestone, Ikuto's song to Amu

**Ikuto POV**

I woke up at Kuka's to see the sun shinging down and making me wince a bit then I blinked for abit.

'Why do I feel as if its a sad day?' I thought to myself.

I looked to see that Kukai was not in his bed and he was talking to someone on the phone with someone.

"What did you want to tell me Rima?" he asked, then he listened intently.

I can sort of hear what Rima was saying on the other line.

(_Italics_= Rima voice, her phone is in a loud area so Ikuto can't hear everything she says)

_Amu's...cursed...she's...Ikuto's..._

"Are you serious Rima?" Kukai asked, with shocked eyes.

_Yes... she's a cat..._

"You seen her change?" Kukai asked, still in disbelief "I need proof to so I know you are not lying to me and making some practical joke on me."

_Yes...I...saw her...Yaya..did too.._

"Wait Yaya knows who Amu is too?" Kukai asked in more shock, "How?"

_She snuck... out with me... _

"Oh then I guess I believe you then" Kuaki sighed "How do we get rid of it?"

_Lock... Key..._

"Lock and Key?" Kukai was confused, "Explain please?"

_True Love..._

His eyes widen in realization and what she said in that one sentence,

"I understand Rima, your going to Amu's gravestone right today?"

_Yes..._

'Amu's anniversary of when she disappeared' I rememner, then my heart fell 'Amu'

"Well I'll see if I can bring the guys along if Utau doesn't mind, I wanna see Amu's gravestone as well." Kukai said, with remorse in his voice.

_Utau says... its okay..._

"Alright, we will meet you there" Kukai said and hung up.

'Wonder what was that all about' I thought 'And I heard Amu's name being mentioned, what is going on?'

Then I remembered the note from yesterday that shortie dropped. I grabbed it out of my pocket and began reading over what it said. It didn't make any sense to me.

'Is Amu alive?' I thought to myself 'impossible, they never found her body.'

"Ikuto?" I heard my name being called by my best friend "You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" I lied smoothly, "So we are going to see Amu's grave today."

"Yes" He announced "Can you get the rest of guys up?"

"No problem" I told him.

**Normal POV**

While Ikuto and Kukai went to get the rest of the guys up to go meet up with the girls.

Rima and Yaya were noticing Utau's fragile state and were concerned for her sake.

Last night when they met up with Amu, They remember what she said. Utau's smile looked like it was fading.

**Rima POV**

'Amu please' I thought, as I felt my heartache more 'Reveal yourself soon'

"Utau" Yaya spoke gently "You sure you wanna see her graverstone?"

"Yes" Utau smile gently "I want her to see how I'm doing. I also got to tell her that Ikuto is playing hs violin again. That will make her smile even more in heaven-" Then she trailed off and she shook it off. "Lets go see her"

Both Yaya and I looked at each other with pained expressions on our faces and we were bothing the samething.

'I want to tell her so bad, but we promised. Its not time yet."

"Okay Utau lets go see her" I spoke, gently.

'Which by the way where is Amu?' I thought to myself, I noticed the pink cat was not around.

~_Time Skip_~

**Normal POV**

The girls arrived at the temple where Amu's grave was and the walked up the steps. They looked aorund and they saw the headstone.

**Hinamori, Amu**

Loving Daughter, Wonderful Friend.

The sight it self made Rima and Yaya foget that she was alive and they were about to cry, but they remained strong because they already saw that Utau already broken and was bawling on Amu's grave. Then she begane to speake softly in between her sobs.

"Hey, strawberry, how are you?" Utau smiled, talking to the headstone as if Amu he self was still alive, "Hows heaven?"

"Utau-" Yaya began, but Rima cut her off and Yaya just nodded.

"I hope this makes you happy to hear" Utau contined, in betwen tears still "Iku-kun, is playing his violin once again. Does that make you happy? His passion for it is coming back."

Then a comforting hand was patting Utau's back. Rima and Yaya already knew who it was. It was Ikuto and he was also looking at Amu's grave.

"Utau?" He said gently, with a soft smile "You alright?"

"Yes, Ikuto" his sister smiled softly back "I just miss her so much" She began to sob again.

"I know Utau" Ikuto said, patting his sister's back "I miss her too, so much." even his eyes seem to be misty and he tried to hold back his tears as well.

"Ikuto?" Utau said gently "Can you sing her song?"

"Utau-" Ikuto began, but stopped.

"Please?" Utau said, looking up at her brother "For her"

Ikuto nodded.

**Ikuto POV**

I looked at Amu;s grave and smiled gently, then began to sing the song I use to sing to Amu all the time when we were young. Her smile was so beautiful when I sang her this song and I was happy to sing it, it was worth it to see her smile.

**Because You Live- Jesse McCartney **(I do not own)

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Everyone was listening as I sang, and I smiled gently. I knew what I was feeling when I sang this song to her. I was in love with her. I was just too dumb to realize back then and was too young. I loved her.

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

I miss her so much as well, tears started to form in my eyes. She was my world and she just disappeared from my life in the blink of an eye. Amu.

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

'Where are you Amu?' I thought to myself as I finished the song.

Utau smiled at me adn hugged me tight, I hugged her back.

"I'm sure Amu loved it" Utau said gently "The sun came outbrighter when you sang that song"

"I didn't know you could sing?" Kukais asked, in amazement "You good dude."

"Thank you" I smirked at him "I only sang that song though."

"And it was for Amu" Utau finished for me. "She loved that song the most, she would always bug Ikuto to try and sing it fo her. He never once said no."

I just smiled sadly as I looked back at Amu's grave.

'My angel' I thought to myself

"Well would you guys liket o say hello?" Utau asked, with a gentle smile.

Kukai, Nagi, Rima and Yaya looked at each other with knowing glances, as if they knew something we didn't.

'What do they know, that they are not telling us' I thought, supiciously

"Sure I would love to" Tadase said polietly, then when up to Amu's headstone "Hello Amu, Its nice to finally meet you" he smiled, his princely smile.

Then Rima and Yaya were next. The after them it was Kukai, Nagi and Kairi.

~_Time Skip_~

**Back At Ikuto and Utau's house at night**

Once we were gone visting Amu's grave we all went back to our house.

"Amu?" Utau called, "Where are you?"

We waited for a meow, or a pink cat to show up, but nothing came.

"Amu?" Utau said a bit louder.

We waited once again, but nothing came

"Where is she?" Utau panicked.

Then we saw Yoru running up to us with fear and worried in his eyes.

"Ikuto, nya "Yoru breathed "Amu's in trouble, nya"

The I saw Rima, Kukai, Nagi and Yaya's face go into shock.

"Where is she?" Kukai asked, determined

"She in her spot, nya" Yoru said "Something happened"

"What are you talking about Yoru?" I asked him, trying to get my little brother to calm down.

"I guees its time huh?" Rima sighed

"Time for what?" I asked, getting more confused.

"You will just have to come with us and see for yourself" Kukai told me "But your going to have to trust us. Utau you too."

Both me and Utau exchanged confused expression, but we nodded in agreement.

"Takes us to her" Kukai told Yoru.

**Please Review Thank You**

The witch came back, and Ikuto and Utau will be reunited with Amu once again.

I knwo punctuation sucky, but i hope you enjoyed this. :)


	18. Yoru Steps Up, Amu's In Trouble

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 17-

Yoru Steps Up, Amu's In Trouble

**Kukai POV**

"Wait before we go" I asked "We neeed to clea somethings up. Yaya, Rima what you told me about Amu is true right?

"Yes its true" Yaya and Rima said in unison.

"We saw her change right in front of our eyes" Rima stated "We were shocked at first, but it was kinda cool. I'm still trying to figure out how she changes into those amazing outfits-" I cut her off before she went into girl babble.

"Rima" I said, trying not go of topic "Now is not the time for this. I don't if its true or not of what you are telling me."

"Hey" Nagi said completely confused "What are you talking about? What do you mean curse?"

"I will explained" Rima said then, went up to Nagis ear and told him everything.

"Your kidding right?" Nagi said, with eyes wide. "She's? Turning his attention to Ikuto and Utau "Their-"

"Yes" Rima confirmed, with a nod.

"I can't believe it" Nagi sai, thinking intently.

"Thats what I said?" I said still not quite believing it

I could see Kairi, Tadase, Ikuto and Utau were even more confused than we were.

"We will explain later" I told them, trying to get them to understand.

"O-kay" Ikuto got out, still confused.

"Will you guys SHUT UP!" an angry voice shouted.

Then we all snapped our attention to Yoru who was red in the face with anger and worry.

'Whoa, What got into him?' I thought.

**Yoru POV**

While my sister and brother's idiot friends were getting more confused by the second and doing nothing but chatting and not believing in Amu, I was getting furious. Amu was in trouble and no one is helping her so I couldn't take it anymore.

"Kukai,nya!" I shouted, getting his attention "Get this through your head, nya. What Rima and Yaya told you was true, nya. They are not lying. I saw it with my own eyes and she did change, nya. Now listen to them and believe in Amu, nya. She's in trouble and you can't do anything, but stand there and not believe them, nya. You have to help her, nya."

Everyone was quiet. Their were faces of guilt looking at the floor and faces of confusion starting at me with wide eyes as if I grew a third eye.

I calm down for abit "Here I'll explan what happened, nya? No one interupt, nya."

Everyone nodded their head, sat down and listenend intently.

~_Flashback_~

_I saw Amu come out of the house and she trasnformed like she did last time and I followed her to the spot she normally goes to. I wanted to hear her sing again and I wanted her to know I love her and I want help her._

_But when I followed her it seemed as if she disappeared before my eyes and I looked around for her. Then I found her once again and was about to pounce on her to kinda you know scare her, but I heard another voice with her and it was a woman I have never seen before._

_"Hello my dear" The voice said "Remember me?"_

_"Yes your the one that put this curse on me" Amu said gently "What are you doing here?"_

_"Well my dear I cam to give you some bad news" The voice said sadly._

_Then I snuck a peek and saw that the woman even though she sounded said there was a glint of mischief in them. I would know because I've seen it when it coems to Ikuto and I, but probably knoing Amu, she can be a little dense and probably didn't see it._

_"What do you mean?" Amu asked worriedly "Your not going to hurt any of my masters are you?"_

_"No sweetie" The woman reassured "Nothing like that dear, they are fine. Its you."_

_"Whats wrong with me?" Amu asked cuiously._

_"If you don't find true love by next year" the woman explained "Your gonna die, and for real"_

_Amu looked shocked and scared. "I-I'm what?"_

_"Your going to die my dear" The woman said with fake sadness "Im sorry"_

_Then I saw the woman leave in a black mist and disappeared leaving Amu there alone. Amu looked like she was about to cry, but then just shook her head and whispered to herself with a smile._

_"I understand" Amu said calmly "It was my choice in saving Ikuto. So if I die, then I die. I am happy to know that he is alive" Then tears rolled down her face "I'm sorry Utau, I hope you find your smile again. Yoru I love you I promise to watch over you when I'm gone. Ikuto never stop playing your violin, I love it when you played. Your face so gentle and the melody so beautiful, but I wonder why its sad. I guess I'll never know"_

_~End Of Flashback_~

"I came out of hiding and was going to say something to her. But she turned around and saw me, she smiled softly and was going to say something, but then she fainted and hit her head on a tree and her head started to bleed, nya" I explained to them, with tears on my face "Shes in trouble, nya."

Everyone just stood there silent and some had tears on their faces.

"So lets go, nya!" I shouted "Shes unconscious and I came here because I didn't know what to do, nya."

With that statement I left the house and ran to Amu.

'If they don't come I will never forgive them' I thought 'Hold on Amu, Hold on.'

**Normal POV**

Everyone was still silent and wide eyed at what Yoru just said. They were even more shocked when they saw him run out of the house without hesitation, then finally something click into Kukai he shot up from the floor.

"Hinamori!" He shouted in panic, and ran off trying to catch up with Yoru and go help Amu. Then without hesitation Yaya, Yoru, Nagi and Rima shot up as well running after Kukai. Leaving behind the still confused Utau, Ikuto, Tadase and Kairi.

"We have to follow them" Utau said worriedly. "We have to figure out whats going on"

They nodded at her and they soon too followed after then rest of the group.

**Ikuto POV**

I didn't understand what was going on. I was so confused. Then the pieces started to come together. The note, the strange phone call, Kukai describing the girl to Nagi and Rima.

Shes alive?' I thought, my eyes widening 'Is she really alive?'

Then finally I got the answer I wanted, but I saw something that made me angry, worried and jealous. Kukai had an unconscious girl with pink hair, in his arms, cradling her head that was bleeding and was kissing her on the lips, with tears in his eyes. I also saw Nagi looking at Kukai with angry eyes too, but more worry was in them the anger. Coming out of my emotional daze and back to reality. I heard a shocked and sad voice come from behind me.

"Is that-" Utau said, with tears in her eyes "I-is that A-A-Amu?"

Rima and Yaya heard her voice and turned to her.

"Yes this is Amu" Rima replied gently "Your childhood friend."

With that said I felt a cold rush wind from the side of me. My sister was instantly by Amu's.

"Oh my god Amu!" She sister cried out "Amu wake up, wake up. Please wake up like last time, when you saved my life. Come on please wake up."

"Amu?" I whispered gently waking up to my sister's side still unsure of everything ,

She opened her eyes slowly That is when I finally really looked at her. Her hair was much longer then when she had it when she was longer, she was a bit taller of course, and her golden honey eys were still mesmerizing and beautiful. Her body has the right curves in the right places.

'Oh my god She's hot' I smirked, but then mentally slapped mysefl 'Not the tie to be perverted'Then I heard her speak with that sweet voice I remembered and I knew it was true. This was _my _Amu.

"Ikuto?" She whispered "Utau? I missed you guys"

Utau started crying more and smiled.

"Oh Amu" She whispered, then hugged her gently. Amu smiled, returned her embrace and winced.

Her eyes closed once again and I saw that she passed out, I started to panic. I got Kukai out of the way and held her in my arms. I noticed she fit so perfectly in my arms. Her same sweet strawberry scent was still there. Making me smile once again. I picked her up bridal style and she snuggled in my arms making me smile more. I was so happy to know that the girl I loved was still alive and right now she is in my arms once again.

"I'm never letting you go again" I whispered in her ear "Oh I god how I missed you."

We walked back to my house to get Amu all bandaged up and clean. During the whole thing she only woke up to smile at me and Utau, then passed out once again. I walked out of the room, leaving Utau to watch over her. Once I cloed the door I walked into the living where all my friends were, they all had sad faces and were looking at the floor. I ooked at the clock and saw it was passed curfew. I finally spoke up startling all of them a bit.

"You guys can sleep over" I told them.

They all looked at the clock and nodded. They got out their cell phone's and called their parents. Once everyone was done we got settled down. I noticed that Kukai had some disappointment on his face, but I shrugged it off. The thing that was bugging me was tension in the air and the worry faces. I spoke up once again.

"I knwo one thing about Amu" I said gently "She wouldn't want you all to worry like this, she would want you guys to be smiling."

Then wiped the sad and worry off their face and nodded in response. Then my little brother sighed and spoke up.

"We have a lot of explaining to do, nya" he said, sounding more like an adult then any of us here.

I nodded and sat down.

'When did he get so grown up?' I thought.

**Please Review Thank You **

Yoru stepped up and Ikuto has his love back. See told you there will be Amuto. :) I never break a promise.

Next Chapter is mostly gonna be Yoru's, Utau's and Ikuto's Pov

Thank You for the reviews. You guys rock :)


	19. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara.

**~Amu and The Curs of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 18-

Secrets Revealed

**Utah POV**

Once Ikuto was out of the room. I was left to watch over Amu, while she slept. I missed my best friend so much. It was a real miracle that she's alive and not dead or anything related to those thoughts. I just kept watching as she slept peacefully. Ocassionally I would get up to put a wet cloth on her forehead, but other than that I didn't want to disturb her from her sleep.

"Where have you been Amu?" I whispered,

I didn't realize that Amu was listening until I heard her speak.

"I been here the whole time" She replied and fluttered open her eyes and smiled at me.

"Amu?" I whispered gently "Im sorry for waking you."

"Thats alright" She reassured, and smiled at me "I was just waking up anyways."

"What do you mean you been here this whole time?" I asked, a bit confused.

"You'll see when the sun comes up" She said matter-of-factly "That is if your staying all night with me?"

"Yes I'm probably going to be watching over you until morning" I answered.

"Then yep you will see for sure" She smiled nervously "I just hope you will accept me is all."

"Amu" I reassured "I will always accept you, You are my best friend. You know how much I missed? How much I worried after we thought you were gone? No matter what Amu I will always accept you."

"Well just in case" Amu said, still a bit unsure "Can you please promise me something?"

"Whats that?" I asked.

"Please smile more" Amu said gently "I miss your smile. I noticed that you have been trying to be strong for Ikuto and Yoru. But I know how you have been sad lately and have tears in your eyes. So please smile that smile I used to see eveyday."

I never knew how she can always see right through me. She even could see through Ikuto. As for Yoru he had never tried to hid his real self. He was always the same. Amu though, she amazed me everytime when she can see through our facades and then she would scold us for being sad or hiding something from her.

"Oh Amu" I hugged her tight and smiled, a real one "You could always see right through me."

"That because I see the real you" Shw replied and hugged me back with a warm smile "You can cry now."

Upon that request I cried. Not tears of pain, but tears of joy that I had my friend back. She was happy she was back and safe. She comforted me in return as I cried..

**Normal POV**

While the girls had their moment and Amu was comfotring Utau and till she as well started crying. Everyone in the living room was still a tense state, waiting for Yoru to speak.

**Yoru POV**

"Well here goes nothing, nya" I said and took a deep breath "Big brother and friends I will eplain everything, nya. Though some of you probably already, Nagi, Rima, Kukai, Yaya nya. So please no one interupt, nya?"

Everyone looked at me and nodded for me to continue.

"Ikuto-nii, nya" I annocunced "Amu hasn't really been gone,nye. She has been here the whole time. she's-" I was cut off by Kukai.

"How?" He exclaimed.

"I was just getting to that, nya" I snapped.

"Kukai please listen to Yoru" Rima said a little irritated "Let him continue."

"Sorry" Ha apologized and I just nodded and continued.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but Amu's been that cat that lives with us, nya" I announced.

Thats impossible" Kaia said unbelieving "A human can't be a cat, its illogical."

"Yea it seems not real to me" Tadase said, in a smug way "Don't lie to us."

"Will you all shut the fuck up!" We snapped our heads to Ikuto who was looking annoyed.

**Ikuto POV**

"Tadase, Kairi let my brother speak damn it! I want answers to whats going on and I can't have that with people interupting him!" I snapped. Everyone Looked at me with wide eyes, except for Yoru and Kukai.

So I spoke up again. "I couldn't stand it every time my brother tried to speak, but you jerks kept interupting and not believing him. Yea it seems impossible to me as well, but I want to listen. So stop and let him speak."

Everyone nodded their heads or mumble sorries to Yoru for interupting him so. He looked to me and smiled then. He regained his compsure and started to seak again.

"So as I was saying, nya" Yoru said calmly "Amu is that cat lives with us, nya. I know it sounds not true, but I can tell you that it is true I have seen it for my self."

"We have too Yoru" Rima said calmly, pointing at Yaya as well "So we believe you when you says this."

"So you know why she is a cat, nya?" I asked her.

She nodded in response "She told me."

"Ya both of us" Yaya agreed.

Yoru nodded and started to speak again "The reason wh she is a cat is because she is under a curse. During the day and then becomes a human at night like right now. If you don't believe me trust me she'll be changing again when the sun rises."

"I'll believe when I see it" Tadase mumbled.

'Why are you here again?' I thought in annoyance.

"How was she set under this curse" I asked, a bit curious.

Yoru was about to speak, but was interupted by another voice that walked into the room.

"To save you" we looked up to see Utau,looking at me.

"Utau?" I asked, confused.

"She told me about the curse" My sister explained "I don't know if I fully believe her, but if it is sure I will be seeing it for myself, soon."

And with that my sister left the room to go back into where Amu was.

"What?" I asked, still confused.

"Its like she said, nya" Yoru explained "She did it to save you."

"Save him from what?" Kukai asked.

"Save him from dying, nya" Yoru said slowly.

Everyone went silent this time and Yoru continued.

"Right after you told her you were dying" he said "She felt horrible and wanted to do anything to save you from your fate. So in the park she wanted to think clearly on what to do then she found her secret spot, the sameone where we found her in. There is when she found a wtich that said she knew a way to save you and with Amu she wasn't hesitant to take it. The witch told her their will be a price to pay, and had to surve us. Amu didn't care just as long you were alive she was happy do it. So the witch casted the curse and that was how you survived. Is because of Amu. Then Utau found her and thats how it came to here."

Everyone was still silent and was taking all the information that Yoru just explained. Then finally Nagi spoke up.

"How can she break the curse?" He asked, being curious.

"That part I don't know" Yoru said looking down "I wish I knew how, because if we don't shes going to die on her next birthday."

"I know how" Rima said quietly. "She told me."

"What is it?" I asked curiously, in shock from hearing whatYoru just said about her dying on her upcoming birthday.

"Wait. Yoru I thought you said she has until next year?" Kukai asked.

He shook his head in sadness "The witch lied to Amu, She said that out louf to Amu, but I heard under her breath saying she has until her birthday."

"When is her birthday?" Nagi asked, looking at Yoru.

"September 24th" I stated.

"Thats not long from now" Nagi said, eyes sad.

"So Rima you were saying you know how she can break it?" I asked, interested.

"Yes" She nodded "She said she had to find the key to her lock. Lock and key kind of thing."

"What does that mean?" Kairi asked.

"I thought you were the smart one" Nagi said, in annoyance.

"Usually yes, but that what does not make sense" Kairi replied.

"It means shes got to find true love" Rima explained, speaking up rather quickly "One that would accept for who she is and accept that she is a cat, and she has to aceept him as he is, and I think she already has accept him."

My heart sank "Who is he?" I asked, feeling miserable.

"She never told me" She said softly "I'm sorry."

I just nodded and my heart still felt heavy.

'Who could she love?' I thought.

**Utau POV**

"Hey Utau" Amu said gently "Can I confess something to you?"

"Sure, Amu" I replied "What is it?"

"I love Ikuto" She said, with a light blush on her cheeks.

This made me shocked and happy, tears of joy went down my face, So I gave her a giant hug.

"Why don't you tell him that?" I asked her.

"Because I am afraid" She replied. with sadness in her voice.

"Of what?" I asked, concerned.

"That he won't accept me for who I am" She said, with tears going down her face.

I didn't know what to say and so I hugged her tight and comforted her until she was calm once again.

"Well its almost time" She whispered, looking at the clock.

"What you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"Go get Ikuto and the other's you'll see" Amu smiled nervously.

So I ran to the living room where I could feel then tension and stillness in the air. It made me stop and send shivers down my spine, but I shrugged it off.

"Amu wants all of you guys to come into the room" I announced.

Everyone snapped their attention to me curiously.

"Come on" I urged, then went back into the room.

Then finally without another word I heard footsteps following right behind me. Once we showed up Amu was smiling at all of us.

"Well Its almost time" She said softly "I wanted to show you guys. Even though Yoru, Yaya and Rima have already seen."

They nodded at her knowingly while the res ofus looked at her in confusion. The sun finally came up and hit on Amu a bright shining light that made all of wince engulfed her body and once our eyes were back on her we saw that the once huma Amu was now a cat.

"See we told you we weren't lying, nya" Yoru said proudly, then moved over to Amu and smiled.

Rima and Yaya also went over to her and started petting her and smiled at her. The rest of us were in shock or in disbelief of what we just saw. Then finally Ikuto snapped out o it faster than all of us and moved over to Amu as well.

"This exlpains everything now" He said with a smirk "No wonder why you acted so human."

The rest of us snapped out of and laughed. Then ran over and were smiling at Amu. Amu was meowing and looking at us then crawled into Ikuto's lap, that made him smirk more.

"Aww Amu your so cute" He teased.

She jumped out of his lap and hissed as if she were embarrassed.

"Aww" Ikuto pouted "That hurts Amu."

She rolled her eyes then moved over to the window ceil, But I can tell there was a glint in her eyes that looked like adoration to Ikuto.

'She loves him I can see it in her eyes" I smiled, thinking to my self "even in cat form."

**Please Review Thank You**

I hoped you liked the chapter. More Amuto coming up trust me.

Once this is done thinking about writing a crossover between shugo chara and ouran host club.

Its going to be called two plums, two cherries and a strawberry. Itll be the hitachiin twins, and i'm putting the fujiaski as twins haha. Amu will be in it too. Look for it :)


	20. Singing to Yoru, and A Kiss?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 19-

Singing to Yoru, and A Kiss?

**Normal POV**

Its been a few days and everything was going back to normal for everyone. Everyone was fine with Amu being who she was, and understood it well, and some spirits becoming happier. Ikuto's violin playing was becoming more beautiful and more happy, Utau's singing was becoming more popular and well know and she was smiling more, Rima's gags, pranks and laugh were coming better, Kukai's love or sports enhanced and he was more entergetic, Nagi's dancing started more improved adn Yaya was Yaya.

But Amu couldn't help, but wonder as she noticed everyone was hiding in a facade. Though she was happy everyone was going after their own dreams somethings she did not like seeing.

She noticed how the other's still picked on Kukai and how sad he felt. Rima was still picking on Nagi and seemed sorta sad about when someone brought up family. Nagi looked distraught and confused.

Yaya looked troubled sometimes. Kairi even though he tried to hide it looked like he was trying to make decisions that eh couldn't and was hiding from others and Tadase seem more self abosorbed than before and telling other's what to do.

**Amu POV.**

'Iwonder if I shouled help each one of them individually. I can see each ones facade like I could with my masters. I have to help them they are friends. I don't have much time either.' I thought to my self 'hmm who first?'

"Amu, nya?" A sad voice said.

I turned to see my youngest master looking at me with sadness on his face. He was looking at me with sad eyes and worry.

I meowed at him and looked at him curiously.

"I'm scared, nya" He cried out.

I meowed and again then moved over to him. I crawled into his lap and purred.

***Don't cry* **I thought to him.

"I can't help it" He said, with tears in his eyes.

I froze for as second and looked at him,

'Did he just hear me?' I thought to my self, then shrugged it off "Nah it can't be no one can hear me."

He was hugging me and petting me, making me purr softly. I hated it when he cried.

***Thats right Yoru, Don't cry anyore please. I hate it when you cry, I love it when you smile more*** I thought to him.

This made him smile a bit, he still seem troubled,

"I can't help it I don't wna tyou to die, nya" He cried.

I froze again, then this time when I looked at him I was studying. Then tried it again.

***Yoru*** I thought to him ***Can you hear me?***

He stopped cying completely and looked at me in shock, then nodded.

"Yes I can" He answered.

I was so happy. 'Finally someone can hear me' I thought to myself, purring on Yoru. This made him smile more and he was petting me again. The he stopped.

"You think the others can hear you too?" He asked me.

I shrugged at. He wrapped his arms around my stomach lifted me up as he stood up and carried me to somewhere that I didn't know.

***Where are we going Yoru?*** I asked him.

"To Ikuto's room" He answered "To see if he can hear you too."

I nodded. Once we enter Ikuto we he saw that he was playing his violin. It was so beautifull that he was playing and his face looked so serene. His eyes were closed and his face had a gentle smile on it. His meoldy was so peaceful and sounded so happy, but then I recognized what the song was and if I was human you would see me smiling bright at him.

***Yoru its Ikuto's song, the one he use to sing to me all the time" **I said to him.

He looked down at me and smiled. Then it turned silent and a voice spoke to us.

"Yoru?" we turned to see Ikuto smirking.

We both jumped and we saw that Ikuto was done playing and was smirking at us like were kids stealing from a candy jar. Then his gaze turned to me.

"Hello Amu-_koi_" He teased.

If it wasn't for the cat I was in cat form you could tell I was blushing. Then his face turned serious.

"What are you doing in here Yoru?" He asked looking at both of us.

Yoru looked down at me and I nodded in return. Then he gazed back at his brother.

"We were wondering if you can hear Amu. nya?" Yoru asked.

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"Go on Amy, nya" Yoru encouraged, setting me down.

I moved over to Ikuto and sat on one of his chairs he turned to face me, looking at me with a confused expression.

***Can you hear me Ikuto?*** I said to him.

"Well did you hear her, nya?" Yoru asked, clearly being able to hear me.

"No I didn't" Ikuto said, shaking his head.

"Hmm" Yoru thought "Amu try again, make it loud like a scream, nya."

I nodded and did as I was told.

***IKUTO!* **I screamed, Yoru flinched and was rubbing his ears.

"Owww, nya" Yoru complained "How could you not hear that,nya?"

"I didn't hear anything Yoru" Ikuto said, looking at him in confusion.

***Maybe your the only one that can hear me Yoru" **I told him.

"Yeah your probably right Amu, nya" Yoru said, nodding his head "Sweet. That means I'm the only one that can talk to Amu, nya."

Ikuto was looking more confused than ever, but just chuckled

"Okay Yoru whatever you say." He said raising an eyebrow "Can you two to go? I wann practice more on my violin."

We both nodded and I followed right behind Yoru to head down stairs. I swear Yoru was jumping in excitement. Haha it made me smile. Then I turned my head toward the clock and I saw it was almost time for me to change again.

***Yoru I have to go soon* **I told him.

He turned his head to the clock and nodded. Then looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Can I got with you?" He asked, twidling his thumbs "I want to hear you sing again."

***Sure you can Yoru* **I said cheerfully.

He beamed at me and both him and I headed for the park.

_~At the park~_

"Hey Yoru?" I said, now in my human form.

We were alone this time. The rest of the group was studying for a big test for school. So it was just Yoru and myself. We were both laying in the grass and looking at the stars.

"Yes Amu,nya?" he answered, noticing the curiousity in my voice.

"Well I was wondering can you help me with something?" I asked him, seriously.

"What is it Amu, nya?" He asked concerned "Whats wrong?"

"Oh its not me don't worry" I reassured "I'm completely fine."

He let out a sigh of relief and he beamed at me.

'When he smiles like that. He reminds me of Ikuto' I thought to myself, then felt a bit of panic 'Oh no hes becoming just like Ikuto. Not another one.'

"Well what you need help with, nya?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you can help with the others?" I told him "I can see through their facades like I can with Your, Utau and Ikuto. I want them to each be accepted for who they are and not hide. I am happy they are each findind their dreams, especially Nagi, Utau, Ikuto, Kukai and Rima, but I want them to be happy with themselves as well."

Yoru was listening very intently to what I had to say and I saw him smirk.

'Oh lord no, the Ikuto smirk' I thought in worry. 'He is his brother.'

"Sure Amu, nya" He agre, but still smirking "I would love to help."

"Okay great I was thinking the first two I want to help is Kairi and Tadase." I explained, happy that Yoru will be helping "And Yoru don't tell anyone okay. This for me and you only alright?"

His smirk grew wider "I knew you were going to say that, nya. Okay Amu, Kairi and Tadase first, nya."

I nodded and smiled at him.

"Since I have a cell phone now" I smirked this time "I'll text them."

"Perfect, nya "Yoru snickered. I nodded at him.

"Amu can you sing now?" Yoru asked, smiling at me sweetly

"Sure Yoru" I smiled at him "Come here. I'll sing you to sleep."

Yoru smiled more and curled up next to me, snuggling into my arms and I started to stroking his hair softly.

"How about I sing a song I haven't in a long time?" I told him "Remember when I sang that song when I thought about a boy I would fall in love with?"

"I remember that one" Yoru giggled "That was mine and Ikuto's favorite song."

"You think we can get Ikuto to sing the song that we both sang long ago?" I asked him

"Oh that one" Yoru's eyes widen "I hope so. You guys were amazing together when singing that."

I smiled at him and continued to stroked his hair. Then I softly began to sing to him.

**Speechless- The Veronicas **(I do not own)

Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I've dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name,  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

When I looked down I saw that Yoru was sleeping peacefull in my arms with a sweet smile on his face.

'Yep even your face sleeping You remind me of Ikuto" I thought to him.

I picked him up and carried him back to the house, being careful not to wake him up at all. While I was walking up the stairs I heard a squeak coming from a toy. Making me jump a little, but keeping my balance perfectly still holding the sleeping Yoru.

'Thank god for cat like reflexes' I cheered mentally to myself.

"Your home" I heard a voice say in front of me.

I looke up to see Ikuto smirking down at me.

"Oh Ikuto" I smiled at him "Did I wake you?"

"No" He replied with a smirk "I was up anyways. I couldn't sleep and heard you coming up from the steps."

"Oh Okay then" I said with a sigh of relief.

Then I felt movement in my arms and looked down to see that Yoru cuddled closer to me. I smiled down at him and sighed happily. Then I kissed his forehead lightly, and saw a smile stretch across his sleeping face.

"He fall asleep?" Ikuto asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yea" I smiled "I was singing to him and he fell asleep."

"Aww you mean the voice that use to break my violin strings?" Ikuto teased.

I turned red "Hmph, I am not a bad singer." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Tell that to my violin" Ikuto retorted, with a smirk."You better not stick out your tongue like that Amu-koi. I might 'accidentally' lick it." putting air quotes on the accidentally part.

This made me blush red and I closed my mouth shut. Then I started walking back up teh rest of the steps and walked passed Ikuto.

"Aww is my strawberry mad?" Ikuto teased.

I stomped the rest of the hallway then pushed in Yoru's door and layed him down in his bed and covered him up. I stroked his face one last tie and gave him aa kiss on the cheek.

"Good night. Yoru" I whispered to him sweetly.

Ikuto was watching the whole thing and waited for me at the door. Once I closed the door behind me I headed back to the stairs. Then Ikuto grabbed my arm, making me stop and look at him curiously.

"Wait Amu" Ikuto said "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere Iku-kun" I teased and headed back down the steps.

"Iku-kun huh?" He smirked, fllowing right behind me. "You remember our nicknames for each then?"

"I never forgot Iku-kun" I replied sticking my tongue out again.

"I think you want me to lick your tonuge, don't you Amu-koi?" He teased.

I blushed once again and then closed my mouth shut.

"Aww cat got your tongue strawberry?" He whispered in my ear, making my heart spped up and blush more "Your still so fun to tease."

"Ahh will ya quit it kitty boy" I poked at him, feeling embarrassed.

"Kitty boy?" He laughed "I believe your the one thats the cat hear _Amu_."

"If remember correctly, my dear Ikuto" I smirked evily at him "You are the one who still has tha idnight blue stuffed cat on yourself."

"I do not" He shot back, I swear I saw that his cheeks were pink.

"Iku-kun you wouldn't be lying to me would you?" I whispered seductively in his ear.

This caused him to blush a deep red then smirked at me recovering quickly and noticed how close we were.

"Which reminds me" He said seductively "I need my payback.

My eyes grew wide. "What are you-"

I was cut off by him biting my ear and I screamed and scurried away from. Holding my ear in my hand. I could feel my face growing hot. I knew I was blushing.

"You bit me you pervert" I shouted at him.

"Ahh ahh Amu-koi" He smirked "I think the real pervert here is you."

I gave him a what the fuck look.

"You have probably seem me change out of my clothes and saw me half naked more than once." He teased smirking wider.

I blushed deep dark red and walked away.

"Hahaha I knew it" He said triumphantly.

"Whatever" I growled, my face still hot.

The I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. Making my heart beat really fast. Then he was looking at me with his deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Amu" He said sincerly "I didn't mean to make you mad."

I relaxed and then I noticed I was looking back into his eyes and our faces were two centimeters apart from each other. I felt his hot breath on my face and his eyes were closing and I felt mine go closed to.

'is he going to kiss me' I thought to myself.

Then a loud screamed made us both jump and bump into each other's head.

"Oww" I said rubbing my head. "What was that?"

"I have no ida" Ikuto growled.

'Why is he angry?' I thought 'ehh.'

"That probably Utau" I said matter-of-factly "I'll go check on her. Then I'll be going back to the window ceil its almost time to turn back to a cat."

"Okay" Ikuto said, sounding sad "Good night Amu."

"Good night Ikuto" I smiled at him and headed for Utau's room.

**Ikuto POV**

'Dammit I almost kissed her' I cursed to myself 'Utau, I hope you had a good reason why you interupted us, fuck.'

I calmed down and headed back to my room and layed on my bed thinking about my beloved strawberry.

"I love you, Amu" I whispered lightly into the air, then I finally felt my eyes go heavy and soon after feel into a deep sleep.

**Please Review Thank You**

I hoped you liked it. Its Yoru and Amu moment as well as Amu.

Next chapters are Amu braeking facades.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You are awesome :)


	21. Yoru's Prank 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse o Misfortune~**

-Chapter 20-

Yoru's Prank #2

**Normal POV**

The next morning our favorite little Tsukiyomi was just waking up. He opened his eyes and started listening into the silent house. Curious he got up and went down stairs, looking for anything ot do. Then he heard his older brother's voice. He pressed himslef steathly against the wall and realized his older brother was on the phone.

**Yoru's POV**

"Yes Kukai all the guys are sleeping over at my house" I heard my brother say. "..No Amu's not going to be here" He sounded annoyed at that part "Yes..yes.. okay call the others and I'll see ya guys later, see ya man."

Once he was I snuck away without him noticing.

'Hmm this is going to be fun' I snickered to myself. 'loads of fun'

I wasn't paying attention then I heard Amu's meow and all to knowing voice.

***Young master*** I heard her say ***What are you thinking?***

Sure enough I turned around and there she was, my beloved pink furred cat.

"Nothing,nya" I lied, knowing that she would catch me.

***Don't play that with me young Tsukiyomi*** She smirked ***Your playing on pranking the boys aren't you?***

'Damn she caught me' I thought to myself 'Sadly I could never lie to her. Even when I did she already knew what I was up to-'

Her voice interupted my thoughts,

***Don't worry I won't tell anyone* **She said with a smirk ***The last one you did was classic. I can't wait to see this one**.*

I saw totally surprised, then I did my own smirk "Thank you Amu. Your the best."

***Its all part of the job* **She replied ***Besides I need a good laugh around here. Just don't get into much trouble young master.***

"I won't" I promised her.

***Okay then*** She smirked ***good luck. I'll be your look out and let you know when the guys get here.***

Then she left and I already knew where she went her favorite spot, other than her secret spot. The window ciel.

'I won't need luck, Amu' I snickered "Now wheres the whoopie cushion, the ballons and that bucket.'

I searched my room for my whoopie cushion and my balloons. I was so absolutely glad I kept my balloons. I went into my batheroom and started filling up the balloons.

'Perfect' I smirked 'Water balloons for the self absorbed Tadase. The whoopie cushion for the clueless Kukai. I don't want to get my older brother. I'd be dead if I get him, but then again it would be fun so just make him slip and fall, so I'll crack and egg set of the flour near him so he can get covered in filth. Last, but not least for Nagi a bucket of water poured on him. That should be it. I'll thinking of somethin or Kairi later.'

During my whole planning I was finished filling the ballon's up. I went into the garage and got a empty bucket and went back to my batheroom to fill it up with water. Luckily nobody caught me or my plans would be screwed. I got a strong piece of rope and tied my balloons in a blanket securily, but loose and set it up to a place where I knew Tadase loves to go in my house.

'Water balloon prank, complete' I snickered to myself.

I went into the kitchen and my cat was there drinking some milk from her bowl. She turned to see me and smirked knowing what was going on and scampered off. I went into the cupboard, pulled out the flour and hid it well but perfect to where it would make a mess on someone. I opened the fridge and got out one egg and careful put it in my pocket.

'Flour disaster prank, complete' I smirked and giggled.

I went into my room to get my bucket full of water and because of my excellent climbing skills I put it on the front door of my house. Knowing Nagi will be the first one here and slowly come in.

'Water bucket, check' I giggled more.

Then last I did was blow up my whoopie cushion and put it under the spot Kukai always sits in.

'Whoopie cushion, done' I snickered.

***The boys are coming Yoru*** I heard Amu say ***I got a video camera so you can record it.***

I nodded, I took the video camera from and went into the kitchen to take my place and let the fiasco begin. I cracked the egg and sure enough the door bell rang.

***Get ready* **I heard Amu say.

"You can come in Nagi" I heard Ikuto shout.

I turned on the record and started filming my whole prank.

**Normal**

The front door open slowly and sure enough myplan worked brillantly. The whole bucket of water fell on nagi aking him soaking wet. Yoru snickered evilly.

"What the hell?" an irritated Nagi said.

Behind him he heard loud laughter and Saw that Tadase and Kukai was right behind him laughing their butts off.

"That was a good one?" Kukai chuckled.

"What was a good one?" Ikuto said curiously.

"A bucket fell on Nagi" Tadase said, calming down from his laughing fit "And now hes saoking wet."

Ikuto chuckled at this and walked down the stiars carelessly. Once he got to the bottom he slipped on the egg and my plan again worked again. He flailed his arms and knocked over the flour bag dumping it all over himself and the floor. The guys saw this and busted out laughing with tears in their eyes.

"Oh my god" Kukai chocked out. "This is just priceless."

"Yea I know" Tadase said with a red face from,laughter. "First Nagi then Ikuto, Oh lord."

"Yea, yea laugh it up you jerks" Ikuto growled "Great. I need to shower and change clothes."

Tadase, Nagi, Kairi and Kukai went inside the house letting their guard down. Kairi was following Tadase and Tadase stepped on the trigger and the water balloons came crashing down on both him and Kairi. They both screamed and the looked at each then themselves, they were both soaked. Kukai, Nagi, and Ikuto rushed in once they heard the both Tadase and Kairi scream.

"What happ-" Ikuto started to say then took a good glance at Kairi and Tadase and busted out laughing.

"What are you-" Nagi tried to say, then soon both him and Kukai started laughing with Ikuto and were on they ground, holding their sides.

"Oh my god who's the evil master mind behind this?" Kukai asked, trying to breathe from his laughing.

"There's only one person it could be" Ikuto smirked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Yoru" They said in unison.

"I'm surprised I haven't been pranked yet" Kukai said in wonder

"Yea I know" Ikuto agreed "Well I'm going to go get cleaned up. Nagi, Kukai you don't mind if you clean up teh kitchen do you?"

Kukai and Nagi shook their heads.

"Can you get us towels?" Nagi said "We are soaked here."

"Yea yea" Ikuto chuckled.

Ikuto went upstairs and got three towels and headed back up stairs to take a shower. Once he was in the shower. Nagi adn Kuaki got started on cleaning the kitchen. Once they were done they had flour all over their faces and started laughing again.

"I swear Yoru is becoming like Ikuto" Kukai snickered.

"I know" Nagi agreed, with a chuckle.

Once they were done witht eh cleaning and everyone was calm once again. Kukai and teh rest went into the living room to watch t.v. Kukai rushed over to take his usual spot and jump into his seat. Once he did that a loud fart sound came out and he instantly turned bright red. All the guys, except Ikuto were on the floor laughing really really hard.

"Wow Kukai" Nagi sputtered "What you eat?"

"T-tha wasn't-t me" Kukai stuttered in embarrassment.

"Oh right" Kairi chuckled "I'm sure that teh cushion just came to life and farted on its own."

"I-it seriously wasn't me" Kukai defend, his face still bright red.

The guys were still laughing once Ikuto came back. He saw that Kukai was bright red and looking down in his lap.

"What are you guys laughing about?" He asked in amusement.

"Kukai farted" Nagi stated.

"I d-did not" Kuaki sputtered out, in annoyance.

Ikuto started chuckling "Kukai you should check the cushion."

Kuaki lifted the cushion and sure enough he found the whoopie cushion.

All of them started laughing, even Kukai.

"A whoopie cushion really?" Nagi said wiping a tear away.

"Ahh classic" Ikuto breathed out.

"I'm so glad nobody recorded this" Tadase said "Or this would be embarrasssing."

Yoru was snickering and laughing the whole time, while he was recording his prank. Amu was amused and laughing as well, but she felt kinda of bad for Kukai's embarrassment. Yoru was done recording and stopped the video camera and put it away.

"Where is your brother anyway Ikuto?" Kukai asked.

Amu's ears twitched at that part

***Uhh oh*** she said to Yoru ***Yoru go to your room and hide the video camera well.***

Yoru understood well and went upstairs as Amu instructed and hid the camera. Once he was done hiding the camera a thought came to him

'How long until Amu's brithday?'

He heard footstpes coing up to his room and saw Ikuto in leaning against the door way, with a smirk.

"Wonderful pranking, Yoru" He commented.

Yoru snickered and laughed "That goo ?"

"Very amusing" His brother replied, then saw that Yoru had something on his mind

"Whats wrong Yoru?" He asked concerned.

"How long until Amu's birthday?" Yoru asked.

Ikuto thought about it, then replied "4 months."

Yoru's heart fell when he heard that

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"No reason, just wanted to know" Yoru lied.

Ikuto nodded and headed back downstairs to the guys.

'4 months until her birthday, then she will be gone forever, for real' Yoru thought tearfully 'Well can't cry now, she wants to help the others first. Shes not ready to leave yet. And she knows it. Shes not scared so why should I be. She needs my help anyway."

With that determination in his heart. Yoru was ready to help Amu in anyway necessary. He knew her plan.

"I'm doing it for you Amu" Yoru whisper.

**Please Review Thank You.**

I hope you liked it. It was to ease the tension a bit. I'm sorry if it wasn't as funny as the other one.

Well Amu's going to go by months to help other's until her birthday. Month one Kairi and Tadase, Month two Yaya and Rima, Month three Nagi and Kukai.

Letting you know the rest is going to be dramatica and heartfelt.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You guys are awesome :)

Even though I am a beginner, it means alot.


	22. Breaking the Facades, Kairi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 21-

Breaking the Facades, Kairi

**Normal POV**

Amu was in the park at her favorite spot. Usually Kukai would be their with her or Rima and Nagi, but the were busy with other things. So she found it to her advantage to start helping her master's friends as planned. The first one she wanted to do, was someone she didn't really talk to that much. Kairi was her first choice.

She though of the green hair boy carefully. She felt a bit intimidated by him, but in her hear there was no way she was going to give up on helping him. Begin how she is she won't give up.

**Amu POV**

I was alone and I knew I was alone, but it was still early.

'I wonder.' I thought.

I took out my cell phone that Kukai bought for me. It was a keyboard phone, that was black and had a X shaped charm dangling from it. I went through my contact list and found Kairi's number.

(Text Messaging, _Italics_- Amu, **Bold**- Kairi)

_Hey Kairi._

_-Amu._

I waited for a bit for my hone to chime.

_Ching_

**Hello Amu. How are you?**

**-Kairi.**

I smiled.

'Yes I got him to reply, maybe I can get him to come over to teh park so we can tal for a bit' I told myself confidentally.

I texted back.

_I'm fine. I was wondering can you come to the park?_

_-Amu._

Waited for a few minutes.

_Ching_

**Its late. Why you ask?**

**-Kairi.**

'Damn he's a sly one. Might as well be honest with him.' I sighed 'Not all of it, but for the first part yes. I can't tell him about his facade just yet.'

_I want to get to know you better. If thats okay with you, I want to become better friends with you._

_-Amu._

'Maybe that will help him' I thought

I waited and started to hum. The my phone chimed.

_Ching_

**That sounds delightful. It would be a pleasure to become better friends with you. Sure I'll be there in a few minutes, but I can't stay out too long.**

**-Kairi.**

'Yes thats what I like to hear. Not much, but its enough.' I smiled confidentally.

So I texted him back.

_Thats great. I'll be waiting. Don't worry I understand. See you soon and be safe okay._

_:)_

_-Amu._

**Kairi POV**

I smiled once I recieved the last from Amu. I swear I was blushing.

'Wait I don't smile or blush' I shook my head in disbelief 'What is wrong with me?'

"Well better get ready' I sighed to myself.

I went into my closet and pulled on a long, dark grey sleeved shirt and a dark green, short sleeved shirt over it. I put on baggy black shorts with a black and grey checkered belt and black vans. (Note: **I making everyone a bit fashionable. I know he wouldn't normally wear this, but its worth a shot.**)

I looked at the clock and headed for the door, but not before I yelled over to my shoulder.

"I'm going out for a bit" I told my sister.

"Whatever" I heard her reply.

I closed the door and started to feel hurt again.

'Why must she be so heartless?' I asked myself,

I felt myself go cold, but shook it off and started to head for the park was. Even though I felt happen that I get to spend time with Hinamori-san. I couldn't, but feel bad about how cold my sister is to me. Always insulting, making me do stuff for her, complaining, and making me like her slave.

'No I can't think that way' I told myself 'No matter what she's still my sister.'

I was close to the park and I spotted Hinamori-san. She looked so gorgeous near the water fountain. She wore a black and pink stripped shirt, with a black vest over it. A black skirt and black knee high socks. Around her waist were a couple of chains and a black sparkle, studded belt and on her feet were black flats.

'She's beautiful' I said and I could feel the heat in my cheeks, then quickly shook it off. 'I can't blush its embarrassing.'

"Hello, Hinamori-san" I said casually.

She turned around to face me and smiled warmly.

"Hello Kairi" she replied, gently "Its nice to see you."

"Same goes for me" I smiled gently and walked over to her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Things are fine, I guess you can say" I said calmly, but inside I was feeling pain again. "And your self?"

"Much better knowing that I can't find my secret anymore" She said in soft voice. "Come sit near me" She patted the water fountain "I want to know more about you."

I nodded and sat next to her as she requested.

"So how about you tell me a little about your self?" She said sweetly.

"Well my last name is Sanjo.I have an older sister. I like the color green and I'm not very open to others. As you know I got to school with everyone else. I like to lear and expand my knowledg and vocabulary. I'm not much of a sweets person, but I do like cookies and ice cream. I sometimes to be by myself so I can think and read." I replied casually.

Then once I stopped. I noticed she was listening intently to everything I had to say. I waited for her to speak or say something like 'you are weird' or just look at me with a dumfounded look.

"Thats very interesting, Sanjo-san" She said with a warm smile and sincerity.

I was absolutely

'She actaully listened to me' I said to myself happily 'I always have a hard time with talking to other. Tha or they find me boring, but she actaully listened.'

"You don't think I am weird?" I asked her nervously.

"Of course not San-" She stopped talking and looked at me in shock. "Sanjo-san? Your last name is Sanjo-san?"

I nodded and looked at her curiously. Then she did something I never expected her to do. She started hugging and squealing.

"Snajo-san its you oh my god" She replied happily "I can't believe its you. I remember you know."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, completely confused.

"You don't remember?" She asked in shock.

"Remember what?" I asked her, getting more confused.

She smiled brightly "We have met before."

"Really?" I asked her, in shock.

She nodded and giggled.

**Amu POV**

'I can't believe it. Kairi, its actually him. I can't believe I didn't know it until now.' I thought excitedly.

"How? When?" He asked, curiously "I don't remember."

I frowned "Want me to tell you?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"Alright" I smiled. "Do you remember going to a beach one year?"

**Normal POV**

~_Flashback_~

_A pink haired girl was playing at the beach with her parents and brand new baby sister. _

_"Mommy" The little girl squealed "Come play with me?"_

_"I can't sweetheart" Her mother replied "I have to take care over your little sister. Go ask your father, maybe you and him can collect sea shells?"_

_"Okay mommy" the little girl smiled and ran off to go find her father._

_While she was looking for her dad. She saw a green haired boy being picked on by other kids and they were saying mean things to him._

_"You four eyes freak" one boy shouted "you don't belong here."_

_"Yea go some where else" a girl yelled. "This is are spot."_

_The pink haired girl, saw the kids kick the green boy and he was whimpering in pain_

_"Please stop" he cried "Leave alone."_

_"No we are going to put in your place" a boy smirked, and kicked him again._

_The little girl was furious at what the other kids were doing to him. Even though she was small for her age, she had courage and came up to stop the mean kids. The same boy that was kicking him was stopped by the little who was blocking his blow._

_"Leave him alone" She yelled, angerilly._

_"Well aren't you a little cutie" The boy smirked "Excuse me baby doll, but can you move away from him?"_

_"No" the girl shot back "Leave him alone or else."_

_The boy came up to her and touched her shoulder, being a bit cocky_

_"Or what baby face?" He tanted "What are you going to do about it?"_

_The girl snapped and started punching and kicking ther kids who were picking on the green haired boy. The others started to runaway from the girl screaming and crying. Once she was calm again, she turned around to see the green haired boy in a ball, trembling and had his eys shut._

_She softened up adn walked over to him and put her hand on his back, startling him abit and he opened his eyes widen once he saw her._

_"Are you alright?" She smiled._

_He nodded slowly "A-are they g-gone?" He whimpered out_

_The little girl nodded and held out her hand to him._

_"Let me help you up" she smiled sweetly at him._

_He looked at her hand, tehn up at her still nervous and not sure if it was okay. After awhile he returned a smile and took her hand as she helped back up._

_"Thank you" he replied with a smile._

_"Your welcome" she giggled._

_"Little sparrow!" the little girls father yelled. "we are leaving."_

_"Coming daddy" the little girl replied back "well I gotta go. it was nice meeting you. what is your name?"_

_"Sanjo, Sanjo Kairi" the boy replied. "It was nice meeting you too."_

_"Goodbye, Sanjo-san" the girl waved, then ran to meet up with her father._

_~End of Flashback~_

Once Amu was done with her story. Kairi looked at her wide eyed and shocked.

"That was you?" He asked

She nodded with a giggle "Yes that was me."

He smiled widely and hugged her tight. "Well its nice to see you again. You saved me that day."

"No" Amu replied with a smile "I wanted to help you."

"Well thank you again" he smiled.

"Your welcome" she giggled.

Kairi looked at the time on his watch and frowned. It was time for him to go.

"Well I got to go Hinamori-san" He sighed "It was nice spending time with you."

"Same here Sanjo-san" Amu replied with a smiled. "If you want you can come back here tomorrow and catch up some more."

"It ould be my honor" Kairi bowed "goodbye Amu."

"Goodbye Kairi" then she hugged him one last time.

He hugged her back, then headed off for home feeling moer happy then he had in years

'I can't believe it' He smiled 'it was her. That little girl who helped me.'

"Amu" He whispered.

**Please Review Thank You.**

I hoped you liked it. :)

Thank you for the reviews you guys are wonderful.

Next one is Tadase. I know alot of you are not fans of him, but ehh I have to.


	23. Amu's Caretaker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 22-

Amu's Caretaker

**Normal POV**

Once Kairi left Amu started to think deeper it her past about the boy who was pickng on him. She kept thinking and started remebering the little boys appaerance. She remember he had blonde hair and bright red eyes. His attitude was rude, cocky, and well kinda arrogant. She wondered if that boy who hurt Kairi, was Tadase and if that was the truth then shes got some real work to do.

'Id it was you Tadase, then I blame you for the reason why Kairi won't open up' She thought to herself. That wasn't fair to him.'

"Well only one way to find out" Amu sighed.

She took out her cell phone once again and found Tadase in her contacts. The she pressed the call button and wited as it started to ring.

**Amu POV**

I waited after four rings then finally the phone was answered.

"Hello?" The voice answered. "This is Tsusaka speaking, who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Amu" I replied politely "Is Tadase there? I'm a friend of his."

"Amu, you mean Hinamori Amu?" The man, asked in shock.

"Uhh.. yea" I replied cautiously.

"I knew I recognized that voice" The man said with a laugh "But wait aren't you supposed to be dead or something?"

"How do you know me?" I asked curiously.

"You don't remember me?" He asked in disappointment.

"No, who are you?" I replied.

I heard him sign on the other in the end of the line "I think its better to show than explain. Where are you at the moment?" his voice sounded sad.

"At the park, near the gazbo and water fountain." I said matter-of-factly.

'Wait why am I telling him this' I thought to myself 'I gave that information away so easily. I can be so stupid sometimes.'

"Alright I'll be there in a few minuted" the man's voice perked up "You will remember once you see me. I promise I won't hurt you. Oh and answering your question about Tadase he's at a party with his parents."

"Alright, Thank you sir." I said polietly.

"See you in a few minutes, Amu" he said cheerfully, then hung up.

'What did I just do?' I thought to myself 'He sounded trustworthy though.'

Well might as well sing while I wait. I walked over to the fountain and sat down. Once I felt relaxed, I closed my eyes and began to sing.

**Behind These Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson **(I do not own)

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Once I was done I heard someone clapping softly. I opened my eyes to see a man who was in teh shadows.

"You still sing beautifully" The man said "You have grown so much Amu. I am proud."

I just looked at him and tilted my head in confusion.

"Still confused huh?" The smiled, then stepped into the light "You remeber me now?"

My eyes widen to see Tsusaka standing in the light smiling. I do remeber him now. I didn't know he was related. I should've known they look som much alike except Tsusaka had violet eyes.

"Tsusaka-san?" I asked with a quiver "Is that reall you?"

He didn't answered me instead he opened his arms.

"Can I have a hug Amu?" He said smiling.

I squealed and ran into his arms and he hugged me tight.

"Tsusaka-san it reall is you" I felt like crying.

"Where have you been Amu?" He asked, as he released me.

"Didn't Ikuto tell you?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"No he didn't. I just got back from France today." He answered.

"I'm sure Utau and Ikuto would love to see you again" I smiled.

"As will I" He smiled in return "But i want to know wbout you. What happened to you. You just diappeared and re-appeared out of thin air?"

"Its a long story Tsusaka-san" I sighed "It involves a witch and saving someone I really care about."

He shook his head "I knew somthing was suspicious with your disappearance. Well I got plenty of time." He sat down and patted the seat next to him. "Come sit. Tell me all about it. You know you an trust me."

I nodded sat down next to him, and told him the whole story. I told him about the witch and the curse I swear I saw him smirk when I said something about Ikuto. I told him about how everyone knows about the curse, and what I'm planning to do about the others. Once I was done he was more understanding and beamed at me.

"Well I am happy your alive Amu" He finally said "We were all worried sick about you. Once the police gave up our hearts shattered. Who knew you were a cat this whole time. I thought it be Ikuto that be kidna cat like."

I giggled "Ehh sometimes he can be. Especially with teasing and smirking."

"Ahh yes the smirk" Tsusaka said with a laugh "I swear it runs in the family."

"You have no idea" I giggled "Yoru has become quite the prankster. Oh you be suprised to hear this Ikuto started playing violin again and is getting better and better everday. His passion came back."

He smiled in delight "Looks like we got two more Aruto's running around."

I nodded in agreement "Which reminds me. I haven't seen him in a few weeks. Do you know where he could have gone?"

"Hes in France" He replied "I saw him there when I as returning here. He'll come back soon hes just got somethings to catch up on."

I sighed and nodded "I understand. Thats Aruto for you. Always being an alley cat. The family has been worried about him. He told him that he was on a buisness trip, but I know Aruto well and i knew he was doing something else."

"You have always been an observant one huh?" Tsusaka laughed "Your intuition is right."

"Let me guess, he wants to go back to the orchestra?" I replied bluntly.

He smiled in amusement "You are more clever now than you were when you were little." ruffling my hair.

"Its a gift" I grunted "I hope he comes back more often though."

"Oh he will don't worry" Tsusaka reassured "But in the meantime you said, You have work to do as well?"

"Yes" I said honestly "Breaking some facades."

"Ahh your specialty" He replied cheerfully "You were always good at doing that. Thats why you called Tadase huh?"

I nodded "Well I wanted to do Kairi first and realized I have met him before. We got caught up again, and told him how I helped him at a beach a long time ago, but I feel as if he is still hiding himself. Then I started remembering the boy that pciked on Kairi. The boys appearance reminded me of Tadase-kun."

"Ahh I remember that day" Tsusaka sighed "As you can tell he gotten alot worse huh?"

"So it was him?" I asked bluntly.

He nodded "Yes it was. He told me about a pink haired girl punching him and kicking him. He was whining alot. I knew it was you, only you would have the guts to help someone in need."

I smiled at him "Thank you, but yes I want to break their facades. They shouldn't feel like they should hide anything. I'm helping Yaya and Rima after Kairi and Tadase. So can you tell me why Tadase-kun is the way he is?"

"His parents most likely." Tsusaka said

"His parents?" I asked curiously.

"His parents have this high and mighty attitutde" He responded "He was never like this when he was younger though, but I guess in his mind its alright to have the same arrogant attitude as his parents. So thats how he became. He acts nice and innocent, but he orders other around like hes a prince."

I was intently and then smirked "I know just what to do for him and for Kairi."

"I know that smirk well" Tsusaka smiled in relief "Your going to put Tadase in his place huh? or give him one of your pep talks?"

"You know me well?" I smiled at him.

"Of course. I pratically raised you remember" He chcuckled. "I'm proud off you I'm sure your parents would be too." He said the last part in sadness.

"My parents?" I asked curiously "Tsusaka-san whats wrong with my parents? Don't lie either you know how I get."

He nodded "You do have a right to know I guess" He sighed "Your parents were killed in an car accident, along with your sister."

I wanted to burts out in tears and I started to shake hard.

"How long ago?" I asked remaining calm "I remember them moving away to America after the thought I disappeared."

"3 years ago" He said with a sad smile.

I let some tears fall, then shook them "I'll see them again one day" I smiled and looked at the stars. I'll miss you mom, dad, Ami. I wish I could have told you what happened to me. I know your watching over me. I have some other I have to take care of first and things to do. Sleep well."

I felt the wind pick up and caress my cheek as if saying see you soon and I love you. I felt relief in feeling that, even though I wanted to cry I smiled. I turned my attention back to Tsusaka and he was smiling at me back.

"You are one strong girl" He said and hugged me "So do you break your curse?"

"True love" I stated with a blush.

"I'm guessing you have certain midnight blue haired boy in mind" he teased then chuckled "i knew you'd always fall for him."

"Your always right too" I replied back "I wonder if he feels the same thought."

"You will find out soon enough, Amu" he smiled and hugged me again for reassurance.

"Thank you Tsusaka-san" I beamed at him "For everything. Don't be a stranger okay. I want to talk to you more. You are like father figure to me now."

"I promise to come around more often" He replied "Little sparrow."

I giggled at the nickname my father use to say to me all the time. Keeping the memory of him locked tight in my heart in happiness. Tsusaka looked at his watch and decided it was time for him to go

"I'll visit again soon Amu" He confirmed "I also to promise to visit Utau and Ikuto tomorrow."

"Goodbye Tsusaka-san" I hugged him tight.

"Goodbye, little sparrow" He hugged back, then started to walk away.

"Well I know what to do about Tadase and Kairi now." I told myself. I looked at the sky and smiled one more time and started back to Ikuto and Utau's house.

'Until tomorrow' I said 'more sutff to do. I can't stop now.'

**Please Review Thank You**

Tsusaka knows Amu because of Ikuto and all of them. He kinda raised Amu since her parents were so busy with her little sister. I hope that makes sense. He's Tadase's uncle. That why Amu is clever, observant, and kind hearted. After they announced Amu's serach was over her parents and little sister left for America and died in a car accident.

She also knows about Aruto really well and keeps an eye on him. She knows about his love for violin. Thats why she understood about him and the orchestra.

I love the reviews thank you so so much. :)

I'm trying to write as much as I can. This is why I couldn't write longer. Its helping Kairi and going into Tadase and his facade.


	24. Tadase's Attitude Adjustment

Warning: This is going to get a bit heated on this one. Sorry Tadase fan's I had to make Tadase sound like an ass for this one, but I needed him to be like that to give him that cocky, arrogant attitude.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 23-

Tadase's Attitude Adjustment

**Normal POV**

Then next few days Amu has been observing Tadase secrectly getting advice from Tsusaka as well because he wanted to help changing his attitude as well. He also loved Amu's determination on the what she was doing for her friends. He learned from Yoru that she didn't have much time which nearly broke his heart because she was like a daughter to him. He practically raised the girl himself so of course he would be heartbroken. So he decided to stay longer and not really minding his wandering heart anymore. His heart was like gypsies he loved to travel and see knew things especially France, but hearing of Amu's fate his gypsie heart stopped him.

Amu was noticing some positive changes ever since Tsusaka came back. Ikuto even though he wouldn't admit it was happy that he was around now. Utau was becoming happier and her smile was showing more. Yoru was trying to stay out of trouble, but being the little mischievous kitten he is his pranks can't help but still lurk around.

'I musn't tell them about Aruto just yet' the pink furred cat thought. 'not just yet'

Amu was on the fence ost of Tadase's house watching carefully. She's been following him sround a bit. She noticed that he wasn't like at fault for his attitude. It was because his family was hardly arround him, he only wanted attention and someone to see him.

'Even though it is his fault, he shouldn'tbe like that to others' the cat thought as she watched him carefully.

It was becoming way too much lately, he been ordering the other's around like prince. Making Kukai and Nagi give him massages. Making Kairi do documents for him and nearly making him do his homework. Makinf Rima and Yaya as fangirls to him and making them serve tea and sweets. She noticed he wouldn't dare that to Ikuto or Utau, but who would. Ikuto has a temper and Utau lets just say her temper can be worse than Ikuto's. With that thought the cat shivered at her masters tempers and how scary they can be when pissed off.

**Amu POV**

I watched Tadase careully and finally thinking enough is enough.

'He may not do that stuff to my masters, but still isn't right to the rest of them' I said making my ears perk up and smirked.

"Time for an attitude adjustment huh?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around knowing that someone was there and saw it was Tsusaka-san.

***You know me so well* **I thought to him.

"Of course" He smiled at me.

Yes, he can hear me when I am in cat form. We figured it out when I was talking to Yoru. He pulled me aside and told me. We also figured out Utau can hear me as well. I was over joyed when about that too. I can also keep my thought secluded from them, I can even talk to them at once if needed be, but if I need to talk to them privately I just switch my mind by directly thinking to the person.

***Hey Tsusaka-san?* I asked.**

"Yea Amu?" He replied.

***Do you know why only You, Yoru and Utau can hear me and no one lese can?* I asked him.**

"I've been wondering about that too lately" He replied gently "I think its because we accepted you as a cat and love you very deeply to where we don't care wether your a cat or not, but love you for you. That or we have known for so long and kept you in our hearts that our bond couldn't be separated."

***Hmm I guess that makes sense* **I replied with a nod. ***Well I got some plans for Tadase. Its time to break his facade. I know why hes doing that to the others. He does to get attention and for him to become bossy like that is what he thinks works.***

"I wish you go luck little sparrow" Tsusaka-san said "Don't lose your temper alright. I know how you get."

***I won't I promise*** I said with a smirk ***At least I'll try not to.***

"Well at least your being honest" he chuckled.

***Of course you raised me to be honest* **I said with a giggle.

With one last look at Tadase, I jumped down off the fence.

***Goodbya Tsusaka-san* **I said.

"Why don't you call me dad?" He pouted.

I giggled at his childishness, but he was right so I decided it was alright to call him that.

***Bye papa*** I said cheerfully.

"Yay!" He exclaimed "Oh wait one more thing. I wanna try a little trick."

His sweet smile turned into a smirk. I gulped.

***Y-y-yes papa?* **I said nearvously.

He went into his pocket and pulled out a mouse toy. I saw and my cat instinct kicked. I sniffed at it and meowed happily. I started playing with it and purring like mad. He held up a bit making feel playful and jumped to get it. He layed it on the ground and I pounced on it and was biting. I heard him laughing in amusement at me. Once my human instincts came back. I turned to him and saw him laughing with a tear in his eye.

"T-t-that was to cute" He said with a chuckle "You are quite the kitty cat."

***You made me look stupid*** I pouted ***That was so mean how could you?***

"Well you are part cat aren't you?" He asked regaining his compsure. "You have to act like a cat anyways."

***But still* **I pouted more.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerly "I couldn't help myself. Forgive me?"

***Yea I forgive you, papa* **I said and rubbed against his leg for reassurance.

"Thank you my little sparrow" He said with a smile.

***Well I better go* **I said with a nod and started to walk away

'Tadase you better ready' I said with a smirk 'I'm going to need Kukai, he's going to be the one holding me back. If not him then Ikuto.'

~_Tims Skip_~

**Night Time and At the park.**

I took out my phone decided to call Tadase. I pushed the call, but and waited.

(Phone call, Normal=Amu, _Italics_=Tadase)

The phone finally answered at the fifth ring.

_"Hello?" _The voice said.

"Tadase?" I asked.

_"Yes this is he"_ He replied "_And who's this?"_

"Its Amu" I replied.

"_Oh. Hi Hinarmori-san"_ He said cheerfully_ "What did you want?"_

"I was wondering, can you come to the park?" I asked polietly, but with a smirk.

_"Uhh.. why?" _He answered smugly.

"To get to know you better" I stated calmly, but inside I wanted to yell.

"_Well than that case sure" _He sounded cocky _"I'll be there soon."_

"Okay" I replied "See ya soon."

"See ya" He said and hung up.

'"Yep definitley going to need Kukai" I said to myself. I went to Kukai's cell number and prseed the button.

(Phone call, same as before)

I waited and he answered on the second ring.

_"Hinamori?" _He asked.

"Hi Kukai" I replied cheerfully.

_"Hi, What did you need?" _He asked curiously.

"I was wondering" I replied "Can you come to the park. I'm going to need your help."

_"Why whats wrong?"_ He asked concerned.

"You'll see when you get here" I stated honestly "So can you come?"

_"Of crouse I'll be there right away"_ He said in a rush, than hung up.

Once I was done talking to Kukai. Tadase was walking toward me. He was wearing a white button up shirt, with a black tie around his neck that had what looked like a crown clip on it. He was wearing a black jacket over, it that was unzipped and was wearing black baggy shorts with a black belt that also had a cown on it and black converse on his feet. His hands were in his jacket while was walking up.

'Not bad' I thought to myself 'Ikuto's better though.'

"You wanted to see me Amu?" He asked, with a cocky voice.

That took away his looks. The cocky attitude. I swallowed my anger and nodded with my most sweetest smile at him.

"Yes come sit down" I said calmly.

He smirked and did as he was told.

"So what did you want to talk about first?" He asked.

"I was wondering why you like to order people around like you do?" I stated bluntly.

His voice darkened "Because everyone deserves to be my slaves."

"Have you ever once thought that maybe it hurt other's feelings?" I asked surprised he answered that.

"Nope" He said with a mean chuckle "Not one bit."

"You know thats really mean right?" I said, tightening my hands into fists "Do you remember a little girl one time at beach long ago, that stood up to you?"

He turned angry at that "Yea" He replied with a growl "That little bitch hit me and punched from protecting a little nobody, with green hair glasses."

My temper flared when he said bitch then got worse when he picked on Kairi, but then I felt a vibrate from my pocket and took out my phone. There was a text from Kukai.

**I'm here and Ikuto is with me. He was over at my house and heard me on the phone with you and wanted to help as well.**

**-Kukai.**

I texted him at lightning speed.

_Thank you, and hurry please. This isn't going to be pretty._

_-Amu._

I turned my attention back to Tadase.

"So did you know that girl you call a bitch was me?" I asked him bluntly.

"The bitch who hit me and punched me was you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep it was" I stated, popping 'p' "Did you also know that the person I protected was Kairi?"

"Really now?" He asked, with an evil smirk "Well good thing then. That little bastard deserves the treatment I am giving him. As for you princess. Your the most annoying pest I have ever met in my entire life. I'm glad your cursed, you should burn in hell you stupid wench"

I clenched my teeth and balled my fist tight. My tempers growing more.

"Oh really you think so?" A strong male voice said from behind me.

I turned to see two angry boys glaring at Tadase. Kukai's fist was clenched tight and Ikuto looked alot more scary than either of the two.

"Ikuto, Kukai?" Tadase asked "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Amu" a pissed Kukai said.

"And we can see why she called" Ikuto snarled

"Why that bitch is a little nobody?" Tadase glared at me "Whys hould anyone care about her. I was more happy when she was supposedly gone. She doesn't deserve to live. She deserved to be cursed. She's probably cursed because of her own seflish reason's and this is her punshiment. As for Kairi he's nerd. I'm glad he's an emo and quiet, nobody should give a damn about him anyway."

**Ikuto POV**

I was about to punch Tadase straight in teh face for saying that about Amu and Kairi. I saw Kukai and saw he wanted to as well, but he were stopped but the most menacing voice ever heard.

"Shut up!" It was Amu. "You think you know everything huh?"

When I saw her I gulped. I turned to Kukai he seemed shaken by her voice as well and his eyes were wide with fear when he saw her. I turned to see her and I saw why Kukai was scared. There was a very was very deadly arua around her and her eyes were flaring with anger.

'Fuck' I cursed to myself

"You just made a big mistake Tadase" I stated in worry.

"What do you mean? He asked smugly "I was right."

"I should shut up if I were you" I growled "Her temper his worse than mine."

Tadase gulped then turned to Amu.

**Normal POV**

"You really think my curse is punishment. You think I'm selfish huh?" Amu's voice was dripping with venom "You think nobody should care about Kairi huh?"

Ikuto whispered to Kukai "This is why she called, to hold her back. Her temper is bad. She's also very strong when angered. Plus with the cat-like reflexes now that she has, this is going to be bad."

Kukai gulped and whispred back "How bad is her temper?"

"Lets just say this nothing compared to her true temper" Ikuto replied.

"That bad" He asked, with eyes widening.

Ikuto nodded "So you prepared to hold her back?"

Kukai nodded "I'm willing to protect her."

"Its more like we are protecting Tadase" Ikuto stated with a growl.

While they were talking to each other. Amu stepped more closely to Tadase. The boys were instantly next to her watching her carefully at watch she was going to do, especially Ikuto.

"Alright" Tadase snapped at her "Why were you cursed huh?"

"I did to help someone I love" She growled at him.

"Yea right" Tadase smirked "Who was it? And why did you lie about if for so long? Your parents would be ashamed of you for what you did. That shouldn't have brought you into this world."

Ikuto was about to snap at him for saying that, but she cut him off and her voice was filled with anger.

"Ikuto! I did it to save Ikuto" She snapped at him, as she got in his face. "I did it save his life you prick. If it wasn't for me Ikuto would be dead. He wouldn't be here if I didn't save him asshole. As for why I stayed with was because I was told to serve him. As for my parents. They are dead even my sister.I loved them with all my heart just like I love Ikuto. So don't you ever fucking say that about them."

**Tadase POV**

I gulped and felt a pang of guilt in his heart. Sure my parents ignore me, but they were still alive, but hers are gone. I couldn't help but feel horrible for that. It was the first I felt that to someone. She also saved Ikuto's life. The only reason I said those things to her was because my loneliness got the better of me.

I looked over at Kukai and Ikuto. They were stunned at what she said. They were looking at her with worry on their faces.

**Ikuto POV**

"Your parents and sister are dead?" I asked her completely shocked.

She nodded sadly, but turned to look at me with calm eyes. She always turns calm when looking at me when getting angry. Its like light switch she will back to angry soon.

"How?" Kukai asked, lookin at her with sad eyes.

"In a car accident three years ago" She said softy "As you know Ikuto they moved to America remember. I found out about Tsusaka-san, but I'm not sad about them gone. I am actaully happy. I knwo that sounds weird, but I am. I know the are watching me and looking after me. I love them with all my heart. I'm keeping there memories in my heart happily. I didn't cry when I was told about them becasue I know that I will see them again one day."

Tadase, Kukai and I were completely shocked by what she said. but of course I knew this is Amu. The girl I loved. She was always strong and looked to the brighter side of things. Then I saw the flash over anger flood back in her eyes and she turned to look at Tadase.

"The only reason why are saying these things to me becasue you are hiding your loneliness" She stated bluntly "Which I find pathetic."

I saw Tadase stare wide at her in shock.

**Tadase POV**

I was shocked. She saw right through me how could she know. Its not possible, I always hide my emotions.

I saw her cat like smirk "I'm right aren't I?"

Ikuto and Kukai turned to look at me with a questioning gaze.

I nodded still in shock

"H-how d-did you k-know?" I stuttered out.

"Its a gift" she smiled at me "But that doesn't give you a right to do that to others. You hurt others feelings like that. Yes its alright to be a leader, but when you take it to far it feels like your dictating others lives. We are your friends, you shouldn't lonely. We caare about you I know they do if we didn't they wouldn't have hung out with you. Its harsh how you treat them, they are the people who can help when you need to get back up when your hurting. So don't push me away."

I took in what she said very deeply and for the first time in a long time I cried. I know I might be teased later by the guys later, but it felt good to cry. I felt free from the facade. I was surprised to see Hinamori-san come up to me and pat my back comfortingly and smiling.

"I'm sorry Hinamori-san" I told her "I'm so sorry. I am also sorry to you Kukai. Can you both forgive me for my selfish and childish attitude?"

"I forgive you Tadase-kun" Amu replied "But your going to need to gain that forgiveness. It will take awhile, but you will gain it back. You know you are leader, you can choose how you lead your own path into life. Stay strong with your friends and protect them. They are going to need you as well."

I felt so happy at what she said and I hugged her.

"I forgive you too" Kukai told me with a smile "Like she said we are friends. You don't have to ide your feelings from us. We are here for you" He gave me a thumbs up.

"Thank you" I smiled at both of them with happy tears "Thank you so much.

"I think their is someone you have to apologize alot more than us though Tadase-kun" Amu said seriously "You have to apologize to everyone yes, but more importantly you have to apologize to Kairi."

I nodded and calmed my tears "Yea, your Hinamori-san. I know what to do." I said with a smile.

"Good" Amu stated "Next time don't make me angry. You really don't want that. Ask Ikuto he's had to hold me down and I almost slipped out of him."

"Its true" Ikuto admitted "She might not look like it, but she is very strong. She also can see through others really well. She did it with me and Utau all the time. Never under estimate her."

"I believe you" I told him "I won't do that ever again. You are very wise for your age Amu. How come?"

"Don't you know?" Ikuto asked in surprised.

"Know what?" I asked curiously.

"I might have had my own family, but they were so busy with my baby sister that Tsusaka-san raised me mostly." Amu answered for him. "Thats how I knew Utau, Ikuto and all of them."

"My uncle?" I asked shocked "No way."

"Yea thats how I know it was you that kciked and punched to protect Kairi while we were younger" She stated.

"You knew Kairi from before Amu?" Kukai asked curiosuly

"Yep I did I protected him from Tadase-kun" She said matter-of-factly.

"Yea she kicked my ass" I replied with a embarrassent.

Both Ikuto and Kukai started to laugh.

"So you do know about how strong she is" Ikuto said with a chuckle.

"Yea" I blushed lightly.

"Well you guys better get going" Amu said bluntly "Thank you Kukai, Ikuto for both of you to come and help."

"Why did you call them?" I asked.

"To hold her back" Ikuto stated "We were protecting you."

I gulped "Thank you I guess."

"Don't mention it" Ikuto replied.

"Well lets go" kuaki said with a cheesy grin "See ya Hinamori."

"Bye Amu" Ikuto said with a smirk "I'll see you at home _my_ kitty cat."

I swear I saw a light tint in her cheeks, but I shrugged it off. I also ignored when Ikuto put emphasis on the word my.

"Bye Hinamori-san" I said to her, with smile.

**Normal POV**

The three boys were walking to each of their houses and were talking about Amu.

"So she kicked you butt huh?" Kukai chuckled.

"I wouldn't be laughing Kukai" Ikuto warned, with a smirk "That kitty cat can probably kicks yours too."

Kukai shut up when he said that and gulped.

Tadase chuckled "Your not scared of a girl are you?"

"M-me n-no way" Kukai stuttered.

"She's harmless as a kitten. Just like the kitten she is. She is very loving and hates to use violence unless necessary" Ikuto sad with a smile.

"Okay. If you put it that way" Kukai said in replief.

Then finally the subject was changed to something else. Ikuto not realizing that Amu just confessed her love for him. Amu was in relief when she said that she was in love with him.

"Well one down. Kairi's next" Amu smiled.

**Please Review Thank You**

Well Tadase's case is solved. Kairi's next I hoped you liked it. Aww Tsusaka and Amu father-daughter moment

Poor clueless Ikuto. But don't worry it'll be alright soon with them.

I hope this was longer for you.

Thank your for the comments. You guys are really encouraging. :)


	25. No Longer Hiding

**Author's Note:** Kairi's facade has not quiet lit up yet, But don't worry this one the facade will fall. Thank you for your reviews and concerns don't worry this story is almost coming to an end. Also check out my new stories I'm workng on. One's a Kukamu and The other one is Amu getting a new egg. I am also doing one for fruits basked and ouran. Well enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara.

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 24-

Kairi and Tadase make up

**Tadase POV**

For the last three days I have been thinking of what to do for Kairi. I apologized to everyone except him. They all forgave me, but they said I got to earn it back a bit. So I finally decided it was time I apologized to Kairi.

I went over to Kairi's house and knocked on the door. I wanted to apologize for all things I caused to him. I didn't mean to be the way I was, but now that I have changed I wanted to make things better. I waited and the door finally opened. There was woman answering it she had red wine hair, blue, smokey, grey eyes, and glasses. She had a white tanktop on with a matching white skirt that flew to her calves.

'She looks too young to be his mother so this must be his sister' I thought.

Kairi did mention he had an older sister.

"What do you want?" She said rudely.

"Is Kairi here?" I asked.

"Oh him" She said annoyed "Kairi its for you."

"May I come in?" I asked politely.

"I don't care" She stated bluntly.

She walked into her room and closed the door loudly. I cautiously walked inside. It was messy. There was dirty clothes every where and dirty dishes. Lots of papers flown every where. I'm tellin you just filthy. The Kairi walked into the room wearing an apron and looking exhausted.

"Kairi?" I asked concerned.

"Hi Tadase" he replied looking a bit embarrassed.

"What is going on in here?" I asked not trying to be rude.

"My sister is really hard to manage and is always moody. So I have to do everything" I said in annoyance.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I was embarrased to" He said with his head down "But I got alot more better with the help of Amu. She is helping me with my sister and the reason why she is like this. I care about my sister I want her to be happy, but it sometimes hurts not knowing if she really does care for me."

"Amu huh?" I asked amused.

"Yea" He blushed lightly "She's very encouraging and helpful. Its kinda sad that she does not have much time with us."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Weren't you listening to Yoru?" He asked a bit angry.

"Not really?" I admitted.

"The witch lied to her." He stated "She only has until her birthday and she really will be dead."

"What!" I excaimed "Thats not fair. She doesn't deserve that. Amu is a good person. She helped me too."

"Yea I know" He said "She told me."

"Oh Kairi I wanted ot talk to you about something" I told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

I loed down ashamed "I am sorry for I have done to you. How rude I was. I am also sorry about what I did to you when we were younger I really didn't mean it. I am sorry I hurt your feelings."

"I forgive you" he said calmly "I understand what you were going through. I really do your fogiven."

"Thank you" I told him. "I feel much better now. I feel like a different person because of Amu."

"I am glad" He stated "I know what you mean."

**Kairi Pov**

She is very inspiring she has helped me so much I can't believe it. I love her. She is wonderful. and she also sang for me. Her voice was so pure, but I know she loves someone else. She told me who loves. I respect that very well. I just wish Ikuto wasn't so dense and he could see that she loves him.

"You know Ikuto is missing out on one heck of a girl?" I told Tadase a bit annoyed.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Amu loves Ikuto" I told him bluntly.

"Oh I know she practically confessed to him and he wasn't even getting it" He said annoyed. "But I can tell he loves her too."

"What how do you know" I asked curisouly.

"The way he talks about her and how he sang that song for her when he thought she was dead" Tadase said with a smile.

"I wonder how we can break the curse?" I told him.

"I don't know" He admitted.

"Well we got to help her too" I said "She doesn't deserve to die. I love her too."

"Yea I am willing to help her" He said determined "She's the only one to see right through me and make me feel better. I am willing to help."

"We can't tell the others quite yet" I told him "We have to devise a plan."

"Yea" Tadase said. "So she broke your facade to huh? Your more open than you were before."

"Facade?" I asked.

"Yea the reason why I was acting that was because I was lonely." He explained "But thanks to Amu. I no longer feel lonely because I have my friends to help me. She made me realize that friendship can help me lead to the right path in life. I respect her for that. That was my facade was that arrogant attitude. She broke it and made me want to be who I really want to be. I changed into someone else who is strong and willing to help my friends than order them around."

I was listening to what he had to say very intently. So I guess she did break my facade. I a more open to other's and I am smiling more.

"I guess your right" I said "My facade is broken. I am not so shy anymore and I am opening up to other's. I am brodening my horizon's and letting other's in my world. Nagi accepted for I was and so did Yaya. Rimaa's not too sure about me, but I am not feeling discouraged."

"I am glad" Tadase said and patted my back.

"Hey Kairi?" My sister's voice caught my attention

"Yes onee-chan?" I gulped.

"I am sorry for acting so horrible to you" She said with tears in her eyes "I didn't mean it. I was going through a hard break up with Yuu and stress at work. I am so sorry. I do love you little brother. Can you forgive me?"

I smiled I can she was sincer in her words because of the tears in her eyes. I felt so happy to hear those words. I went over to her and hugged her in reassurance.

"I forgive you onee-chan" I said softly "I forgive you. I am here for you and will always love you. You aren my sister after all. Even though we go through hard times and we can argue. I will alwyas be here for you."

She hugged me tighter and smiled "Thank you little brother, thank you." She whispered "Oh and to your friend I am sorry for the rude introduction. Cna you forgive me as well."

"You are forgiven ma'am" Tadase said with a bow "Its nice to meet you. My name is Tadase Hatori. I am Kairi's friend."

"So I am guessing yoru friends with Utau too huh?" my sister asked.

"Yes I am" He smiled.

"I am her manager" My sister stated proudly.

"Oh really?" He asked in suprise.

"Yea" She said bluntly. "Well I better go to work now. Got make another single for Utau."

"Good luck onee-chan" He said to her "See ya when you get home."

"Bye little brother" She gave me a hug and headed for the door "Oh and thank Amu for me will you. I got a call from her while I was in my room and told me about what your going through Kairi. Tell her thank you for me. Everything is much better than it use to be and I am happy once again." Then she left.

"Amu?" Me and Tadase said with our eyebrows raised.

Then we gave each other a knowing look.

'Amu you did it again' I thought myself 'thank you.'

**Please Review Thank You**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys rock

Next is Rima and Yaya. Amu is going to help them together.

I hope you enjoy it :)


	26. Sugar, Spice and Everything Not So Nice

**Author's Announcement**: I wanted to wait for a few days to write this, but I just couldn't I was too excited to. I hope you enjoy it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 25-

Sugar, Spice and Everything Not So Nice

**Rima POV**

Its been almost a month and half since I have last seen Amu. I kind of miss hanging out with her. My life hasn't been the best. My parents are fighting worse than before because of my kidnapping. I just want us how we were before, but I guess thing can never change what happened to me. I remember when we use to laugh and we got along. I would make them smile, but now when I even try to make them laugh they say its childish and I need to grow up.

Its also kind of lonely being an only child. I look up to Amu as a sister figure in my life, even though I don't have one. Yaya I like her, but I am not too fond of her most of them time. Shes a bit childish and complains alot. Always hyper and always wants candy. With Amu she makes hings clear and more bareable fo me. I actually geniuely smile when I am around her and I feel so comfortable.

I look over at the clock and see that its 8:00 pm.

'Hmm maybe I should give Amu a text. I miss her company'

(Text Message, _Italics_= Rima, **Bold**= Amu)

_Hey Amu, How are you? I haven't talked to you in awhlie and I wanted to know how you were. I miss talking to you._

_-Rima._

I was flipping through the channel's looking for a comdey show since it is my favorite type and stopped when I found the show _Two & Half Men _(I do not own).

_Chime!_

I read my phone and saw a new text: **Amu**

I clicked the button and read what she sent me.

**Hey Rima, I was just thinking about you. I know what you mean. I'm sorry that I haven't been around or haven't contacted you in a while. I been busy with somethings that I need to take care. I miss you talking to you too. How have you been?**

**-Amu.**

Her text made smile. I haven't smmiled in awhile so it made me even more happy. So I wrote to her back.

_Ehh can't complain really. It's alright though I understand if you were busy. So what you doing at the moment?_

_-Rima._

I waited a bit and noticed I was becoming bored watching the show.

_Chime!_

**Thats unfortunate. I am at the park the usual. You want to come. I would love the company. The guys won't be here. They have been busy boding lately. Which I find very comforting. Tadas's attitude has changed dramatically and Kairi is becoming more open with the other's.**

**-Amu.**

For some reason a certain crossdresser popped up into my mind when she was tlaking about the guys.

'Wait why am I think about that purple head?' I thought to myself and shook my head 'Yeesh what is wrong with me.'

Once I cleared my head of purple crossdresser I sent Amu a text back.

_Yes I would love to come to the park. I missed hanging out with you. The boys are bonding more? why does that sound like a girl thing? Whats next are they going to talk about their feelings and paint each other's nails?_

_-Rima._

I couldn't help but giggle at the text. I started to imagine the crossdresser painting his nails and having sparkles.

'Stop thinking about him Rima' Said to myself stubbornly.

_Chime!_

**Hahaha your funny Rima. You make me laugh. Come on over to the park I will be waiting for you. I want to check up with you. Hope to see you soon.**

**xoxo :)**

**-Amu.**

I sent back with a smile.

_See you soon_

_:)_

_-Rima._

I put on a long sleeved lightblue shirt and with a white frill skirt. On my feet were light blue and white knee high socks, with my mary jane flatts. I put a black headband in my hair and a white scarf around my neck.

Then I headed out the door to meet up wtih Amu. Feeling happy that I get to hang out with Amu again.

**Amu POV**

While I was done talking to Rima. I sent a text to both Utau and Yaya to come as well. It was part of my plan to break the facades. I know Utau is happier, but I can she's keeping up a facade and since the guys are bonding more. I figured why not let us girls bond more too.

Utau was the first to show up to the park. I think it was a good thing that she got out of the house. She was wearing dark purple tank top with a white vest over it and black skinny jeans. She wore puprle buttefly clips in her hair. On her feet were black converse with white, checkered shoe laces that came up to her calf.

"Amu" She greeted with a smile and tight hug, that I returned back.

"How are you Utau?" I asked her.

"Amu you live with me of course you know how I am" She giggled.

"Utau I know you" I stated "I know when somethings wrong."

"You always know when something is wrong" She sighed in defeat "How?"

"Its because I care about you Utau" I replied gently "I want you to be happy. If your ever in trouble I want to be there for you. Like I have always been. I want to protect you. You are my friend."

"I know Amu" She smiled at me, giving me another hug "I know."

Utau. Amu-cii!" I heard a voice exclaim.

Me and Utau turned to see. Yaya waving at us and smiling. She was wearing a long, light yellow, sleeved shirt, with a white, lace tanktop underneath and white capris. around her waist was a sparkley white belt and the ribbon's inher hair were also white. On her feet were white cheer shoes. She was also caring some bags with.

"Hey Yaya" me and Utau greeted in unison.

"Yaya brought candy or us and some sweets for us to share" She said with a warm smile.

"Really thats really nice of you" I told her giving a smile in return.

"Uhh Yaya" Utau asked nervously "Your not going to go overboard on the sweets are you?"

"Yaya loves sweets!" She exclaimed.

"Looks like its to late Utau" Rima said as she was coming up to us. "Our ears are going to explode now."

"Hi Rima" I greeted her.

"Hi Rima-cii!" Yaya exclaimed happily.

"Hi" She sail with a small smile.

"So Amu why did you call us out here for?" Utau asked, in a buisness like tone.

"Well since the guys are bonding more and stuff, I thought it be alright if us girls do the same. I thought it be nice that we bond together more" I explained.

"Yaya thinks thats a great idea" Yaya agreed.

Rima and Utau just nodded in agreement.

"So lets go over by the table thats near the water fountain and catch up on each other" I said with a smile

Then lead the wait to the white table, near the waterfountain and it was round. I sat in the middle of Rima and Utau, Yaya was across from me. While we had some of the delicious treats that Yaya brought us. We talked about anything we wanted to. It felt naturally and not awkward. We laughed and did some jokes. Then I asked a question that made everyone silent.

"So what are your families like?" I asked them.

Everyone went silent.

"Don't be shy" I reassured them "Its alright to speak to me with whatever is wrong. I won't judge them and if you want i can help you get through it. I am here for you all."

**Yaya POV**

Once Amu-cii said that Yaya spoke up.

"Hmph" I pouted "My parents are ignoring me and have only been giving attention to my little brother. Yaya wants to be a baby again so I can get attention from mommy and daddy. I want attention. I want to be a baby again. I wish he wasn't born. If he wasn't around then mommy and daddy will give me more attention. I don't want to be a big sister. Its not fair. I don't want to be responsible I want to be a baby again."

Then their was silence and tension in the air.

**Rima POV**

'How could she be so selfish' I thought angerilly 'She's lucky to have a sibling aorund. I have no one. I am an only child. Sometimes I wish I had a sibling to keep me company."

"Yaya that is the most selfish thing to ever thing" I said through clenched teeth "Wishing your brother to never beborn is absolutely cruel and not fair for him. All becasue your jealous because you don't get attention from your parents. Yaya I'm pretty sure you get planty of from them. Unlike me. I would love to have a sibling, but I have no one. I am alone. My parents argue every night because of my kidnapping and don't even smile anymore. When I try to they just say 'thats childish grow up will ya'. Your lucky to have a sibling. So stop being so selfish!" I screamed the last part and I felt tears on my face.

Everyone was shocked at my sudden out burst. My tears jjust kept falling, then I felt arms wrap around me in and pull me into a hug. Once I looked up to see Amu trying to comfort me. So I cried into her shirt.

**Amu POV**

I patted Rima's back gently and kept that so I could comfort her. Then I turned my attention to Yaya as Rima cried.

"You know Yaya" I said gently "I know you might not like having a younger sibling aorund adn you hat the idea of being the oldest and not getting as much attention anymore. I know how it feels Yaya I used to have a little sister and she use to bug and annoy me all the time. Always getting attnetion when she cried, but wann know something?"

"What Amu-cii" She said calmly with light tears on her face.

.

"My little sister said my name as her first word" I continued "Out of all the words she would of said she said my name. You might not like the idea of being the older sister, but he needs you to protect him, to love him adn be there for him. You are his older sister and you have to be responsible for him. I wish I was a better sister to Ami, but I can't get that chance unlike you can. So it will be worth it in the Yaya."

"She's right Yaya" Utau said intently "You being the youngest of is like your are the baby in the family. I am the younges of my older brother and I have to take care of Yoru. I care about Yoru. He maybe annoying and he maybe be a trouble maker, but he is my brother. You and me being babies ourselves, when ever the older one's fall we Have to be their to stand strong. We have to help them."

"Utau, Amu-cii" Yaya cried then gave both of us a hug and she was smiling once again. "I am sorry for being so selfish. I am sorry Rima please for give Yaya."

Rima pulled away from my shirt and her cries became light hiccups and sniffles

"I forgive you Yaya." She sobbed "Its just I didn't like your complain about your brother. You have be grateful for what you have."

"I understand Rima" She replied than both the girls hugged.

"Please know Yaya" I said gently "We are all going to grow up eventaully. You have to realize that. Its going to be scared and filled with pain, but its going to happen eventually."

Then I turned my attention back to Rima and patted her back. She latched on to my shirt and was hiding her face I could tell she was still upset.

"Rima" I said to her gently "Even though your parents are fighting. Please know its not their fault, they are probably just scared of what happened to you. Even if don't work things out and they separate. They still care about you deeply the love you very much. Even if you try to make them smile adn the say its childish. Believe me Rima it is not childish. Its perfectly alright to make other's laugh. Its what makes other's lighten up when tehy are sad. So don't ever think making other's laugh or smile is pointless because it is not. So keep helping others to smile it will help in the end."

I felt Rima hugged me tighter and she was crying once again.

"Thank you Amu" She sobbed "Thank you. You don't how much that makes me happy. To hear those words. I no longer feel sad, I'll do my best to make others happy. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome Rima" I said with a smile, then wiped her tears away "No more tears now. I only want to see you smile. A nice, radiant smile."

She wiped all her tears away and smiled a bright smile. That made all of us smile along with her.

"See you made us smile" I reassured her.

**Utau POV**

I was so happy that we were getting things off my chest the thing that was bugging me was Amu. She doesn't have much time left. She is actually going to die.

"Amu" I said sadly

"Yes Utau?" She relied

"Whats going to happen when you are no longer going to be aorund?" I asked her "What if something happesn to you."

I could see that Rima and Yaya were stricken with that as well and turned to look her. Then she gave us a beautifull smile.

"Even I I am no longer going to be here anymore. Doesn't mean I am not going to stop helping you." She explained "I will always be there for you, even if I am dead. I'll be watching over all you, watching you grow and have families of your own. I will be smiling down on you everytime. I am never far away either I will always be in your heart just close your eyes and listen. I will be there to help you. Always remember that I love you and value each and everyone of you. I care about you for who you are. I will always be there for you whenever you need me."

With what she said. She made feel feel so much better. We all got up to hug her and were smiling.

"Thank you Amu-chan/cii" We told her in unison.

"Thank you so much for being for us" Rima said.

"You welcome. I wouldn't want to have any other way." She told us back"

Once we all stopped hugging and were smiling once again. I thought struck me.

"Amu" I asked her

"Yes Utau?" She asked.

"Can you sing for us?" I asked her.

"Yes please can we hear you sing Amu-cii" Yaya said.

"I want ot hear your voice" I told her "I haven't hear you sing in so long."

"Alright I will, but on one condition" She said firmly.

"And that is?" I asked her.

"If you sing with me" She replied "The song we sang together once remember."

"Of course" I smiled at her.

We both stood up and went over to the water fountain and we both began to sing

(_Italics_= Utau, **Bold**= Amu, Underline= both)

**Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis **(I do no own)

**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen**

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My __heart__ melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away**  
**But they don't know the truth**  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
_You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
**You cut me open**

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they __talk__ so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

**But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing_  
**You cut me open and I**

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe_  
**I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

**I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth**  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
_You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

Once me and Amu were done singing we turned to each other and hugged with a huge smile.

"You voice is still as beautiful as ever" I told her.

"Same goes to you Utau." She said back.

"You two were amazing!" Yaya exclaimed in excitement.

"That was very beautiful" Rima agreed with a smile.

We both turned to them and bowed.

"Thank you" we said in unison.

**Please Review Thank You **

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. This chapter stood out really well.

The girl's facades are over. Now its time for Kukai and Nagi.

Your going to like that one as well. Give you a hint it involves sports :)

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I can be honest and say I think the last one kind of sucked. I hope the next two make up for it. Your guys rule :)


	27. Kickball, Confessions and Planning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

**~Amu and The Curse of Misfortune~**

-Chapter 26-

Kickball Confessions and Planning

**Normal Pov**

After a two weeks since the incident with the girls and the heart to heart conversations. They got even closer. They invited Amu to the mall to hang out more. Utau got a drawer dresser for Amu to put her clothes in, even though she didn't need to because she gets a new outfit everytime she is in human form. When the girls asked about it Amu just shrugged. The girls loved how close they were getting and Amu love experencing each of the girl's different personalities.

She was proud that Rima stayed strong from her parents divorce and was happy to meet Yaya's little brother when she brought it him to the park one day. All the girls seemed happier. The weight was lifted off Rima's shoulder, she was happy that she could get her mom to smile and laugh again. Yaya was becoming very mature and responsible for her little brother.

Tadase's attitude changed every single day and is now working on getting along with the girls. Kairi's sister got back together with her boyfriend and their problems were resolved. Him and his sister even had a better relationship with each other than they had before.

But too Amu though she knew her job was not quite done yet. She had three other people to deal with. Kukai, Nagi and Aruto. Out of all the people for last to help it was Aruto. She knew that she had to help. He shouldn't hide his love for violin playing and lie to his family that he's secretly playing in the orchestra again. He maybe an alley cat, but at least tell his family about it.

**Amu Pov**

'Aruto is going ot be a bit more difficult then it looks, but if its for his family I'll do it' I said to myself. 'But right now I got to help Nagi and Kukai.'

"I got it" I said in a whisper "Sports will help this. This will get them to challenge themselves abit."

The plan started forming in my head. My tail twitched in happiness. Maybe its time to get Yoru involved.

***Yoru!* **I shouted in my head ***I need your help***

I waited a bit and sure enough from me calling his name my youngest master sprinted into the room that I was in.

"What is it, nya? What wrong, nya?" He asked worriedly.

***I need your help with Nagi and Kukai*** I requested.

He smirked "Alright. What would you need me to do, nya?"

***How about playing a sport with us*** I challenged.

"Your on, nya" He said excitedly "What's the sport?"

***That's for you to decide* **I said.

"How about Kickball?" He suggested hyperly.

***Hmm I love kickball* **I cheered ***But we need a few more to play with us. Invite Utau and the rest will be solved.***

"Yay sounds fun, nya" he said cheerfully getting pumped. "When?"

***How about tonight?* **I suggested.

"Sounds good to me,nya" He said with a nod. "I'll go tell nii-chan,nya"

Then he raced off to go tell Utau.

'Well glad thats settled.' I said to myself happily. 'Tonights going to be fun.'

_~Time Skip~_

**Kukai POV**

I got a text from Utau that, Hinamori wants us all to meet up at the park, then we will headed over to the schools baseball feild to play Kickball.

I was so pumped up for it as well. Maybe it will help me get my mind of things. I been thinking about Hinamori alot lately and its been bugging me. I think I have fallen in love with her. She's beautiful, caring, understanding, helpful, fun and entertaining. Nothing about is boring about her and it made me happy that I met her. I can't believe its only been four months now since I met her.

So I got ready to meet up with the gang and headed out the door sending a text to Amu, saying _I was on my way._

"This is going to be a blast" I said getting more pumped.

**Nagi POV**

I got a text from Utau about the kickball game that was going on and I was happy to get invited along.

Lately I have been under stress from my what happened not too long ago. I was in dance competition and I noticed I wasn't feeling my rythum for it anymore. Once I heard some women whispering talking about it I kinda just felt that dancing wasn't in me anymore and I wanted to do more boy things instead like maybe try out for basketball or something. But of course I still got to dance since its part of my families tradition.

I was feeling my spirit moe that Amu was the one who thought of the idea of the kickball game in the first place. Maybe spending time with her will take my of somethings. She is so wonderful.

She helped Tadase straighten out his attitude and Rima with her parents. She helped Kairi's relationship with his sister relationship. It makes me wonder where a girl like her even came from.

"Well better go" I said psyching myself up 'This is going to be fun'

Then I ran out the door to meet up with everyone at the park.

**Normal POV**

Yaya, Amu, Utau and Rima were already at the park waiting for the guys to show up for the game.

"I think I know why whats wrong with the guys?" I said aloud.

"What do you mean Amu-cii" Yaya asked confused.

"Well I noticed the guys have alot on their minds." She stated "I think its because of me."

"Huh?" Why you?" Utau asked.

"I think they all have a crush on me" She stated bluntly.

Just like that a few of the girls faces flashed sad expressions. When Amu saw this she decided to give them some reassurance.

"Don't worry guys the boy I love isn't the ones you want" She said with a smile.

Once the girls heard that one released a breath of relief not ashamed that she liked someone. While the other two tried to hide their relief being as they were very stubborn and didn't want to admit they liked a certain boy.

"I know who each of you like" Amu stated with a mischievous smile.

The three girls began to panic a bit.

"H-how?" Rima stuttered out nervously.

Amu gave teh raised eyes brows.

"I forgot this Amu we are talking to" Utau said "She figures out everything."

They looked to the pinkette with nervous expressions.

"I don't worry I won't tell Kukai, Nagi and Kairi" She reassured with a smile

The girls gave out a big sigh of relief.

"Tell us what?" A voice asked.

All three girls jumped and turned to see Nagi, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase all looking at them cursiouly.

"Oh nothing" Amu said bluntly "You'll figure it out. I promise. Anyways just wait for one more guest to show up and we will play alright."

"Alright" The guys said their eyebrows raised curiosuly.

Then their was silence between to the two confused groups

**Amu POV**

This is too much fun, but I hate the feeling in the air there is so much tension that you can cut it with a knife.

Then something midnight blue flashed in my vision

"Yoru!" I shouted breaking the tension "Your here finally."

Yoru ran over to us and jump into my arms as I picked him up.

"Hi guys, nya" He said excitedly. "Ready to play the game?"

The gang nodded and we started heading for their baseball field. While we were walking I saw Kukai and Nagi looked at Yoru looking jealous that I was giving him a piggy back. Just to see if my theory was corrected I kissed Yoru on the cheek and sure enough I saw very angry expressions on their faces then turn away really quickly. I smirked to Yoru.

He must have picked up what I was smiring at and saw Kukai and Nagi looking at him with murderous intent and then looking away as well. He did his own smirk as well and whispered in my ear

"They have some big crushes on you, nya" He snickered.

"Oh I know" I said smirking to him "Want to have some fun with this?

Yoru nodded then we got to working on our evil scheme.

"I love you Amu, nya" He said out loud.

"I love you too Yoru" I said sweetly and kissed his cheek again, then he snuggled into my neck.

I swear I could hear growls coming from Kukai and Nagi.

"This is just to much fun" I whispered to Yoru with a light giggle.

"Oh I know, nya" He giggled. "But I know you only love Ikuto, nya."

I blushed bright red "How'd you figure that out?" I whispered to him in shock.

"I just know" He said honestly "I promise I won't tell him. Thats for you to tell when the time is right, nya."

"Thank you Yoru" I said to him with a smile "You are very clever for you age you know."

"I get it from you duh" He said proudly.

"I thought you act more like your brother?" I questioned him playfully.

"I may look like him and maybe be a prankster, but I get my personality from you, nya" He stated stubbornly "I also have your eyes didn't you notice, nya."

"You got a point" I giggled "So you got the best of both worlds."

"I sure do,nya" He said smiling proudly "I can even sing like Ikuto,nya."

"Oh really let me hear?" I asked excitedly.

"Okay, nya" He said happily. "Only if sing with me,nya."

I nodded "You start kitten."

"Kitten,nya?" He said then giggled "I think your the one thats a kitten here,nya."

"Aww why thank you" I said with a smile.

He nodded than began to sing

(_Italics_= Yoru, **Bold**= Amu, Normal= Both)

**Learning To Fall- Boys Like Girls **(I do not own)

_Today is the day  
The worst day of my life  
You're so content it hurts me  
I don't know why  
The cost of misery  
Is at an all time high  
I keep it hidden  
Close to the surface in sight_

I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me**  
**  
**Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?  
He doesn't catch you like I do  
And you don't know why  
You change your clothes and your hair  
But I can't change your mind  
Oh, I'm uninvited  
So unrequited now**

I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

_Words screaming in my head  
Why did you leave?  
And I can't stop dreaming  
Watching you and him  
When it should have been  
It should have been me_

**Today is the day  
The worst day of my life**

I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

_Whoa_ (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)  
**(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)**  
_Tell me that you know, it should have been me)  
Whoa_ (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)  
**I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me**  
_Whoa_ (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)  
**(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)**  
_Tell me that you know, it should have been me  
Whoa_ (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)  
I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me

"Wow" A voice to said when we were done "That was really good"

We saw that Utau and Rima were listening to us sing

"Yea I agree with her" Rima said. "Yoru I didn't know you could sing."

"I learned from listening to Ikuto" He said while shrugging

"Wel we are here want to play kickball now?" I asked him.

"Yea!" He said excitedly and then I put him down.

I noticed the rest of the gang were aruging over who was going to be team captains fo the teams. Then she notice they were one short. Then a smell of blueberries enetered her noise

"You guys need one more player?" A husky voice asked.

"Ikuto!" Everyone said in unison.

"Who else would it be?" He said smirking. "Oh little bro good job on that song when you were singing with Amu. You made her sound even moer improved.

"Ikuto" I pouted "I do not sound bad."

"Oh yea tell that to my violin strings" He teased.

"Will you stop bring your violin strings into this" I yelled stubbornly "That was only one time."

"And that one time is what can blackmail for the rest of your life" He smirked again

"Hmph" I said then crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"Aww is the strawberry mad at me?" He teased.

"Ehh who cares" I stated ignoring him.

"That hurts Amu-_koi_" He said making a fake hurt expression.

"The drop dead" I said angerilly.

Then I felt arms wrap around my waist and felt myself being pulled back making me blush bright red.

"I'm sorry Amu-koi" He said "Forgive me?"

I-Ikuto?" I whispered, blushing even more.

"I got to a secret to tell you" He whispered.

"What?" I said being mesmerized by his eyes.

Then I felt something on my ear that caused me to scream loudly.

"You bit me!" I shouted "You pervert!"

He was chuckling and holding his stomach.

"Your face was priceless" He chuckled with a smirk "I couldn't help it."

"Uhh can we get back to teh ?" Yoru suggested he was smirking in amusement.

"Yea if Ikutos stops being a perveert" I said a bit annoyed then moved over to the rest of the gang.

"I suggest the Amu-cii picks the captains" Yaya commented "It was her idea anyway."

"Good idea" Kukai said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"Alright I choose Kukai and..." I paused a bit "Utau" it was my turn to smirk.

"Alright!" Kukai exclaimed cheerfully "Your on pigtails."

"Bring it doofus" Utau challenged.

"Pick Nagi" Kukai said. Nagi move over to nagi and hi-fived him.

"I got Amu" Utau said then smirked at me.

'Oh she knows what I can do'

"Sweet!" I moved over to Utau and gave her a hi-five.

"Ikuto" Kukai announced and they hi-fived too.

"Yaya!" Utau said. Yaya jumped over to us hyperly

"Tadase" Kukai said.

I whispered to Utau and she nodded,

"Yoru" She said and he moved over to us happily and gave me a hug.

"Kairi" Kukai stated.

"Rima" Utau said because Rima was last.

"Sorry Rima" I whispered to her. "I have a plan"

All of the girls and Yoru smirked at me

"Amu's plans never fail" Yoru snickered.

"So its the basic Girls vs Boys" Kukai announced.

"Yep" Utau challenged "Girls are up first."

"Your on" Kukai said getting into Utau's face.

Then we separated and began the game. What the guys don't know is that Kickball is mine and Yoru's sport. So the plan went well without a hitch. Yoru was up first I told the girls just watch what happens and to believe in him. They nodded nervously and the pitcher was none other than Ikuto.

Ikuto teased and said "everybody move in, easy out."

The guys chuckled and did as Ikuto told them to.

'"Big mistake" I smirked.

The girl looked at me curiously. Once Ikuto served the ball Yoru kicked as hard as he could and the ball landed in the open field where no one was and was heading for the first base. All the guy were shocked and once the noticed what was going on, Tadase ran to get the ball and the guys were acting fast, but it was too late Yoru was already at home plate. All the girls started to cheer. Indicating Girls-1 Boys-zip.

The guys were gawking at us.

"What didn't you know?" I smired at them "This is Yoru's sport."

Regaining their compsure they shrugged it off and got their heads back in the game.

Utau whispered to me "Go get em Amu" She smirked "This is your sport too."

Then rest of the girls heard it and smirked as well and then I stepped up to the plate. I did get the first two that were served because I was going with my plan. The guys were snickering and not thinking at all moved up once again then Kukai shouted.

"Give it up Hinamori!" He stated "Your not going to kicked it."

I smirked at the girls and they nodded in approval, they smiled evilly. Ikuto served the ball once it came to me I kicked it with all my strength and it was all the way in the back of the fence. I bolted for the first and second base, once I got to the third base Nagi got the ball and rushed to get it over to Kair where I slid and scrapping some skin along the way and was safe. The girls cheered once again and the guys groaned.

"I believe thats Girls-2 Boys-Zip" I stated loudly with a grin.

"Good job Hinamori" Kukai commented "Nice slide" He said with a thumbs up.

I waved to him and then got off the plate.

As the game continued the guys eventually got some points as well, but thanks to my expert plan. The girls won. The final score was Girls-13, Boys-6.

"Good job guys" I praised "That was a good game."

"You guys did good too" Kukai commented "We should play again next time."

"Heck yea" Utau cheered.

Then everyone was talking when to play another game and having a fun time. I figured it was a good time to pull Kukai and Nagi aside so I can talk to them alone.

"Hey Kukai, Nagi can I talk to you privately for a second" I said quietly.

They both looked at me and nodded and I lead them to the dugout to talk to them in private.

"Alright I noticed that something is wrong with you two" I said calmly "And if you have something on your mind you can just tell me. I'm hee to help in anyway necessary"

**Kukai POV**

I was already nervous when Amu called me and Nagi to talk to her alone, it just got even more worse in my stomach, but I had to tell her what I felt about her more like show her then tell her.

Then my body acted on impulse I walked up to her and without meaning to I kissed her on the lips. I felt electricty run through me when I kissed her. I felt her kissing back lightly then I heard a light gasp come out fom her and she stopped kissing back, but I didn't care I just kept kissing her I had to do it. I had to let her know. Then finally we pulled away and I blushing bright red I could tell. I looked over at her and she was blushing too, but she recovered alot faster than I did.

"Wow that was..." She paused to breath "Something"

I blushed more "I know, but I couldn't help it. Thats what was bugging me Hinamori. I love you."

She didn't look shocked in the slightest. She just smiled brightly and began to speak .

"Kukai I am very flattered that you told me that. I like you too, very much, but not in the way you do" She said which made my heart fall hard "But don't be sad please. I know a girl who likes you alot, she is very nice and caring. She's just a bit shy to tell you. Lower your expectations a bit and relax and you will find her."

When she said that my heart perked up and again. I felt much better from hearing her say that.

"Thank You Hinamori" I said with appreciation.

Then she came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"You took my first kiss. How did you like it?" She asked nervously.

"That was amazing" I admitted, blushing lightly "I gave you mine too."

She smiled and patted my back "How about you become like my older brother?" She asked "Its not a boyfriend, but brother works just as big in my life as boyfriend would."

"I do love to be your brother" I said to her and gave her a big hug.

**Nagi POV**

I wasn't really registering what Amu and Kukai were talking about. I was in too much of a shock at what Kukai did. He just kissed Amu right out of them blue. I swore my heart broke already.

'I liked her too. How could this happen' I said to myself. I felt bad.

"Nagi?" Amu said gently looking at me concerned. "You alight?"

"Y-yes Amu-chan" I said still feeling hurt.

"No your not" She said shaking her head "You liked me too huh?"

I nodded my head lightly, shocked that she figured that out. Then I looked at Kukai who looked guilt a bit.

"Nagi?" Amu said pulling my gaze from Kukai "I care about you alot. Just like I care about Kukai or anyone else in my life. I am sorry, but I don't like you that either. Just like Kukai I like you as a brother nothing more, but I know a girl who likes you as well. She is very funny and has very warm smile. Try too look for the sun and you will find her."

"So wait you turned down Kuki?" I asked confused.

"Yep" Kukai said looking down "But I like the idea of me being her older brother though. I would like to be with her yes, but brother is good enough for me."

I smiled at his enthusiasm "I think I like that too. But an I be your guy best friend instead?"

"Sure" She said with a smile

"Thank you Amu-chan" I said and hugged her lightly.

"Now I got something better in my life" She happily "A brother and a guy best friend. I love you both very much. Thank you."

"We love you too Amu" Me and Kukai said together then we looked at each other and chuckled.

"Amu-cii" Yaya shouted "There you are we were wondering what happened to you. Everything alright?"

"Yea everythings fine we were just talking" Amu winked at her knowingly

"Okay" Yaya smiled and gave her a hug. "Yaya has something to tell Amu-cii adn talk with the girls before we go home. "

"I'm all ears Yaya" Amu said and got dragged away from me and Kukai.

"You loved her too huh?" I asked Kukai.

"Yea" He said looking at Amu. "But brother is just fine with me. I got to keep on looking for the right girl for me, I guess."

"I know what you mean, man" I said understandingly "I am in the same boat as you."

Then Kairi and Tadase came up to us.

"Same boat as who?" Tadase asked listening in a bit.

"What boat?" Kairi asked curiously.

"On finding the right girl" Kukai stated bluntly.

"Oh you two liked Hinmori too?" Tadase said obviously.

We nodded "But she just likes us as brothers" I said. "And I like that much better."

They nodded and sighed as well all looked at Amu who looked to us and waved at us with a smile.

"All of you guys have it bad for her huh?" A husky voice said we knew all too well "I can't believe blame you shes one amazing girl"

We nodded at Ikuto.

"Was she always like this?" I asked.

"Yes" he said with a smile "She will always be Amu. I can't help, but think she's hiding something though."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well she broke all of the girls facades. Haven't you noticed that chibi is more happier when Amu is around and with her parents divorce she didn't cry, but stayed smiling. How Yaya is more mature and not as hyper as she use to be and how Utau is more open and not scared?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it ,yes I have noticed" Kairi said looking at the girls.

"That's because Amu broke them all" Ikuto said calmly "I bet she even did it for you guys as well. Kairi your more open and less emo no offense. Tadase your attitude is much more improved. Kukai your challenging yourself more and being more honest to yourself and Nagi your starting to expand your horizon's more than you use to. How can you explain that?"

All stated quiet then realized he was write. She broke all of our facades.

"How does she do that?" Kukai asked astonished.

"She understand others well and observes them" Ikuto explained looking at her admiringly "When she feels that it is time for them to break it she follows through with it. She very special and yet she doesn't even realize it. She will always be like this and always will, but How does she feel? She lost her family, shouldn't she be sad? She's under curse wasn't she even scared or regretted that consequence? Is she even afraid or confused that shes going to die soon? I wonder if she is hiding a facade, but I can't tell because she always smiling. Was it hard for her growing up without anyone knowing she was alive, did she feel lonely? I just dont get it" He said in defeat.

"Nii-chan,nya" We heard Yoru say in light tears. "Amu-chan is alot strong than you give her credit for. Of course she regrets the desicions she had amde, but she said its alright as long as she did what she felt was right then, that makes her happy. What you see is the real Amu. She doesn't want to think about sadness and heart break. She always wants us to be happy. Thats why she saved you. Thats why she helped all of us. She did it because she loves us and she cares about us. As long as we are alive and happy, She is happy. As for death she isn't even scared of it she said if she dies she is happy with it because she has accomplished what she wanted to do in life and that is to help others. Even though her singing won't be around anymore she will be happy. She wants us all to enjoy life to the fullest without being scared or without regret. Thats how she sees it. She is not hiding a facade if she was she would have told me."

We listened intently to what Yoru just said and couldn't help, but feel encouraged his words and admire Amu's strength. We all turned to look at Amu who was talking to the girls still. We saw that her smile is really genuine and never once has broken. She is the how Yoru said.

"He's right" Kukai said with a sigh "Her smile is way too genuine to be a lie."

Ikuto smiled lightly "Thats why I love her." he said with so much emotion.

"You love her too?" We all asked looking at him shocked.

He nodded and smiled a true smile "Loved her ever since we were younger and still do. She's the reason why I started to play the violin again. My passion for it came back because of her. Thats why I don't want to lose her."

"Well this is a first Nii-chan loves someone" Yoru said in surprise.

"Hey Yoru what happened to your 'nya' thing you do?" Kukai asked.

Then Yoru's eyes widened

"I don't go nya anymore?" What but how?" He asked shocked.

"Maybe your vocal cords were constricting making you do that" Kairi said logically "After that song you sang with Amu it probably went away."

"I am going to miss saying nya all the time, but o well" He said shrugging it off.

"You learn something new everyday" Ikuto said in amusement.

"So nii-chan, when you going to tell Amu you love her?" Yoru asked.

"I don't know" He said in defeat. "How do we break her curse dammit!" getting angry

"Me and Kairi have been trying to figure that out" Tadase said "We don't know. The only one that knows is Rima and Amu herself."

"We can't just openly ask Amu" I said "She would get supicious."

"How about Rima?" Kairi Suggested.

"Chibi is stubborn" Ikuto said "It be hard to get it out of her."

"Rima said something about lock and key to me once when we went to Amu's gravestone" Kukai added.

"Hmm maybe that can help us" Kairi said pushing up his glasses "What else did she say?"

"Nothing else all I heard was lock and key" Kukai said.

"Tha doesn't make any sense" Ikuto stated a bit annoyed.

"Does she mean to find a lock and key? Tadase asked.

"No idea" Kukai said rubbing his head.

"Well we don't have much time you know" Yoru stated "We have two months left until her birthday."

All of us stood silent on that statement.

"She's going to die in two months" I said shocked "Where did the time go?"

"It seems like it flew right bye" Kukai said wide eyed "Guys we got to help my baby sister or shes going to be gone forever."

"Baby sister?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea Amu is my baby sister" Kuaki said stubbornly "Got a problem with it."

We all shook our heads and stepped back a bit from Kukai. He looked kinda scary since he was looking so protective for Amu.

"Good" He said protectively.

"Hey guys!" Utau shouted "Lets go home. Its getting cold."

"Were coming!" We all shouted together, making the girls go on ahead of us.

"Well discuss this later on text message alright?" Ikuto said

We all nodded then headed for our rightful homes.

"Oh btw Kukai I forgot to ask what was it like kissing Amu" I whispered making sure none of the other guys heard.

"Oh it was amazing" He said with a blush "She took my breath away. I don't think she knows we have kissed twice though."

"Oh yea huh, you did it before when she was unconsious" I confirmed.

He nodded and we stopped talking about it.

Once I arrived at my house I walked into my room and got ready for bed

"We will break your curse Amu-chan" I said before I fell into a deep sleep.

**Please Review Thank You.**

This one is a bit longer than the other's were hope it makes up for the lame chapter I did.

No more Nya from Yoru.

Thank you for the reviews. your guys rock :)


End file.
